Par Merlin, je suis Saint Potter !
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: SUSPENDU Ron voulait aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé.Le sort échoue:le lendemain Draco se réveille ds le corps de Harry, vice versa.Problème en perspective à Hogwarts.Slash principale HP DM ms aussi HP BZ, HP DM BZ et BZ N
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

J'aime bien quand il rougit, le petit Potter. C'est fou ce que ça peut lui donner l'air encore plus niais que d'habitude. Du coup, ça devient vraiment le pied de lui foutre la honte ou de le pousser à s'énerver, histoire de le faire devenir cramoisi avec son air penaud et ses jolis yeux verts qui oscillent entre la rage – quelques éclairs – et le désarroi – un océan.

Alors, pour me faire plaisir, je l'asticote régulièrement depuis six ans. Et cette septième année à Hogwarts ne fera pas exception.

Il faut dire que Saint Potter est une proie tellement facile que c'est presque tricher que de le foutre en boule – mais qui a dit que tricher me posait un quelconque problème de conscience ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi, une conscience ? Un Malfoy n'a que conscience de sa puissance et de son pouvoir.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit très positif – « Je suis le plus puissant. Je suis le plus beau. Les autres, et plus spécialement Potter, sont des jouets pour moi. » - que je me rendais en cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques flanqué de ces deux gros crétins de Crabbe et Goyle.

Non pas que je sois très pressé de rejoindre ce cours. Ecouter ce gros balourd sans-cervelle de semi-géant débiter des stupidités sur des trucs puants et laids qu'il appelle 'créatures de charmantes compagnies' (et Crabbe et Goyle sont des amis merveilleux et chaleureux, tant qu'on y est !), ça ne m'a jamais passionné.

Non. Ce que j'aime dans ce cours, c'est qu'on le partage avec les Gryffindors. Pas de méprise : j'exècre les Gryffindors ! Mais je ne rate pas une occasion de jouer à mon sport favori (ex æquo avec le quidditch) : faire chier Saint Potter.

Lui et sa petite bande – le gueux et la sang-de-bourbe – sont justement là en avance. Sûrement pour discuter avec leur ami…. Vous savez, le semi-monstre qui nous sert de prof !

Pourquoi Père ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé à Durmstang ? Ah oui ! Trop froid. Pas bon pour mon teint….

En parcourant les derniers mètres de pelouse qui me sépare de la… chose qui sert de cabane à Gros Lard, je pose mon regard glacial et méprisant sur Potter en guise de salut. Je me campe face à lui et le fixe de mon air le plus hautain, une légère moue de dégoût sur le visage. Histoire de voir sa réaction. Rien.

Pendant un quart de seconde j'y crois. Il me regarde de tous ses yeux verts, mal réveillé derrière ses lunettes. Ses cheveux sont, comme à l'accoutumée, arrangés d'une manière déplorable sur sa tête. Mais pas de réaction.

Vraiment, certaines personnes ne sont pas du matin !

Je le scrute de la tête aux pieds : sa chemise dépasse par endroit de son pantalon, la cravate rouge et or est nouée par l'opération du Saint Esprit, la jambe gauche de son pantalon est tâchée de boue (mais où est-il encore aller traîner ?) et son lacet droit est défait. Déplorable. Vous parlez d'un héros !

Il me regarde le regarder. Je sens sa colère monter. Jouissif…

« Alors, Potter. Tu es allé faire les poubelles avec les Weasley pour t'habiller, cette année ? »

Bingo ! Ses traits fins se crispent. Ses joues deviennent couleur brique. Mais la petite sang-de-bourbe a aussi un cerveau, et elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Laisse tomber, Harry. Tu lui ferais trop plaisir… »

Le feu s'éteint dans les yeux verts, laissant la place au mépris. Raté. Cette petite conne me connaît trop bien.

« Bonjour aussi, Malfoy », me dit Potter, presque trop calmement.

Et là, il me tourne le dos. Comme si je n'existais plus !

Une minute plus tard, le reste de la classe nous rejoint, puis le cours commence – encore un truc qui pue, à voir la tête des autres au premier rang. Mais je n'écoute pas – ai-je déjà écouté ces inepties ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Non seulement je l'ai humilié sans personne autour (à quoi bon traîner Potter dans la boue si ce n'est devant une demi-douzaine de Slytherin gloussants ?), mais en plus…. Je ne l'ai pas humilié !

Non pas que je manque d'entraînement. Six ans, vous pensez ! Mais peut-être que lui, il s'est habitué.

Un sourire commence à se dessiner sur mon (beau !) visage.

Ah, les insultes ne le touchent plus ? D'accord. Passons au plan B.


	2. Le plan B

- le plan B -

« Hé, Potter, on t'a jamais dit que tu as un super beau cul ? »

Cette phrase, susurrée telle une brise d'été dans le creux de son oreille, eut l'effet voulu.

C'est-à-dire un petit Harry cramoisi de la tête aux pieds qui se raidit et qui, comble du délice, dans son trouble absolu laisse tomber tout ce qu'il y a dans ses mains devenues tremblantes. Soit sa fiole de sang de troll.

Snape se retourne immédiatement vers la source du bruit et foudroie son souffre-douleur préféré du regard. Il aboie sur le Prince de Gryffindor.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ fait !

- Euh… mais, Monsieur……

Vous ne savez pas que le sang de troll est extrêmement inflammable ? Vous connaissez le sens de ce mot, au moins ?

- ... Oui, mais… c'est… »

Et là, Harry se retourne pour me foudroyer du regard. Mais ses yeux vert émeraude ne croisent que le vide (je suis pas débile, y'a longtemps que j'ai rejoint ma place, les brûlures dues au sang de troll sont très désagréables…)… puis le noir de la robe de Snape.

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry lève les yeux sur Snape et blêmit. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est de peur ou de colère. En tout cas, j'adore !

« Cinquante points retirés à Gryffindor pour avoir tenté de faire exploser la classe _et_ pour votre impertinence, jeune homme.

- Mais…

- UN MOT DE PLUS, POTTER !... Et vous aurez une semaine de retenue en prime. Alors ? »

Là, j'avoue que Potter m'a impressionné. Pour une fois, il a réussi à fermer sa bouche. C'est tellement rare qu'il mérite une récompense. Alors quand Snape retourne à son bureau pour surveiller la classe (avec un rictus sadique sur le visage – et oui, torturer Potter est aussi son sport favori), je me retourne vers ma victime à l'autre bout de la classe. Son regard est assassin.

J'esquisse alors un léger sourire et lui envoie un baiser du bout du doigt. Mon regard bleu est tout ce qu'il y a de plus langoureux.

Son corps entier a un tremblement et ses yeux ne reflètent plus qu'une interrogation : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-----------------------------------

Ah, Potter, si tu savais ! Hin, hin ! Je suis le roi des sadiques qui joue avec le roi des crétins. Comment quelqu'un comme lui peut-il rejeter un Imperium ?

Je sais bien que mon sex-appeal est le plus fort, mais tout de même. En tout cas, depuis dix jours que j'ai mis le plan B en action, les Gryffindors ont perdu au moins deux cent points de Maison. Grâce à mon harcèlement de leur Saint Potter.

Je suis le meilleur pour optimiser les choses : je m'amuse comme un petit fou et je pénalise ma Maison ennemie. Je m'aime.

Les trois premiers jours, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait. Pour le faire s'interroger. Ce qui s'est passé. Ciel ! Que ce garçon est prévisible (le bon côté des gentils niais…)

Le quatrième jour, il m'a croisé dans les vestiaires. Notre équipe avait fini son entraînement, la sienne se changeait pour commencer à travailler leur nouvelle tactique – laissez-moi rire ! Leur seule chance de gagner, c'est Potter armé de son Firebolt et de sa chance insolente.

Quand il est arrivé, j'ai détourné le regard en prenant un air le plus faussement impassible, du plus pur style « ô mon dieu, essayons de paraître normal ! ». Alors, bien évidemment, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malfoy ? T'es malade ?

- … Pourquoi ? (je prends mon air penaud de petit ange, celui que j'utilisais autrefois avec Père quand je faisais des conneries et accusais ensuite Dobby)

- J'sais pas. Pas une insulte en trois jours… Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- …

- T'as quoi derrière la tête, Malfoy. Parce que je te préviens…

- Toi. »

Silence. Je l'ai coupé. Je l'ai scié, je devrais dire. J'ai atteint le point critique. Mon extérieur doit rester troublé et humble alors que chaque cellule de mon corps bouillonne d'excitation.

« … Quoi, moi ? (j'adore son air penaud)

- Et bien toi. Je t'ai _toi_ dans ma tête. Nuit et jour. »

Mes yeux se transforment en deux lacs de douceurs. Mes joues rosissent.

Et l'oscar du meilleur acteur est attribué à Draco Malfoy pour sa surprenante composition dans "comment draguer Potter en 10 leçons". Tonnerre d'applaudissements. Merci. C'était trop facile. Et tellement fun !

« Nuit … et… jour… (il recule d'un pas)

- Oui. Enfin… surtout la nuit. »

Bingo ! Son regard vert hésite entre horreur et étonnement. Je suis vexé quelque part. Il pourrait être un peu flatté, merde ! Je suis quand même un Malfoy ! … Oui, enfin, c'est peut-être ça son problème, d'ailleurs…

« Dis, tu voudrais pas essayer ce bouquin avec moi ? (et là je lui sors 'Le kama sutra des sorciers – édition de luxe' que j'ai piqué dans le bureau de Snape).

- QUOI ! »

Il recule, complètement terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici. Malfoy te cherche, Harry ? »

Ron Weasley. Ce rouquin arrive toujours au mauvais moment.

Je recompose mon attitude arrogante d'antan. Potter me regarde, puis il se tourne vers son ami qui n'attend qu'un mot pour me sauter à la gorge. De nouveau, les yeux verts se posent sur moi, troublés.

« Laisse tomber, Ron. Ce mec est malade.

- Casse-toi, Malfoy. Les Slytherins ont fini leur entraînement, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

- Oh, oh ! Weasley, t'essaies de m'intimider, là ?

- Rentre dans ton donjon pourri, serpent !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me cracher une limace à la figure ?

- Aaargh ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Le rouquin hystérique est arrêté en plein élan par Saint Potter. Même lui a du mal à le retenir. C'est vraiment des fous furieux dans cette famille. Etre sang-pur peut parfois apporter des tares, visiblement.

« Arrête, Ron ! On va être en retard et les autres vont gueuler. Il en vaut vraiment pas la peine, crois-moi.»

Et là il se retourne vers moi, le regard tueur. Je fais ma vierge effarouchée et hausse les sourcils de façon étonnée. Weasley, le visage écarlate et l'air très mauvais, tourne les talons puis sort du vestiaire avec son balai. Heureusement que je le sais incapable de jeter une malédiction, parce que vu son regard…

« Maintenant, Malfoy, quitte les vestiaires tout de suite et lâche-moi. »

Je ne réponds rien et récupère mes dernières affaires. Comme il me tourne le dos pour prendre son Firebolt, je lui caresse furtivement les fesses (fermes, mmmh) au travers de sa tunique rouge et or. Il pousse un cri et me jette un regard haineux (je croyais que seuls les Slytherins étaient capable d'un tel regard !)

« MALFOY !

- A plus, Potty. Tu sais que cette tenue te met vachement en valeur ? »

Je mords délicatement ma lèvre inférieure et lui jette un regard lubrique avant de quitter le vestiaire. Laissant un Potter défait derrière moi.

L'entraînement s'est révélé être un des plus désastreux de l'année.

Et ouais, Malfoy's power ! ; )

--------------------------------------

A partir de ce jour, je ne l'ai plus lâché d'une semelle. Ca allait du clin d'œil au réfectoire au petit pincement de fesse dans les vestiaires. Evidemment, toujours hors de vue des autres étudiants. Faire tourner Potter en bourrique, oui ; perdre ma réputation, jamais !

Et pour ce qui est de tourner, petit Potter s'est mué en une girouette prise dans la tempête.

Match Slytherin / Gryffindor : Potter, déconcentré par ma promesse de venir lui frotter le dos sous la douche après le match, rate le Vif d'Or et se jette la tête la première dans le poteau central des buts Slytherins. Profitant de son atterrissage forcé, j'attrape cette foutue balle ailée et Slytherin gagne, 250 points contre 80. Yerk yerk !

Cours de Métamorphose : cette vieille toupie de McGo demande à Potter de ramasser nos devoirs sur 'les lois régissant les Animagus et leurs bien-fondés'. Arrivé devant moi, il me regarde bizarrement. S'attendant sûrement au pire. Je lui tends mon rouleau de parchemin ainsi qu'un papier plié en quatre. Il prend le tout d'une main tremblante. Je le fixe d'un regard transpirant la luxure et esquisse un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il en fait tomber tout les parchemins. McGonagall lève les yeux au ciel mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire la moindre remarque, il a tout ramassé et rapporte le tas de parchemins sur son bureau.

Revenu à sa place, il déplie le papier et je le vois virer au cramoisi. Apparemment, mon petit dessin a fait mouche !

Quand la vieille l'interroge sur la leçon en cours, il arrive même plus à articuler. Prenant ça pour de l'ignorance totale, elle est bien obligée de retirer 10 points à Gryffindor. Pauvre chatte, sa propre Maison !

Cours de Potions : mes clins d'œil et cette façon lascive d'utiliser mon pilon pour écraser ces herbes font qu'il confond écaille de dragon et aile de fée (j'vous demande un peu !)

Résultat : explosion de la potion.

Conclusion : Snape retire 50 points à Gryffindor et ordonne à Monsieur Potter de bien vouloir nettoyer tout ce bazar à la fin du cours.

Bonus : comme Potter grogne, 20 points de moins en prime.

J'adore Snape, Slytherin's God ! Bon, d'accord, son look craint un max, mais au moins il fait vraiment Côté Obscur de la magie.

Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Hagrid nous sort des cages contenant des espèces de fées, sauf que celles-là ont quatre bras et des dents très, très pointues. Des poulpiquets. Très venimeux, ces trucs. Bien utiles pour faire certains poisons…

Toujours est-il que l'autre grand chevelu nous demande d'observer les différences entre ces bidules excités et les autres types de fées qu'on connaît – sans ouvrir les cages, bien sûr. Evidemment, Miss-je-sais-tout au sang pourri lève la main et blablate sur le sujet. Moi je regarde le petit Potter qui lui, fixe nerveusement son poulpiquet particulièrement énervé qui ronge les barreaux de sa cage. Je me glisse à côté de lui et lui dis tout bas :

« Et bien, Potter, ton sex-appeal excite même les fées… »

Il sursaute. Il ne m'a pas senti venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy.

- Moi aussi, tu m'excites, tu sais… », je lui dis en me rapprochant de lui.

Ma main effleure le bas de son dos discrètement. Il fait un bond en avant en poussant un petit cri nerveux et shoot dans la cage devant lui. Le poulpiquet en profite pour s'échapper. Panique générale.

Il parait que cinq personnes, y compris Potter, se sont retrouvées à l'infirmerie pour se faire administrer un contre-poison. Je suis pas sûr, je suis parti en courant. C'est pas que j'avais peur, mais je veux pas de cicatrices, moi. Le look ancien combattant à la Saint Potter, très peu pour moi !

Le plus drôle, c'est que la vieille Pom-pom a obligé Hagrid à retirer 10 points de Maison à Gryffindor par élève blessé à cause de la débilité de Potter. C'était ça ou un rapport gratiné au département du Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Et encore 50 points de moins ! Yark yark !

Plus les 50 points de ce matin par ce bon vieux Snape, je suis aux anges. D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression de faire beaucoup d'effet à ma victime. Je n'ai presque plus rien à dire pour qu'il rougisse ou sursaute. La simple vue de mon corps musclé le fait bégayer et généralement, la fuite est sa meilleure arme.

Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je cherchais tranquillement un bouquin de potion à la bibliothèque quand je vois Potter et sa petite bande débarquer. Un simple regard et il a poussé un petit cri pour faire rapidement demi-tour et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il est incapable de résister à mon harcèlement !

…

Et j'avoue que ça commence à me troubler. C'est pas que j'aime pas l'humilier et le rendre à moitié fou, mais… Son comportement m'inquiète. ET si il…… ? Yeark !

Faut que je mette un terme à tout ça. Ca va finir par échapper à mon contrôle et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Oh, non !


	3. Le rêve de Harry

**Le rêve de Harry**

J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar !

J'étais dans la salle de bains des préfets et je prenais une longue douche chaude. Je chantonnais. A cette heure-là personne ne viendrait m'ennuyer, il était tard, tous devaient dormir. Je chantonnais donc, dos à la porte, quand j'ai senti un souffle sur ma nuque.

- Je suis venu en… _ami._ Tu as peut-être besoin… d'aide ?

Sa voix familière me fit frissonner. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps brûlant très proche du mien. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Que voulait-il ? Etait-il, était-il… nu ?

- Oui… me susurra-t-il…

Le timbre de sa voix était comme une caresse sur mon corps vulnérable. Soyeuse. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

- Que, que veux-tu ?

- Toi, bien sûr…

Moi ? Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il posa alors ces deux mains sur mes épaules et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. J'étais pétrifié. Il me retourna face à lui. Oui, il était nu. Oui, il m'enlaça. Sa langue habile jouait avec le lobe de mon oreille. Oui, j'aimais ça. L'eau chaude continuait de couler sur nos deux corps. Il s'amusait avec une de mes mèches et son autre main me plaquait contre lui. J'étais coincé entre deux murs : un fait de ciment, l'autre de chair. Mais je ne cherchais pas à fuir. Je me trouvais bien même. Il voulait m'embrasser. Je détournai un peu le visage :

« Je veux que tu m'aimes Draco… »

* * *

C'est toujours à ce moment-là que je me réveille.

Les premières nuits, je hurlais. Mais maintenant… Ce cauchemar (puis-je encore appeler ça un « cauchemar » quand chaque matin, j'attends impatiemment le soir pour me retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras ?) a commencé en même temps que les réflexions… tendancieuses de Draco, quel que soit l'endroit ou le moment. C'est toujours quand je ne m'y attends pas. A la sortie d'un cours, quand on se croise sur le terrain de quidditch, dans le hall…

Tout a commencé quand il m'a dit qu'il pensait à moi nuit et jour. « _Surtout la nuit, _» il a ajouté. Je m'attendais à tout venant de Malfoy, sauf à ça. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Je… je ne me suis jamais posé la question finalement de savoir ce que j'aimais… enfin… des filles ou des garçons… encore moins Draco Malfoy ! Je déglutis. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Mon cœur s'est mis à cogner dans ma poitrine ! Ouh, j'ai chaud ! Je dois être tout rouge ! Calme-toi. Pense à autre chose. Pense à autre chose. Il pense à _moi_ ! Puis il a sorti « _Le Kama-Sutra pour sorciers_. » C'en était trop ! Non seulement il pensait que j'étais… enfin… que j'étais attiré par… par les garçons, mais en plus il me prenait pour un obsédé ! Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a mis en colère en fait. Heureusement, Ron est arrivé.

Mais depuis, il me poursuit. Ce matin, par exemple, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron et je suis allé chercher un livre sur les potions (je ne suis vraiment pas doué, faut vraiment que je travaille, sans parler de Snape qui s'acharne sur moi) et il était là. Adossé contre les livres, l'air désinvolte, le sourire en coin. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis devenu rouge comme une pivoine, j'ai crié et je suis parti en courant comme un possédé. Vraiment discret…

M'aime-t-il ? Et moi ? Je l'aime ? Je me sens tout chose quand je le vois. Je redoute son regard. Je redoute sa voix. Alors que je le fuis, lui me persécute. Si je suis tombé en quidditch c'est de sa faute. Oh, avant il me poussait pour ça. Là, j'ai plongé mes yeux dans ses deux grands lacs d'eau claire et il a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres cerise. Je n'ai pas vu le poteau et… je suis tombé… amoureux.

Amoureux ? Amoureux ? Amoureux de… _Draco_ ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Réveille-toi Harry ! Pourrais-je être amoureux de Draco ? Non ! Je peux pas être amoureux d'un garçon, quoique cet été, j'aimais bien être avec Andiol, j'aimais le regarder bouger. Peut-être m'attirait-il… Et on a fait quelques trucs ensemble. Que ressentais-je lorsque nos mains s'effleuraient ? Je crois bien qu'après réflexion, je ne lui étais peut-être pas indifférent non plus… Bon, les garçons… peut-être… mais _Draco_ _Malfoy,_ mon cauchemar depuis sept ans, et tout ça à cause d'un _rêve _? Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! JE SAIS PAS ! Je sais plus où j'en suis ni ce qui m'arrive ! Je crois que je suis troublé par ses dessins, ses allusions, ses gestes. Et… je crois que… que oui, je suis amoureux. Oui, je voudrais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Oui je voudrais qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Oui, je voudrais m'endormir contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je parle de Malfoy. _Malfoy_ !

Après le fiasco de ce matin à la bibliothèque, j'en ai rajouté en potions (en potions ! pourquoi c'est toujours là que le pire arrive ?). Je rêvais et mon regard s'est posé sur Draco. Conscient que je l'observe, il pilonne de manière équivoque, moi je m'imagine lui caresser les cheveux. Ses cheveux me font penser à un champ de blé dans lequel j'aimerais me perdre. Sa peau ivoirine me trouble. Je repense au moment où je l'ai surpris torse nu dans les vestiaires. Rien que de penser au dessin parfait de ses muscles fins, j'ai chaud. Je secoue la tête, ferme les yeux mais quand je les ouvre je me noie dans ses yeux bleu pâle. Comment est-il lorsqu'il dort ? Ses cheveux d'or l'auréolent-il ? Sa bouche est-elle entrouverte ? A-t-il un sommeil agité ou paisible ? Murmure-t-il ? Draco, pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ? Oh, Draco… Tu es tellement beau que… que je souffre de te regarder.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes rêveries que je n'ai pas vu Snape venir.

« Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous récidivez. Essayer de faire exploser la classe une fois ne vous suffit pas. 50 points en moins et vous resterez tous les soirs pendant un mois à nettoyer les chaudrons de vos camarades.

- Mais…

- 20 points en moins supplémentaires Monsieur Potter pour votre insolence. »

Je le hais celui-là ! Vieux croque-mort, va ! Même en enfer on ne voudrait pas de toi !

A la sortie des cours Draco m'attend.

« Alors Potter, t'en es déjà à 200 points en moins et tout ça en dix jours.

- LECHE-MOI MALFOY ! »

Bravo. Tu as dit une connerie Harry. Tout le monde te regarde bizarrement ! Même Ron… Evidemment, il fallait que tu hurles à ce moment-là ! Et que tu hurles ça.

« J'VEUX DIRE « LACHE-MOI ! »

Solution habituelle : la fuite.

Je m'enferme dans les toilettes et pleure. Ce serpent a semé le trouble en moi. Oui, je le désire. Quand je suis seul, je rêve que je suis dans ses bras. Je rêve que je lui dis tout bas ces mots quotidiens que l'amour encense. Quand je suis seul, j'imagine qu'il est tout près de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire tout ça. Je voudrais tant mais je n'ose pas. Je t'aime quand tu es près de moi. Je t'aime quand tu souris. Je me sens bien quand tu es là. Je pense à toi.

Mais toi, tu moques-tu de moi ? Tantôt amoureux transi, tantôt pervers, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tes regards lubriques suivis de caresses bouleversantes. Tu as versé le poison dans mon oreille… A quel jeu joues-tu Malfoy ? Pourquoi t'amuses-tu avec mes nerfs ? Je te hais. Je te hais. JE TE HAIS ! Je... t'aime.

Je dois lui parler. Je ne peux plus rester comme ça. A le dévorer des yeux. Ce doute est une torture pour moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Prends-moi ou jette-moi mais fais quelque chose. Hmmm… ça va être dur de lui parler mais je n'en peux vraiment plus…

Après notre entraînement, je l'attends. Il arrive toujours en avance, je n'aurai qu'à tarder dans les vestiaires. Ma gorge est nouée, mon estomac serré. J'arriverai jamais à lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends Potter ? Que ta mère vienne te chercher ? »

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Pourquoi même lorsqu'il me crache des insultes au visage me plait-il autant ?

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Le bleu de ses prunelles est comme la surface d'une mare gelée. Et je glisse dessus… Je tente de répondre mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Sois courageux Harry !

« T'as perdu ta jolie langue, Potter ? »

Il s'approche de moi et me bouscule violemment. Au moment où il me touche, j'entends « _Expelliarmus. _» Ron.

« T''en as pas fini avec lui, Malfoy ?

- Oh… Le rouquin à la rescousse du balafré. Comme c'est mignon… Récupère-le ton petit ami. Il semble perdu.

- Malfoy, lâche-le. Viens Harry. »

Je tente de me dégager.

« Non Ron. Je… »

Je dois parler à Draco !

« Tu quoi ? »

Les autres joueurs de Slytherin arrivent. NON ! JE DOIS PARLER A DRACO !

« Viens Harry, ça grouille de vermine ici. »

Je prends mes affaires et je jette un dernier regard à mon bourreau. Ses yeux sont clairs comme un miroir. Je t'aime Draco…


	4. Le réveil de Draco

**Partie I : l'échange – jour 1**

**Le réveil de Draco**

_« Oh, Draco ! Aime-moi ! »_

_Les yeux verts étaient suppliants. Mais ils se durcirent soudain. La voix aussi se fit plus menaçante._

_« Aime-moi… ou je prendrai de force tout ce qui est toi, corps et âme ! »_

_Le visage d'Harry Potter se rapprocha du sien. Le jeune homme brun caressa ses lèvres de sa langue – par Merlin, c'était une langue de serpent ! Mais Draco restait figé. Harry se serra alors contre lui et l'embrassa férocement, comme s'il cherchait à se venger de tout le mal que lui avait fait Draco. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte… mais il ne le pouvait pas… ou ne le voulait pas. A mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait, il devenait plus doux. Draco gémit et sentit une larme perler au coin de ses paupières closes. Une chaleur étrange avait envahi son corps et semblait s'emparer de son esprit. Il commençait à avoir mal. Partout. Il repoussa Harry… ou du moins essaya. C'était comme s'il était englué avec le Gryffindor. Harry relâcha sa bouche et posa son front sur celui de Draco. Quand ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, il fut stupéfait d'y lire tant de douleur et de peine. Sa propre douleur s'intensifia._

_« Harry… murmura-t-il difficilement._

_- Toi aussi tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura l'autre._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Adieu, Draco ! »_

_Et Harry le repoussa brusquement. La douleur l'aveugla un instant et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Il ressentit alors un grand froid, comme s'il était nu dans la neige. Il releva les yeux vers Harry et…. ce qu'il vit le glaça encore plus ! A côté du brun Gryffindor se tenait un pâle jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_« Je garde ça en souvenir, si tu veux bien », lui dit Harry._

_Draco tendit une main suppliante vers Harry et son propre corps… quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune substance. Il n'avait plus d'enveloppe charnelle. Il ne valait pas mieux que le Baron Sanglant ou Peeves. Il poussa un cri d'effroi…_

_« NNNNNNOOOOOONNNNNNN ! »_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Mon corps ! J'approche avec appréhension le bout de mes doigts de mon visage et je sens la chair tiède, la douceur de mes cheveux, la trace humide des larmes sur mes joues. Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin, quel cauchemar ! Je m'assois dans mon lit. C'est bizarre, ça ne me ressemble pas. Une telle terreur… Un Malfoy doit se contrôler, même dans son sommeil, merde !

Une pâle lumière grise doit envahir la chambre car les lourds rideaux de mon lit sont auréolés. Il doit être 6h du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas en poussant un soupir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve stupide ? Horrible, même.

Je m'étire de façon féline pour chasser toute trace de sommeil de mes membres fins et musclés. Au moins, j'en ai !

Mais au fait, pourquoi avoir rêvé de Potter ? Et qu'il m'embrassait, en plus. Plutôt très bien mais _yeark_ quand même ! Il est mon pire ennemi, merde !

Faut que je me surveille, en plus de me faire faire des cauchemars, ce crétin me fait de plus en plus jurer, en prime. Je devrais faire une thèse sur l'influence néfaste que le très Saint Potter peut avoir sur les gens. Ca changerait un peu de ce qu'on dit sur lui d'habitude – l'Elu, Celui qui a Survécu, le Lion de Gryffindor, l'Attrapeur du siècle et gna gna gna…

Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un peu ma faute aussi. Je savais bien que mon petit jeu avec lui finirait par me jouer des tours. Mais depuis quand un Malfoy doit-il culpabiliser de torturer quelqu'un ? Surtout si ce quelqu'un est _Harry Potter_ ?

Mon sourire carnassier disparaît presque immédiatement et se fond en une grimace amère. Je pose ma main droite sur mes yeux clos. Je revois encore ses yeux verts, ce regard qu'il a eu hier, dans les vestiaires…

Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, dit-on. Dans ce cas, l'âme de Harry Potter ne va pas très bien et je sais qui est la source de tous ses malheurs.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu honte de mon comportement, à cet instant précis où ces yeux verts m'ont regardé, comme s'ils siphonnaient mon âme. Heureusement, j'ai repris le dessus et je l'ai insulté. Et je l'ai bousculé. Puis le rouquin a débarqué en essayant de jeter un sort. J'ai rigolé. Parce qu'encore une fois, Weasley nous avait démontré ses merveilleux talents – depuis quand un _Experliamus_ est censé créer des picotements chauds dans tout le corps ? Ouarf ! … Et parce que j'étais bien content que quelqu'un vienne faire taire ce regard vert.

Quand mon équipe a débarqué, j'ai su que les deux gryffy allaient battre en retraite. Tout redeviendrait normal. Alors que j'enfilais ma tunique vert et argent d'Attrapeur, j'ai levé la tête vers Potter. Il ramassait son sac de cours et me jeta un dernier regard avant de partir. J'ai essayé de rester le plus froid possible. Ces yeux… ce regard… cette mélancolie…

J'ai cru y détecter quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne veux pas savoir !

Bon, Draco, secoue-toi ! Laisse tomber Potter et ses états d'âme ! Evite-le quelques jours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

Je m'étire une dernière fois et me dis qu'il est temps de se lever. J'écarte le rideau de mon lit et pose les pieds à terre.

_Froid._

_Lumière._

…

Mais qu'est-ce que…

…

Mon lit est trop près de la fenêtre.

La fenêtre n'est pas orientée au Nord mais à l'Est et le soleil levant me picote les yeux.

Le sol est froid sous mes pieds nus, donc je n'ai plus de descente de lit.

Les rideaux… ils sont d'un rouge profond… et ils sont… flous.

_Tout… est… flou !_

Je reste figé au bord de mon lit, tous les sens en éveil. Rien ne va.

Au toucher, le sol est anormalement nu.

A la vue, tout flou… pas bon.

A l'odeur… c'est moi ou ça sent des pieds ?

A l'ouïe………… c'est moi ou j'entends des… ronflements ?

Au goût, ma gorge est asséchée mais je ressens comme de la bile qui me brûle la gorge.

QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !

Je me lève doucement et plisse les yeux pour dissiper le brouillard qui m'entoure. Je fais le tour de mon lit… et découvre une chambre commune avec trois autres lits comme le mien d'où émanent des ronflements plus ou moins musicaux. Des posters de joueurs de Quidditch ornent les murs. Je me dirige en tremblant vers la porte de la chambre.

J'ai dû glisser sans m'en rendre compte dans la quatrième dimension…

Mon cerveau marche au ralenti, écrasé par la stupéfaction. Ma main percute la porte quand j'essaie d'atteindre la poignée. Je grogne. Mais pourquoi je vois aussi flou ? La respiration haletante, je sors en faisant un peu grincer la porte – ce qui ne gêne personne, vu le concert qui continue à se jouer derrière moi – et descends le large escalier en colimaçon. Je commence à avoir une petite idée mais… non !

De nouveau une porte. Plus grande. Je l'ouvre.

Une cheminée. Des canapés remplis de coussins. Des tapis épais. Des tables d'étude. Des étagères remplies de livres. Des chaises à bascule. Le tout aux couleurs… rouge et or !

La Salle Commune des Gryffindors !

Je m'effondre dans le fauteuil le plus proche, toujours tremblant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Je sursaute en entendant le bruit d'une porte, opposée à celle d'où je suis venu. Sûrement celle du dortoir des filles. Qui peut bien se lever aussi tôt ? - à part moi, bien sûr… prendre soin de son apparence prend du temps.

Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de deviner qui se cache sous les longs cheveux bruns.

« Harry, c'est toi ? » demande la fille.

Cette voix ! C'est Granger, cette foutue Sang-de-bourbe ! Elle se rapproche et a l'air de me fixer bizarrement.

Pauvre conne, toi qui es censée être si intelligente, tu confonds un Malfoy avec _Potter_ ! J'en rirais presque si…

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais _à cette heure_ et en _pyjama_ dans la Salle Commune ? Et où sont tes lunettes ? »

Pas de doutes. C'est bien à moi qu'elle parle. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je lève une main hésitante à mon front. Je sens une cicatrice. En forme. D'éclair.

« Tu as encore fais un cauchemar, Harry ? Parle-moi, tu m'inquiètes !

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! » je lui crache.

Malgré ma vue défaillante, je devine des larmes dans ses yeux. Ah, je suis trop fort ! Je lui tourne le dos brusquement et remonte dans ce qui me tient lieu de chambre. J'ouvre la malle au pied du lit où je dormais. Mais quel foutoir ! Je fouille frénétiquement et je trouve enfin ce que je cherchais : un miroir.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et le lève à la hauteur de mon visage. Pas de doute : deux yeux verts me fixent étrangement au milieu d'un visage pâli par l'émotion ; une cicatrice sur le front ; des cheveux bruns en bataille. C'est bien Harry Potter qui me fixe dans ce miroir.

Je repose l'objet dans la malle et m'allonge sur le lit. Je ne tremble plus du tout. Je me mets même à rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

C'est bien le cauchemar le plus débile que j'ai fait de toute ma vie !

Ah, vraiment, ça fait du bien de rire… Mais…

« Harry ? C'est toi qui rigoles comme un débile à cette heure… ? »

Une voix pleine de sommeil. Une voix que je connais et qui me glace le sang. La voix de Ron Weasley. Sachant que Harry n'était pas du matin, sans doute Finnigan était-il allé chercher le Préfet rouge et or dans sa chambre pour « dresser le petit lion. »

Je me relève. Assis sur le bord du lit, je fixe mes mains tremblantes. Floues. Mes mains. Non. _Ses_ mains. Instinctivement, ces mains vont vers la table de nuit. Elles attrapent les lunettes qui y sont posées. Je les pose sur mon nez. Miracle !

Malheureusement, si tout devient clair, le mystère reste entier. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette chambre et surtout _dans ce corps_ !

« Harry ? (toujours le rouquin) – bâillement – t'es déjà réveillé ? T'as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

Mais pourquoi tout le monde lui demande ça ? Déjà tout à l'heure, la miss Je-sais-tout… A croire qu'il a tout le temps des cauchemars. Je me frotte l'arête du nez. Ces lunettes me gonflent déjà !

« You ouh, Harry ! (encore lui !)

- Quoi ! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix deux secondes !

Ouais, pas très diplomate comme réponse. Mais bon…

Je l'entends qui approche. Il apparaît au bout de mon lit, dans un ignoble pyjama qui a bien du faire toute la famille Weasley avant d'arriver à lui. Il a l'air inquiet. Après ce que je lui ai dit, c'est assez déplacé. A sa place, je serai ulcéré. Agressé de bon matin…

« Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me poser des questions débiles dès le matin. C'est possible ?

Mon ton est plus que cassant mais il ne se démonte pas plus que ça. Il sourit, même ! Ah, qu'il m'énerve ! J'ai la soudaine envie de me lever et de le frapper. Mais il s'approche de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec un air niais… ou gentil… j'sais pas trop.

« Sacré Harry, va ! (il rigole, en plus !) T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi ! »

Il repart vers son lit en s'étirant.

« Tant qu'on est debout, on va prendre le p'tit déj ? Au moins ce matin t'auras le temps de le prendre… puisque tu as daigné te réveiller !

- Ouais, bonne idée. »

C'était plus un grognement qu'une réponse, mais ça a l'air de le satisfaire. Il faut tirer cette affaire au clair. Et pour ça, je dois voir absolument une personne : Harry Potter !

Il va me le payer ! Comment il a fait ça ?

…

Non, ça peut pas être lui. Ce serait débile de sa part. Mais bon, on parle de Harry Potter, là. Donc, il n'y a aucune possibilité à écarter.

« Tu t'habilles ou tu comptes descendre à la Salle Commune en pyjama ?

- On t'as jamais dit que t'étais saoulant, Weasley !

- … Si. »

Son ton est plus froid. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Hermione. Toi. Mais normalement, tu m'appelles Ron… même quand t'es pas réveillé.

- Euh… excuse-moi, _Ron_. (_dur à dire, mais c'est pour la bonne cause… j'espère !_) J'ai vraiment fait un rêve très bizarre cette nuit et ça m'a… retourné.

- Ah oui ? A propos de quoi ? »

Bingo. Toute colère a quitté sa voix. Ces Gryffindors sont trop faciles à berner.

« Ben…. (_vite une idée !_) Ah, j'ai rêvé que… j'étais Draco Malfoy !

- Par Merlin ! Tu parles d'un cauchemar ! »

_Merci, connard ! Va crever en enfer avec toute ta famille de bouseux !_

« Ouais, tu parles ! (_je me force même à lui sourire. S'il savait ce que j'avais envie de faire à son nez…_)

- Et c'est ça qui te faisait rire tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. C'est tellement débile, comme rêve !

- C'est sûr. Bon, on va déjeuner ? J'ai faim !

- Pars devant, je te rejoins dès que je me suis habillé.

- Ok, à tout de suite. Je t'attends dans la Salle Commune. »

Et sur ces paroles joviales typiquement gryffy, il se casse de ma vue pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il va vraiment falloir que je me tape _ça_ tous les jours ? Finalement, Potter est vraiment un héros.

Je me lève et vais fouiller dans la malle au pied du lit pour trouver un truc mettable. Les autres Gryffindors se lèvent aussi. Finnigan. Thomas. Longbottom. Vraiment la crème de la crème. Ils me saluent gentiment et je soupire. Ca va être vraiment une très dure journée !

Vingt minutes plus tard, je descends dans la Salle Commune. Weasley est toujours là. La Sang-de-bourbe est assise à côté de lui. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle me voit arriver. Charmant. Une grande lassitude s'empare de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais mérité bien pire, mais bon…

« Oh Harry ! Raconte-nous vite ce rêve ! Parce que si c'est l'explication de ton humeur de ce matin, il me faudra tous les détails glauques pour te faire pardonner ! »

Sourire forcé. Cette fille est folle ! Mais il faut que je tienne jusqu'au Hall. Là, je trouverais Potter et on aura une explication, tous les deux ! Enfin… j'espère surtout qu'il aura une explication à tout ça.

Alors, je commence un récit abracadabrant sur ce soi-disant rêve tout le long du chemin. Finalement, heureusement qu'ils sont là, j'aurais été bien incapable de rejoindre le Hall depuis la Tour des Gryffindors. Ils ont l'air ravis. Désespérant !

Le Hall n'est qu'à moitié plein. La plupart des étudiants doit encore se préparer, voire dormir pour ceux qui n'ont pas cours à 8h comme nous. On s'installe à la table Rouge et Or. Bizarre, la Salle vue d'ici… Je regarde côté Slytherin. Pas de trace de Harry. Ou de… moi ? Ou la la, je sens une migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez. Ne pas penser tant que je ne le vois pas arriver. On aura bien le temps de voir d'ici là.

Le rouquin et la Sang-de-bourbe sont de vrais moulins à paroles. Ils s'engueulent à propos de je ne sais quoi. Mais qu'ils sont épuisants !

Mon déjeuner fini, j'observe un peu le comportement de mes ennemis de Maison tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers la table des Slytherins. Ils sont bizarres, ces gryffys. Ils s'arrêtent presque tous pour me dire bonjour, en souriant. Ils parlent entre eux. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de clans réels, même si des groupes existent. Il n'y a pas non plus de réelle hiérarchie, comme chez les Slytherins. Très déstabilisant, tout ça.

« Au fait, Harry, tu as fini ton essai pour Snape , me demande miss je- sais-tout.

- … Hein ?

- L'essai sur le Polyjuice, pour ce matin. Tu n'as pas oublié, au moins ?

- Non, bien sûr ! »

Merde. Je l'ai fait, oui. Mais _Harry_, il l'a fait, lui ?

« En parlant de Snape, on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

- Ouais, et vu comme le vieux bouc t'adore, faudrait pas l'énerver un peu plus. Hein, Harry ?

- C'est _Professeur_ Snape ! Et… »

Le regard médusé de Weasley m'a coupé dans mon élan. Surveille-toi Draco !

« … Et je t'ai bien eu ! »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il éclate de rire et me gratifie d'une grande claque dans le dos.

« Ah ah ah ! Tu m'as fait peur une seconde ! T'es trop con, Harry ! »

Mon sourire doit un peu trop ressembler à une grimace parce que Granger me regarde bizarrement. Il faut que je me méfie d'elle. C'est une maligne.

Mais autre chose me préoccupe. Toujours pas de Potter. Ni de Draco. Enfin, bref… Arrivés devant la Salle de Potions, je regarde tout le monde. Pas de trace de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Une bouffée d'angoisse monte en moi. Et si… Et si j'étais mort et que je me sois réincarné dans Potter et que son âme soit dans ce corps aussi, coincée quelque part ? Ou chassée de ce corps pour errer dans le château ? Et que je sois coincé là _pour le reste de ma vie_ ! Je vacille. Une voix glaçante me ramène à la réalité.

« Alors, Potter . Vous avez encore sauté le petit déjeuner ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge. Quand donc apprendrez-vous à vous servir d'un réveil ? »

Snape. D'habitude, je suis content de le voir. Pour le coup, je sens que ce matin ça va pas être de la tarte.

« Non, Monsieur. Tout va bien.

- Pas pour longtemps, dans ce cas. Surtout si vous avez _encore_ oublié votre essai. »

Ses lèvres ont esquissé un sourire carnassier. Typiquement Slytherin. Mais aujourd'hui, ce rictus ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir. Et Potter qui n'est toujours pas là ! Dès qu'il arrive, je le tue et _après_ on discutera !

Je m'installe à la même table que Granger et Weasley et constate que la place entre Crabbe et Goyle est vacante. Ils ont l'air tout perdus. Bande de gros nazes ! C'est que maintenant qu'ils se rendent compte de mon absence !

Heureusement pour Potter, il a fait son essai. Ca doit être nul, mais au moins, ça évitera que Snape me hurle après dès 8h15. J'ai déjà une matinée assez stressante.

Je suis tellement occupé à imaginer où pourrait être ce foutu crétin de Potter que je n'entends même pas ce que dit Snape.

8h30. Toujours pas là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

8h43. J'ai cassé la pointe de ma plume tellement je stresse.

8h52. Merde !

9h07. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

9h23. J'espère pour lui qu'il est mort. Sinon, je me charge moi-même de le démembrer !

9h37. Je vais pleurer.

9h41. La pire journée de ma vie.

9h56. Je n'écris même plus. Granger me jette des regards insistants pour que je reprenne ma plume mais je m'en tape. Snape peut bien me tuer sur place, au moins ça arrêterait ce cauchemar.

10h01. J'ai préféré enfouir mon visage derrière mes mains tremblantes. Au cas où mes yeux brûlants ne lâchent avant mes nerfs. Mais bordel, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai jamais autant voulu voir ta tête d'ahuri…

10h06. Ayez pitié de moi ! Je vous en supplie !

10h09. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Dans trois minutes, c'est la crise d'angoisse. Reprends-toi, Malfoy !

10h12. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne craque jamais. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne craque jamais. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne craque jamais. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne craque jamais.

10h13. Et merde aux Malfoy !

10h14. JE VEUX MOURIR !

10h16. Quoi ? La porte grince. Je me retourne lentement, pour être sûr de ne pas briser cette illusion. C'est obligé, mes oreilles m'ont joué un sale tour. Alors, pourquoi tout le monde s'est retourné ? Pourquoi Snape a arrêté de parler ?

Il est là. Je reste figé, à la fois saisi par un énorme sentiment de soulagement… et un encore plus énorme sentiment d'horreur. Parce que cette personne qui marmonne un 'bonjourprofesseursnape' en s'avançant à grands pas, tête baissée, vers notre table… c'est MOI.


	5. Le réveil de Harry La confrontation

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** On s'est arrêté au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Notes :** publié exceptionnelemnt mardi pour palier au retard des e-boux

**

* * *

**

**Partie I : l'échange – jour 1**

**Le réveil de Harry et la confrontation**

**Le réveil de Harry**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi ! Pas de cauchemar, pas de bruit, et des draps douuuuuuuuuuuuux ! Et en plus, je suis même pas fatigué ! Ca c'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce mon p'tit Harry. J'me demande bien quelle heure il est !

Tiens, elles sont où mes lunettes ? Oh mais je vois bien ! Quel crétin ! Je me suis encore endormi les lunettes sur le nez ! Neville aurait pu me les enlever !

Bon quelle heure il est ?

9h30.

9h30 ? MAIS JE SUIS A LA BOURRE ! Oh non, un cours de Snape en plus ! Merde, merde, merde, faut que je me dépêche !

Chouette Neville a rangé mes vêtements sur la chaise. Neville, t'es le meilleur. Vite, vite, vite ! J'aurai même pas déjeuné ! Et moi qui disais que la journée s'annonçait bien.

Hop, hop, hop Harry t'es le meilleur, tu t'habilles trop vite. Chouette les livres sont sur la table.

Hop, hop, hop, en deux temps trois mouvements Harry attrape le snitch et Gryffindor gagne.

Oh ! Mais je suis où _là _? Aïe, aïe, aïe, chuis pas réveillé. Bon vite, j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir je dois me dépêcher !

- 30 minutes plus tard -

Je comprends rien, je suis déjà passé par là. Elle est où cette Salle de Potions ? Ah la voilà. Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Si je rentre, je me fais allumer. Si je rentre pas… me fait allumer aussi… Je rentre ? Je rentre pas ? Je rentre ? Je rentre pas ? Et si je le jouais à pile ou face ? Je dois avoir une pièce ou deux dans la poche. Voui, en voilà un. Pile je rentre. Face je rentre pas. Ou le contraire. Non, non ! Je vais pas m'embrouiller pour ça ! Pile : je rentre. Face : je rentre pas ! (_Face, face, face, face._) Pile, pas de chance. Respire un grand coup, Harry, tu peux y arriver. Snape est un être humain (_hummm j'me le demande parfois…_) et il va pas te bouffer… Mais bon, avec lui on sait jamais, hein ? Allez Harry, tu peux y arriver !

Qu'est-ce que cette porte peut être lourde !

« Bonjour Professeur Snape… »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, vite, faut que je me faufile jusqu'à Ron. Je baisse le regard, je vais jusqu'à Ron et quand je relève les yeux qui vois-je à ma place aux côtés de Ron ? MOI !

**La confrontation (Draco POV)**

J'avais beau m'y attendre, ça fait un choc. Mais rien de ce que je ressens n'égale ce que lui a dû ressentir quand il a relevé les yeux vers Weasley… et moi. Je réalise soudain qu'il ne sait rien. Parce que c'est un Draco stupefixé qui se trouve en face moi. Les cheveux en bataille, la cravate de travers, un lacet défait, la bouche béante. Pas de doute, Potter est bien dans ce corps. Le sac qu'il tenait dans ses bras serrés – _mon sac_ – tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Un ange passe. Même Snape ne dit rien. Ca se voit tant que ça que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il lève ses mains à ses beaux yeux bleus pour les frotter énergiquement. Mais non, Potter, c'est toujours _toi _qui te fixes. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air horrifié.

D'un coup, je sens toute la frustration et la peur et l'angoisse se muer en colère et se déverser en moi comme une vague dévastatrice. Le tsunami Malfoy s'est réveillé.

« JE… VAIS… TE… TUER ! »

Je lui saute dessus, les mains vers sa gorge.

« SORS DE CE CORPS, MONSTRE ! »

Je serre toujours sa gorge. Sa gorge… Ses yeux bleus sont remplis de terreur et d'incompréhension. Ses yeux… _Mes_ yeux ! _MA_ gorge !

Je le relâche. Deux mains puissantes m'arrachent à lui et me soulèvent comme si je n'étais fait que de paille.

« POTTER ! VOUS ETES DEVENU FOU , me hurle Snape au visage. Suivez-moi immédiatement dans le bureau du Proviseur ! »

Il me traîne par le bras, me le broyant presque. Tout commence à redevenir flou. Pourtant je sens toujours les lunettes sur mon nez.

« Zabini ! Occupez-vous de M. Malfoy. Amenez-le à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout va bien. Les autres, le premier qui bouge une oreille, je le saurai et il aura droit à quelques récurages de chaudrons … en compagnie de cet individu ! »

Au ton très mauvais de sa voix, il doit parler de moi, là. Je sens une nausée terrible monter en moi. Il manquerait plus que je lui vomisse dessus ! Ca arrive à me faire sourire.

« Et ça vous fait rire en plus, M. Potter ! »

Il m'aurait avada kevadré qu'il n'y aurait pas mis plus de haine ! Merlin, que cet homme peut être agressif, parfois…

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je sens sa poigne se resserrer. _Aïïïeuh…_

Tout tourne. Je m'écroule. Je ne comprends plus ce que dit Snape. Ni personne d'ailleurs.

Mon vœu de 10h14 s'est exaucé.

Je suis mort.

* * *

**Prohain chapitre :** "Premier contact" (et merci de nous suivre :-)) 


	6. Premier contact

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl(préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC)et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**Partie I : l'échange – jour 1 (suite)**

**- Premier contact -**

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était. L'infirmerie. Merlin, ce n'était _toujours pas_ un cauchemar ! Il se releva doucement. Il se sentait encore un peu bizarre, mais avec ce qui lui arrivait … Hermione Granger bondit de derrière le rideau qui le séparait du reste de l'infirmerie, un air soulagé sur son joli visage.

_Oh, non ! Pas elle, pitié…_

« Harry ! Ca y est ! Tu es réveillé ! Ron, viens vite !

_Non, pas les deux en même temps ! Je suis convalescent, merde ! Pompom veut m'achever ou quoi ?_

« Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter sur Malfoy ?

- … Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, casse-toi !

- Harry, ne parle pas à Ron comme ça ! Tu n'es pas toi-même, en ce moment… »

Draco retomba lourdement sur le lit et enfouit son visage… non, celui de Potter, dans ses mains. « _Tu n'es pas toi-même, en ce moment… »_ Si elle savait comme elle avait encore et toujours raison !

« N'empêche, rajouta le rouquin imperturbable, te jeter sur lui devant Snape en plus… C'est vraiment pas malin. Si tu veux vraiment le tuer, fais-le plus discrètement ! C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il te fait subir ces derniers temps, je comprends…

- Quoi ?

- Quoi « quoi » ? Ben tu sais…

- Non, … Ron. Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire.

_Intéressant._

- L'espèce de harcèlement qu'il te faisait, là…

- Harry, il y a plus important pour l'instant.

_Ne le coupe pas, connasse._

- Ah oui, Snape ! T'as de la chance d'être tombé dans les pommes, sinon il t'aurait fait virer d'Hogwarts.

- De quoi ?

- Je te rappelle que t'as essayé d'étrangler Malfoy, devant toute une classe et un professeur _sans aucune provocation_ ! »

De nouveau, une grande lassitude s'empara de Draco. C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter sur son propre corps comme ça. Et si… ?

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Qui, Snape ? Pas très content…

- Mais non, débile ! Je parle de Draco !

- … _Draco_ ? Malfoy va bien. Un peu confus mais il a passé son examen haut la main et Pompom l'a relâché il y a une demi-heure.

- Par contre, pour ce qui concerne Snape, c'est plus grave. Il t'a mis de récurage de chaudrons tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël…

- Quoi ! Mais ça fait presque deux mois !

- Harry, c'est toujours mieux que d'être renvoyé !

- Mais…

- Et on est début novembre. Franchement, tu t'en tires bien, je trouve.

- Toi, la Sang-de-bourbe, garde tes commentaires à deux mornilles pour ceux dans ton genre !

- Harry ! »

Ron le regardait furieusement. Hermione, quant à elle, avait un visage décomposé. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Mme Pomfresh tira le rideau à ce même moment. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois.

« Bien, jeune homme ! Maintenant que vous avez repris vos esprits, vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter ces lieux. Je vous donne ceci pour le stress. Vraiment, ralentissez un peu sur les révisions. Je sais que les NEWT sont importantes, mais vous avez vu ce que fait une accumulation de fatigue ! »

Elle lui tendit un flacon vert clair. Sûrement un fortifiant.

« Merci.

- De rien. Et maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! »

Ils quittèrent les lieux. Hermione laissa les deux garçons devant la porte de l'infirmerie, prétextant qu'elle avait oublié de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. Ron et Draco n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

« Tu exagères, Harry ! Depuis quand tu insultes tes amis, hein ?

- Ecoute, je suis très fatigué. Tu as entendu l'infirmière ? J'ai besoin… d'espace.

- D'espace ? »

_Aïe. Il allait falloir jouer serré sinon, il n'y a pas que Granger qui aura des soupçons._

« Je sais qu'en ce moment je suis à fleur de peau. Laisse-moi le temps de me… ressourcer et ça ira mieux. En attendant… (_fous-moi la paix_ )… laisse-moi respirer et je ne te blesserai pas. Juste quelque temps.

- Harry…

- Pas longtemps, promis ! »

Un sourire là-dessus et l'affaire était dans le sac. Ron tourna les talons et repartit vers la tour Gryffindor, un peu dépité, quand même.

Bon, maintenant, il fallait retrouver Harry Potter.

* * *

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. Draco vit le jeune homme blond avancer doucement, longeant le mur comme s'il était ivre. Il se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffindor. Draco l'interpella, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. 

« Hé Potter ! Faut qu'on parle ! »

L'autre se figea sur place et se retourna lentement vers lui. Son regard bleu ciel était vide. Sous le choc. Visiblement, il ne s'était toujours pas remis soit de l'agression, soit de… l'échange. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues pâles. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ce tremblement s'accentua à la vue… de son propre corps s'avançant vers lui.

« Arrête de pleurer. Mes yeux magnifiques vont être tout rouges et bouffis. T'abuses. On dirait un lapin albinos, maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment je vais être moi? Pourquoi t'es moi ? Comment on va faire ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu m'as jinxé en toi ?

- De quoi ? J'ai fait quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle était suppliante. Celle de Draco se fit plus dure encore. L'autre commençait à le gonfler sérieusement.

« Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir ta tête? »

Il fit un pas en avant. Harry se mit à sangloter. Ce con faisait une crise de nerfs ! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco craque. Il lui envoya une grande claque pour le calmer.

_Ah, ça fait du bien_, se dit-il.

Harry aussi était calmé. Un peu. Il jeta un regard noir à Draco qui fixait sa main étrangement.

« Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Mais c'est moi que j'ai tapé !

- Pourquoi t'es tout le temps méchant? »

Draco n'écoutait plus Harry. Il avait deux fois levé la main sur… lui-même en l'espace de quelques heures. C'était tellement… La main qu'il fixait se mit à trembler elle aussi.

_Non, si on est deux à paniquer…_

L'angoisse montait en lui tout doucement. Harry revint à la charge.

« Pourquoi je suis toi ? Comment on va faire ?

- Mais ta gueule un peu ! »

Harry éclata en sanglots et se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Draco. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps aux cheveux bruns et le serra si fort que Draco eut du mal à respirer un instant. Il eut d'abord le réflexe de vouloir le repousser, mais… la détresse de ce garçon tremblant, la douceur de ses cheveux, la chaleur de ce corps – _son corps_ ! Il ne put que refermer ses bras sur lui pour le réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », lui demanda Harry entre deux sanglots, maintenant plus espacés.

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Il ne pensait pas. Il ne faisait que ressentir ce corps contre le sien. Ferme. Elancé. Ce visage… si beau… si triste… Ces yeux… Deux lacs tourmentés…

_Merlin ! J'arrive plus à penser droit, moi ! C'est MON corps, je vais pas commencer à fantasmer dessus !_

Comme Harry pleurait encore doucement, il essaya de se concentrer sur leur problème commun. Mais rien ne venait.

« …Euh… »

Harry se calma encore un peu. Il renifla et décolla sa tête blonde et ébouriffée de la poitrine de Draco. Celui-ci regardait au loin, visiblement troublé.

« Ok, il faut qu'on réfléchisse calmement. »

Draco repoussa tout doucement Harry qui le fixait en tremblant encore un peu. Il avait vraiment une tête complètement défaite !

« Tu veux un mouchoir ? »

La lèvre inférieure de Harry se remit à trembler violemment. Les lacs de ses yeux se vidèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

« Ouiiiiiiiii…. Merciiiiiii…. »

Et il se remit à sangloter dans les bras de Draco. Ca, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La colère s'alluma brusquement dans le cœur de Draco, comme si un dragon avait déversé tout son feu en lui. Sa voix devint tranchante comme l'acier.

« Prends tes manches, Potter! »

L'effet fut immédiat. Harry se détacha de lui, ne pleurant plus du tout. Un orage gris flottait dans son regard, un orage très menaçant qui glaça Draco un court instant.

_Quoi ?_

Harry décocha un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Draco qui se plia en deux sous le choc. Le souffle court, il vit le blond s'éloigner, le corps secoué de sanglots. Non, il ne devait pas partir. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Qu'ils tirent tout ça au clair. Alors, tant pis pour la fierté des Malfoy ! Il allait falloir s'excuser…

« Reviens, p'tit con. (_Tu repasseras pour les excuses ! Réfléchis, Draco ! Un peu de diplomatie !_) …euh, non. Harry ! »

A son nom, Harry s'arrêta net. Il sanglotait toujours, les poings serrés.

« Harry, je suis désolé. »

Il se retourna doucement, le visage crispé. Il fixait Draco, plongeant la tourmente de ses yeux glacés dans les yeux verts qui se voulaient rassurants.

« Ca m'a un peu chamboulé, tout ça… », continua Draco d'une voix douce.

Il sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche de pantalon et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si la vue de Draco gentil était un mirage. Il soupira doucement et s'avança lentement vers l'offrande.

« Tiens, essuie ton nez, je suis horrible à voir ! »

Harry arracha le mouchoir et se moucha. La colère brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux. Vraiment, la diplomatie et Draco, ça faisait deux ! Il continua, l'air de rien.

« Bon, t'as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer?

- A ton avis? »

Le ton était plus qu'agressif, chargé de venin. Draco l'ignora toujours.

« ... La dernière fois qu'on a été ensemble... »

Draco s'arrêta soudain, troublé par le souvenir des yeux verts. Ils étaient bleus maintenant, mais la même douleur s'y lisait. C'est à peine s'il remarqua que Harry le fixait toujours, le visage plus doux maintenant.

« Je voulais pas te frapper, murmura-t-il.

- Hum, quoi?

- Je... je voulais pas te frapper. »

Sa voix était plus forte. Elle ramena Draco sur terre. Il en oublia les lambeaux de son dernier cauchemar qui flottaient dans son esprit l'instant d'avant.

« Ah, ça...

- Excuse-moi…

- C'est rien, j'ai connu pire... Passons… »

Vraiment, ces yeux gris emplis de compassion le troublaient un peu trop.

_J'ai vraiment des très beaux yeux!_

« Tu... Tu... sais pourquoi... pourquoi on est... enfin... on est plus nous ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être beau quand je suis troublé..._

- ... Hum… euh… non.

- C'est pas toi qui m'a jinxé ?

- Mais non, crétin! ...euh, Harry. »

_Faut être diplomate avec lui, c'est chiant!_

Harry se rapprocha de Draco d'un pas hésitant.

« On... On fait quoi ? »

Sa voix était presque éteinte. De nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais Draco était plongé dans ses pensées, ressassant la veille… Il devait y avoir quelque chose, un incident… Oui, peut être…

« Par contre, maintenant que j'y pense... J'ai fait...quoi encore ! Tu pleures ?

- Non !

- Et c'est quoi, ça?

- Rien ! »

Son ton était féroce mais il luttait visiblement pour se retenir de pleurer. Draco avança sa main droite pour effleurer les larmes naissantes du bout des doigts. Ce contact lui fit un étrange effet. Harry déglutit. Sa respiration était lourde, difficile.

« Eh, ça va aller?

- NON ! »

Et il éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Draco fit une moue de dédain. Potter lui tapait réellement sur le système ! Sa compassion avait des limites.

« Tu me fais vraiment pitié…

- Je te déteste Malfoy.

- Quand je pense que t'es censé sauver le monde magique. Laissez-moi rire !

- JE TE DETESTE !

- Mais oui, c'est ça. »

Harry ne pleurait plus du tout. Les larmes avaient été remplacées par des éclairs dans son regard.

« Je te hais ! Tu jubiles du malheur des autres. Tu es arrogant, imbu de ta personne. Tu n'aimes que toi mais sache que personne ne t'aime.

- ...

- Tout le monde murmure dans ton dos. »

Draco était figé. Estomaqué. Depuis quand Saint Potter avait appris le sens de la répartie cinglante. C'était _son_ domaine, ça.

« Ils rigolent de ta fatuité. TOUS ! Et pas que les Gryffindors… »

Harry avait encore franchi la ligne rouge. Draco sentit ses joues brûler comme sa haine envers Potter et ses paroles… si vraies.

« TA GUEULE!

- Quoi ? Ca te met en colère de savoir ce que tout le monde pense de toi ?

- J'ai dit : ferme ta petite gueule, Saint Potter.

- Descends sur terre Malfoy. Fils à papa… sans personnalité.

- Balafré ! Orphelin ! Moi au moins, j'ai un père… et une mère… qui m'aiment. »

Là, il avait fait mouche. Harry blêmit. Il tremblait, mais de colère, cette fois. Draco en rajouta une couche.

« Pas comme certain… Hein, Potter. »

Il arborait un sourire triomphant. Une douleur incommensurable traversa le regard gris et Harry baissa les yeux, vaincu. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Draco croisa les bras. Il avait gagné ! Il jubilait !

_Yark yark ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fils à papa, Potter !_

Mais soudain, la réalité de la situation lui revint en pleine figure. Il avait tout foutu en l'air par arrogance. Il se laissa glisser par terre, dépité par son propre comportement.

_Par Merlin, c'est pas gagné !Merde, faut que je le rattrape ! Sinon, y serait foutu de se trancher MES veines, ce con !_

Il se releva brusquement et courut après Harry.

Mais Draco eut beau parcourir tous les couloirs alentour, il ne trouva aucune trace de lui.

_

* * *

_

**Prochain chapitre :** "Première neige"


	7. Première neige

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**Partie I : l'échange – jour 4**

**- Première neige -**

Lundi. On était déjà lundi. Draco était au bord du désespoir. Au bord de l'explosion. Depuis trois jours maintenant, Harry l'évitait soigneusement. Et plutôt bien, même !

Impossible de le coincer dans un coin pour lui parler tranquillement, même en sortie de cours. Et avec Granger et Weasley sur les talons, en prime ! Allez leur expliquer que Harry Potter a un besoin impérieux de parler seul à seul avec Draco Malfoy !

_On s'en sortira jamais comme ça, Potter ! Montre-toi, par Merlin !_

Draco errait dans le château, scrutant chaque recoin pour voir s'il apercevait la silhouette blonde. Aucune trace.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune M. Potter ? »

Draco sursauta. Evidemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Nick-quasi-sans-tête ne faisait pas de bruit de pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

« Euh… et bien, en fait, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider.

- Ce serait avec joie. Vous savez, nous autres, fantômes, n'avons pas beaucoup d'occupations à part errer sans but. Parfois, il nous arrive de…

- EH ! Je croyais que vous vouliez m'aider ! C'est pas en me faisant mourir d'ennui que vous le ferez !

- Très bien ! Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile.

_Heureusement que les fantômes n'ont pas trop d'amour propre ! Faut vraiment que je prenne des cours de diplomatie…_

- Et bien, voyez-vous, je cherche un élève qui peut être n'importe où dans l'école… et si possible un endroit isolé… »

* * *

Le parc. Merlin, en plein mois de novembre, alors que la première neige était justement tombée ce week-end – « _ce long week-end de recherche dans le foutu château glacé et immense » _- il avait fallu que Potter se réfugie dans le parc.

_Cherchez près du grand chêne au bord du lac_, lui avait dit Nick.

Draco ajusta sa cape autour de lui et franchit la lourde porte d'Hogwarts. Le vent ne soufflait plus, fort heureusement, et l'air était plutôt doux bien qu'humide. Il avait franchi le long pont qui séparait l'école du parc enneigé et maintenant, ses pas crissaient dans la neige fraîche. Il aimait ce son étouffé. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lac gelé, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Harry, et surtout _comment_ lui dire.

Il le vit enfin, petite forme recroquevillée sur un banc, les bras autour de ses genoux remontés. Le cœur de Draco se serra.

Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres. Soit Harry ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il s'en moquait. Il était toujours immobile, une fine pellicule de neige recouvrant ses épaules.

_Merlin, il doit être gelé ! Il n'a même pas son écharpe. Il veut me tuer d'une pneumonie ou quoi !_

« Hé, Harry ! Faut que je te parle d'un truc important. Très important. »

La tête blonde se releva et les yeux bleus cessèrent de fixer le lac, vaste étendue de glace.

Et quand ils se posèrent sur Draco, il frissonna. C'est comme si Harry tout entier était de glace, dedans et dehors. Draco inspira profondément.

_C'est pas gagné…_ _Mais au moins il ne fuit pas._

Il continua, ignorant l'absence totale de réaction du corps devant lui.

« Ca fait plusieurs jours que ça dure et on est en train de foutre nos vies respectives en l'air. »

Toujours rien. A peine un mouvement de cils sur le regard de givre. Il fallait des arguments plus frappants.

« Ta copine Granger veut plus me… _te_ parler. Je l'ai un peu trop… »

Draco frémit. Une légère lueur était passée dans les yeux bleus. Enfin il réagissait !

« … agressée verbalement, on va dire. (les traits fins du blond se crispèrent, visiblement sous le choc) Sang-de-bourbe, tout ça… »

Les joues de Harry rosirent légèrement – pas de honte ou de gêne comme à l'accoutumée, car ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Il entrouvrit la bouche et serra les poings. Ses traits se durcirent encore plus.

_Un Draco Malfoy plus vrai que nature !_

« Ca m'a échappé, rajouta vite Draco, de peur de voir Harry s'enfuir à nouveau. … et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis MOI… Draco… Malfoy….

- Le fiel coule dans tes veines… Déchet ! »

Draco resta stupéfait. Il voulait le faire réagir, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à autant de haine dans la voix du très Saint Potter. Il essaya de garder son calme.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter !

- Ton sang pur est pourri ! cracha Harry aussi sec.

_Ou la la ! Ca va être très chaud dans dix secondes. Respire, Draco ! Ne lui pète pas le nez, tu le regretteras toute ta vie en te regardant dans le miroir !_

- Tu ruines ma réputation aussi.

- _Moi _je m'amuse !

- Merde, tous les Slytherins vont me mépriser, maintenant ! », et il eut un sourire carnassier.

Harry pencha la tête de côté et une lueur étrange – de la malice ? – passa comme une brise légère dans son regard.

« Ton petit… _mignon_ est adorable, lui. »

_De quoi ! Mais de quoi il parle…. Non… Bl… Blaise ? Lui et Blaise ?_

«... Grrrrrrr… Lèche Blaise... Euh... (il vira au rouge) Nan, _laisse_ Blaise en dehors de ça.

Tu sais… On t'a pas attendu… »

Alors, il avait vu juste ! Cet enfoiré s'était tapé sa proie ! Son mec ! Et avec _son_ corps ! Il leva la main en un éclair et frappa le blond sans aucune retenue. Harry cligna des yeux et se passa une main sur sa mâchoire endolorie. Draco sentait sa main le brûler. Il avait vraiment tapé fort, là. Ca lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs…

« Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- T'en veux une autre ?

- Oui ! (Harry ronronnait doucement, sa voix était caresse) Abîme ton corps… que je jubile à mon tour. »

Draco ferma les yeux, ébahi par ce comportement. Venant de n'importe quel Slytherin, venant de lui, ça aurait été déjà beaucoup. Mais venant de _Harry Potter_ !

« T'as changé, Potter. – sa voix était amère.

- Ton précieux corps…

- P'tit con!

- Minable…

- Recommence pas, tu vas encore perdre et partir en pleurant.

- …qui se retranche derrière les faiblesses des autres pour exister.

_Quoi ?_

- Qu'est-ce t'as dis?

- Dis-le que je suis orphelin, _moi._

_Harry, arrête !_

- Que j'ai plus mon père et ma mère_, moi ! _»

… _Arrête…_

Les yeux verts se baissèrent. Mais Harry continuait, le ton de plus en plus acerbe.

« Dis-le !

- Ta gueule. – mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

- Oh… qu'est-ce qui arrive au petit ver de terre ?

- Ca doit être d'être dans ton corps qui me rend minable, Potter. – il retrouvait un peu de force dans les insultes.

- Toujours à se cacher derrière des excuses ? Vas-y dis-moi que je suis orphelin ! »

Harry avait rajouté cette dernière phrase avec un sourire machiavélique. Draco commençait à perdre pied. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Sauf bien sûr… Il essaya une autre attaque.

« Minable cloporte !

- Et alors, on perd de sa superbe ? »

Aucune insulte n'atteignait le blond. Il restait arrogant et blessant. Et ça semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Draco fixa longuement les immenses lacs de glace qui illuminaient ce visage inamical.

« J'ai rien à perdre Malfoy. Rien ! Plus rien…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Regret ? Menace ? Merlin, je ne le comprends plus du tout… Vite, une contre-attaque, je dois reprendre le dessus de cette conversation !_

- Même si tes parents étaient vivants, ils t'auraient abandonné sur un pas de porte.

_Noooon, je lui refais le coup de l'orphelin ! Cette fois il va me tuer !_

- Oh… je vais pleurer ! – Harry pencha doucement la tête et fit battre ses longs cils blonds en faisant une moue faussement attristée.

_Mais il se fout de ma gueule, en prime. Petit bâtard !_

Ah ouais? Fais-moi ce plaisir !

Je ne doute pas de l'amour de mes parents, _moi_. Je les ai pas connus pour ainsi dire, mais ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi. Ton... papa en ferait autant ?

_Non, Harry. Pas ce terrain là !_

- Il ne t'aime pas. Il te façonne. »

_Non…_

« Ta mère est trop faible pour t'aimer devant lui. – il ajouta cela avec un rire mauvais.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! – sa voix tremblait.

- Ah oui ? Alors _toi _tu peux dire que ma mère est morte, qu'elle m'aurait abandonné sur le pas de la porte et _moi_ je peux rien dire ? Tu me fais pas peur, Malfoy !

- Arrête!

- Je te hais tellement depuis l'autre jour !

Draco se mit à trembler._ Pitié, tais-toi… Disparais de ma vue… Disparais de ma vie….._

« Tu as changé ma vie et ma vision des choses. Tout est tellement plus clair !

- Redeviens Harry, s'il te plait… - tout en Draco était suppliant.

- Tu vois ce que tu me fais vivre depuis six ans ? Chaque jour…

- ... sinon on s'en sortira pas…

-_Tu_ veux t'en sortir… »

Draco leva vers le blond un regard interrogateur.

« Pas toi?

- Si... murmura Harry comme s'il était enfin redevenu lui-même. Draco se détendit un peu.

- Tu me fais peur, tu sais, Harry... Tu changes...

- Non Malfoy ! (les traits de Harry s'étaient à nouveau durcis) - Je trouve juste le courage de te dire ce que je ressens depuis des années. Mais j'ai compris que tu n'étais rien en fait et je me fiche de toi et de ta vie misérable. »

Se faire arracher un par un tous les masques qu'il avait mis en place pour se protéger... et par son pire ennemi! S'en était trop pour lui... Toutes ses défenses s'écroulaient. Son âme était à nu, telle une plaie douloureuse. Si douloureuse... Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer au point qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

_Non, je ne peux pas pleurer ! Pas… devant LUI ! Pas maintenant !_

« Démystifié, le prince de Slytherin ! »

La mise à mort était arrivée à terme. Draco se sentit vidé de toute force. De toute énergie. Il ne sentait même plus s'il respirait. Il ne sentait plus le froid. Il ne sentait plus rien.

Il baissa la tête et réussit à rassembler les quelques forces qu'il lui restait pour parler d'une voix douce et tremblante.

« Je sais. C'est bien ça qui me fait chier. C'est que ce soit TOI qui découvre mon vrai visage. Celui du crétin qui voulait être roi. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il fixait cet être qu'il venait de briser sans trop s'en rendre compte. Peut-être…

« Non, je n'ai pas des parents qui m'aiment… Non, je n'ai pas d'amis sur qui compter… »

Peut-être était-il allé un peu trop loin ? Draco continua, serrant son visage crispé dans ses doigts frigorifiés. Ses mots devinrent murmure.

« Non... je n'ai rien en fait…

- Ecoute...

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu reprendre son souffle, Draco sentit une larme couler sur sa joue... Sa respiration devint haletante et son visage se fit le reflet de toute sa douleur intérieure, celle qu'il avait accumulée depuis si longtemps sans jamais l'évacuer.

Harry commença à paniquer. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé…

« Je n'ai... plus... »

Maintenant, Draco pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son corps tremblait, comme celui d'un enfant. Harry se leva et s'approcha doucement du brun. Il hésitait. Après tout ce qu'il avait dit, Draco le laisserait-il le toucher ? Il tenta de l'enlacer… et à son grand soulagement, Draco se laissa faire.

« … plus rien… » - parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Harry resserra son étreinte. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux bruns en bataille, essayant de son mieux de calmer cette tempête qu'il avait lui-même déclenchée.

« Rien !

- Pleure pas à cause de moi » – c'était à son tour d'être suppliant.

Draco frémit dans les bras qui l'enserraient. Ce corps qui se voulait bouclier… Cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait, comme si le mur de chair pouvait empêcher tout autre attaque extérieure, arrêter les coups de son père. Il crut sentir le parfum de sa mère.

« Ce… ce que je viens de dire. C'était... c'était du bluff… »

Mais Draco était loin, perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux. Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent encore, et cette nouvelle vague eut raison de ses dernières forces. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et il glissa lentement le long du corps de Harry. Il resta prostré dans la neige, ses yeux clos laissant s'échapper des torrents de douleur. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et l'aida à se redresser. Sa voix était maintenant caresse. Plus aucune trace de haine ou de ressentiment. Tout avait été lavé par les larmes.

« Allez, calme-toi…

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

Draco essaya de se dérober mais Harry le tenait fermement. Il effleura les cheveux bruns du bout des doigts, comme si Draco était devenu une chose si fragile qu'un simple contact l'aurait brisé.

« J'en... j'en vaux pas la peine. » – il parvint à se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attends…. Attends… Ne pars pas… Draco….

- Laisse moi je te dis. Je suis une cause perdue. »

Il s'était arrêté. Harry esquissa un sourire amer.

« Moi aussi… Regarde-moi, regarde-"toi"

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai tant rabaissé toutes ses années?

- Chuuuut….

_Harry, tu dois savoir… Pour une fois que je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre mes propres principes…_

- Parce que je t'enviais! »

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Draco Malfoy l'enviait, _lui_ !

« Je voulais tellement être adulé comme toi. Aimé…. (il baissa à nouveau la tête) Simplement aimé...

- Mais ta maman, elle t'aime, non ? »

La gentillesse et la douceur de Harry le firent frissonner. Comme sa gentillesse à elle autrefois. Un petit sourire triste parvint à se frayer un chemin sur son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il ne sanglotait plus, c'était déjà bien.

« Oui, elle m'aime. – et cette seule pensée le réchauffa.

- Ben tu vois...

- Mais c'est ma mère. Jamais personne d'autre ne m'a dit… 'je t'aime'.

- Je me rappelle pas que mes parents me l'aient dit...

- T'avais un an.

- Toi, tu peux fermer les yeux et entendre la voix de ta maman. »

Draco releva les yeux et fixa Harry un instant. Oui, il y avait bien trop d'eau dans ces lacs troublés. Il enlaça le blond, espérant pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort à son tour et enfouit son visage encore un peu humide dans la chaleur du cou de Harry. Celui-ci frissonna.

« C'est pas grave, elle t'aimait. »

Il crut sentir les battements de cœur de Harry conte sa poitrine qui s'accéléraient. Il continua dans un murmure.

« C'est tellement facile de t'aimer… Tout le monde t'aime... Toi le grand Harry Potter.

- Mais Blaise, il t'aime bien aussi. »

Au nom de Blaise, Draco sentit son cœur voler en éclat. Il se raidit et brisa leur étreinte si réconfortante. Harry était troublé. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, des fois !

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Draco resta muet, lui jetant un regard glaçant.

« Blaise...

- Me regarde pas comme ça… - nouvelle supplique.

- Oh, oui, t'es sûr qu'il m'aime bien?

- Oui... (murmure) Mais tu ne l'écoutes pas.

- C'est p't'être parc'que c'est pas mon genre, d'écouter.

- Draco...

_Pourquoi il me ramène Blaise sur le tapis ? Et pourquoi ça m'énerve autant ? Pourquoi quelqu'un vient s'immiscer entre nous ? …. Nous ? Je.. Je perds la boule !_

- Moi je suis plus... moins...

- Cette... situation nous... perturbe tous les deux. On est plus vraiment nous. »

Draco mesura soudain toute la portée de cette dernière phrase. Il venait de pleurer… devant Harry. Dans ses bras. Pendant au moins….. _Merlin ! La honte !_ Il se sentit rougir.

« Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

- Draco. »

Harry, tout en murmurant le prénom de ce garçon qu'il croyait être plus fort, tendit les mains pour saisir celles de Draco. Celui-ci se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Harry esquissa un sourire malicieux qui fit bougonner le brun.

« Quoi encore?

- Je suis content, tu redeviens toi. Pff le rôle du méchant je sais pas faire longtemps. – un autre sourire amusé.

- C'est sûr ! Mais tu t'améliores de jour en jour. - Draco riait maintenant, finalement détendu.

- Oh! Oh ! Ca serait un compliment de sieur Malfoy ? - un grand sourire ravi éclaira son visage.

- Non, tu peux crever pour ça, Potter. » - mais la voix était douce, les yeux pétillants.

Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et fixa Draco. Cet examen mit mal à l'aise le Slytherin.

« Ah... même... même dans moi je vois ta rage briller au fond du regard.

- Arrête de me fixer tout le temps comme ça ! – il détourna les yeux.

- Regarde-moi... murmura Harry

- Ca doit être un truc de gryffy, ça ! Toujours fixer les gens…

- Ca fait quoi un Draco Malfoy gentil ? Ça a l'air de quoi ? »

Harry avait pris son petit air taquin, qui était du plus joli effet sur le visage fin de Draco. Le brun était troublé par cette vision. Comme par la demande.

« C'est trop bizarre. »

Harry eut l'air ravi. _Ce sourire !_

« J'ai l'air de quoi ? Enfin... t'as l'air de quoi ?

- Crétin. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire. La voix de Draco se fit très douce.

« Comme d'habitude.

- C'est ma vengeance ça ! » – et il éclata de rire.

_Ne pas se laisser troubler. Se recentrer. Le problème. L'échange. C'est ça, reste concentré._

« Pour notre problème, là, faudrait peut-être...

- Oui...

- Je sais pas...

- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends pas grand chose ceci dit !

_Arrête d'être comme ça, Harry ! Tu me tues !_

« Faudrait que tu m'apprennes à être toi... et l'inverse, aussi.

- Hein ?

- Parc'que t'es pas un Malfoy très convaincant, tu sais. »

Sur ces paroles, Draco essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans les cheveux blonds complètement décoiffés.

« T'es pas un gentil garçon convainquant non plus. Rho lâche-moi ! – Harry tenta de se dégager gentiment.

- Je dois soigner ton image. »

Harry se détendit et laissa l'autre garçon travailler de ses mains expertes. Il bougonnait quand même. Draco laissa échapper un sourire.

« Le jour où je rentrerais de nouveau dans ce corps, il a intérêt à être impeccable sinon...

- Bah avec tout ce qu'il y a dans ta salle de bain ! Je sais même pas à quoi ça sert !

- Pauvre garçon! Tu sais vraiment pas grand-chose.

- C'est mieux de se rouler un bon coup dans la boue. - une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux.

- Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. - il lui colla une petite tape sur la tête.

- Tu perds combien d'heures le matin et le soir à te pomponner ?

- D'abord, ça n'est pas du pomponnage !

- Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est juste... pour garder un air royal. »

Draco fit une pause et lança un regard impérial à Harry. Ce dernier se mit à sautiller comme un jeune chiot qui a trouvé une nouvelle baballe toute neuve et couinante à souhait.

« Draco il se pomponne. Draco il se pomponne. Draco il se pomponne.

- Arrête ou je vais encore te taper !

- Vas-y grand fou ! Frappe-moi ! »

_Quoi ?_

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Draco leva les sourcils et Harry rosit légèrement.

« Euh.. je m'emporte. »

Draco poussa un profond soupire de lassitude. _Potter, tu es usant, tu le sais ? Le truc qui porte le plus sur les nerfs au monde…_

« T'as de la chance que je veuille pas m'abîmer...

- T'as pas un peu froid ? »

_Et cette faculté de sauter du troll à l'âne. Comment tu veux que je te suive ?_

« Pardon ?

- Tu me passes mon écharpe ? Enfin.. ton écharpe. Enfin l'écharpe rouge et or ! J'ai froid… et j'ai pas trouvé la tienne. »

Il avait presque murmuré ces derniers mots. Draco frissonna et ce n'était pas le froid. _J'en ai marre. Mais j'en ai marre. _

Il dénoua l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou et la passa autour de celui de Harry. Il sentait l'air froid se glisser sous sa cape là où la chair avait été couverte par la laine. Les grands yeux bleus le fixaient, remplis de…. De quoi ?

Un flocon vint briser ses pensées. Puis un autre tomba doucement entre eux. La neige recommençait à tomber, enveloppant le monde de douceur comme il enveloppait Harry de… _Non ! Arrête de penser des trucs pareils ! Pourtant…._

« Merci.

- Tu me feras vraiment faire n'importe quoi!

- Ca va jaser quand on me verra avec l'écharpe rouge et or. - et il tira la langue à Draco avant de se dégager.

- Rends-la-moi !

- Nooooon ! J'ai froid... pour de vrai.

- T'avais qu'à mettre la mienne... Enfin la Slytherin. ... quoi!

- Je l'ai pas trouvée. Réchauffe-moi alors !

- Qu'est-ce t'as dis ! »

Draco était stupéfait. Mais à quel jeu jouait Harry ? Un jeu qu'il connaissait bien mais qui ne correspondait pas au Gryffindor. Harry prit un air innocent et susurra.

« Quoi ? Réchauffe-moi ?

- Tu dérailles, là.

- Ben... »

Harry se rapprocha doucement, de façon très féline, ronronnant presque. Draco fut estomaqué.

« On peut... »

_Oh, Merlin ! _Harry se colla à Draco, s'enroulant autour de lui comme une liane.

« On peut... »

_Respire ! Respire ! Ne pense pas à ce corps chaud contre toi !_

« On peut boire un bon chocolat chaud ! »

Draco faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Le retour de Saint Potter, incapable d'avoir une idée mauvaise derrière la tête. Il fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Euh... oui.

- Non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- Oui, ok.

- Viens vite, je suis vraiment glacé ! »

Draco obtempéra en grommelant mais Harry s'arrêta net au bout de quelques mètres.

« Attends !

- Quoi, encore.

_Mais quelle plaie ce type ! Incapable de…_

« Va chercher ma cape et viens me rejoindre dans ma cham... enfin ta chambre.

- ... Hein?

- Si on nous voit ensemble ça fera louche, même pour un chocolat.

- Quelle cape?

- Ah.. tu l'as pas trouvée...

- Quoi?

- Forcément, on la voit pas

- Hein, je comprends rien ! »

_Il m'énerve !_

« J'ai... enfin... euh...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sous mon lit…

- Des moutons? »

La conversation commençait à lui peser. Ce que Harry pouvait tourner autour du pot des fois ! Tout le temps, même.

« … y a ma cape d'invisibilité. »

_Sa… quoi ?_

« Des moutons aussi certes.

- D'invisi... Par Merlin !

- Oui... un cadeau _très_... sentimental.

- Ah? De qui? – (_sûrement quelqu'un de puissant…)_

- Tu l'abîmes, Malfoy ou la voles…

Harry devint menaçant et attrapa Draco par le devant de sa cape. Ses yeux étaient féroces.

« EH !

- Tu l'abîmes j'te tue ! Ou je me tue ou je me tue dans toi ou...

- Tu t'embrouilles, là. » – grand sourire.

_Toujours aussi brouillon dans ta tête, Potter… C'est tellement mignon…_

« Enfin, t'y fais gaffe comme à ta vie !

- Ca va !

- Bon….

- Je prends soin de mes affaires, moi ! »

Harry se radoucit. C'est comme si son accès de colère n'avait jamais existé.

« Tu la prends, tu viens au donjon.

- Ok. – soupire.

- Je ferai venir les chocolats (grand sourire) et on ... parle.

- De notre plan, oui, je sais (petit sourire).

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu détournes pas la cape ! »

_Mais quoi encore ? Pourquoi il est aussi chiant ?_

« Tu t'en sers pas pour faire des trucs pas bien !

- Crétin.

- Tu promets... Draco ?

_Merlin, il ne me fait pas confiance _mais_ il me fait promettre. Logique…_

« Mais oui, je promets.

- Ok !

- T'es chiant quand tu veux, toi ! »

Draco lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers la Tour des Gryffindors. Harry cria après lui, tout excité.

« A tout à l'heure ! Enfin à tout de suite !

- Ouais c'est ça. »

_Ca promet…_

Il monta dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or à la recherche de la cape d'invisibilité, obtempérant sans rechigner à tout ce que lui avait demandé Harry. Et sans se demander si ça posait un quelconque problème._

* * *

_

**Prochain épisode :** "Meeting in the Green Room : Jeux de Mains"


	8. Meeting in the Green Room : Jeux de main

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, Moulin Rouge: emprunt du chapitre "Meet Me in the Red Room"

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC), Professeur Snape (Professeur Rogue) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**Partie I : l'échange – jour 4 (suite)**

**- Meet Me in the Green Room : Jeux de mains -**

**(Harry POV)**

Harry rejoint le donjon en courant. Vite il fallait préparer la chambre on ne savait jamais. Il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête mais il allait se retrouver seul, au calme, avec Draco. Peut-être que ce dernier oserait se déclarer après les semaines de séduction qu'il avait exercées sur le Gryffindor.…

_Ah ! J'allais oublier les chocolats ! J'ai un petit peu faim… Je vais rajouter des biscuits au chocolat – ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangés ! _

Après un détour aux cuisines, avec les deux chocolats et une assiette de biscuits, Harry regagna tranquillement le Donjon. Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Vendredi soir, après sa terrible dispute avec Draco, celle où le Slytherin l'avait traité d' « _orphelin_ », Harry avait longtemps pleuré dans les premières toilettes du chemin. Hagard, il avait regagné le Donjon. Le Donjon ! Lieu tant détesté et évité. Il avait du attendre l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini pour pouvoir entrer. « _Arsenic_ » était le mot de passe et évidemment Draco ne lui avait pas dit. Mais… le lui avait-il demandé ? Dans la chambre, seul, il avait commencé à tout ravager. Renverser tout qu'il y avait sur les tables (de nuit, du petit salon, du bureau). Vider les armoires. Il avait commencé à briser tous les bibelots sur la cheminée mais quelqu'un avait toqué. C'était Zabini.

« Draco ? Draco ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu… m'ouvres ? »

_Un ami ? Draco a donc un ami autre que ses deux larbins ? C'est peut-être ma chance ! Mais si ça n'était pas son ami ? Oh tant pis ! Je peux pas rester seul ici ! C'est lugubre ! Je lui ouvre !_

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta chambre ? Tu as invoqué un ouragan ?

- Je… »

Le jeune sorcier ne put pas poursuivre, il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Blaise. Harry s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, du moins le croyait-il. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui… _QUELQU'UN ? Et je suis OU ?_ Il s'était frotté les yeux et tout lui était revenu en mémoire. L'échange, l'agression en cours de Snape, la dispute et sa rage et…, en se retournant vers… mais qui était ce _garçon_ , et… Blaise ? Nu ? Dans le lit avec lui ? Merlin tout puissant ! Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait scruté la chambre (_Lumos_.) et s'était levé pour l'explorer. Des mégots traînaient dans un cendrier, des vêtements un peu partout plus le désordre qu'il avait déjà engendré.

_Super, j'ai mal à la tête, y a un garçon nu dans mon lit qui n'est pas mon lit, j'me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ohlala, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _

_- - - - - - - -- -_

Harry n'avait pas nettoyé de tout le week-end et là il était confronté à un chaos innommable. _Pourquoi j'ai pas rangé hier ? Pourquoi j'ai pas rangé hier ?_ Il posa les deux chocolats et les biscuits : il allait redonner un aspect vivable à la chambre quand Draco toqua selon le code convenu. _Faisons comme si de rien n'était ! _

« Les chocolats sont là ! » lança joyeusement Harry.

A la mine décomposée de Draco, il comprit qu'il aurait du remettre en ordre la chambre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'attendant à ce que le Slytherin lui hurle dessus et ramassa les affaires éparpillées, penaud. _Je vais ranger maintenant !_

« Harry ! »

Au lieu de ça, Draco s'était jeté sur le lit et s'y roula à la manière d'un chat. Il était lové dans les draps de soie. Il posait sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber le ménage si tu commences maintenant t'en auras pour des heures et les chocolats vont refroidir. »

Harry se retourna vers Draco. Le slythy souriait. Il s'assit à côté et avala goulûment un biscuit. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !_ Draco lui tapa doucement la main.

« Eh ! Fais gaffe, tu vas grossir !

- Tu... tu n'auras qu'à me faire perdre les kilos, » se surprit à ronronner Harry, en le regardant profondément.

Il en reprit un autre, qu'il dégusta sensuellement. Le Slytherin rougit. Le troisième biscuit il le proposa à Draco, l'invitant à céder à la tentation. Un peu suspicieux, il céda. Il attrapa le biscuit du bout des doigts, lécha le chocolat du biscuit puis le croqua, se léchant ensuite les doigts. Harry n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

« Délicieux, vraiment délicieux,» conclut Draco.

_Oh oui, Draco, c'était délicieux de te voir savourer le biscuit._

Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation quand Draco lui demanda si ce n'était pas son écharpe, à côté de la porte. _Echarpe ? Quelle écharpe ?_ Harry se retourna. _Ah… l'écharpe._ Il avait prétexté ne pas avoir trouvé l'écharpe verte et argent pour demander celle de Draco, pour le plaisir de ressentir la chaleur du Slytherin l'envelopper. Harry débita une fausse excuse, évitant soigneusement le regard vert qui ne le quittait pas. Draco semblait l'avoir cru. _Ouf, tant mieux. Mais pourquoi je suis autant nerveux ?_

« Détends-toi Harry on dirait que tu vas... imploser.

- C'est une situation... stressante_. (Tu me rends fou Draco !)_

- Stressante? Merci, c'est sympa !

- Non, non pas ça ! Je suis bien là, avec toi sur le lit enfin... je veux dire non, là ça va…

- Ca va, te bile pas j'ai compris le message, rassura Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? - Harry rougit.

- Enfin, ça dépend de ce que tu voulais dire... »

Le regard malicieux, Draco souriait.

« La situation stressante bien sûr ! (_Mon dieu, que je l'aime._)

- C'est malin, je t'ai tout décoiffé ! ajouta le slythy en le recoiffant.

- Tu m'aimes pas ?... Euh tu m'aimes pas, décoiffé ? »

_Si proche !_ Harry ne put contenir un frisson de plaisir. Il prétexta qu'il avait froid. Après tout, ça aurait pu être ça ! _Bon la chambre est parfaitement chauffée mais je suis frileux après tout ! _

«Tu veux que je te réchauffe? »

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. _Ça y est ! CA Y EST !_ Il bredouilla un « _oui _» plein d'envie. Draco posa son chocolat sur la table de nuit. _Mon dieu ! Mon cœur va exploser._ Le Slytherin retira doucement son pull. (_Je t'aime Draco !_), s'agenouilla à côté du Gryffindor (_Merlin! Je vais mourir !_) et il enroula le pull autour de son camarade pour finalement lui frotter le dos. Le gryffy ronronnait.

« Harry, tu es un vrai petit glaçon… »

Draco prit les mains du jeune sorcier frigorifié entre les siennes. Draco porta les mains d'Harry à sa bouche et souffla doucement dessus. (_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !_) Harry tremblait d'extase. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. (_Bon sang, embrasse-moi !_ )

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? »

_Pour te dire que je t'aime, que tu me rends dingue, que j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de toi, de sentir tes baisers, tes caresses._ Draco se rapprocha doucement, il lâcha les mains. _EMBRASSE-MOI !_ pensa Harry.

« Je... On... on devait parler du plan. »

Jamais Harry ne pourrait faire le premier pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Draco remettait encore une de ses mèches en place. _Jamais il n'arrête de s'occuper de lui ? Enfin, ça me gêne pas puisqu'il s'occupe de « moi… »_ Oui, il s'occupait de lui, pas de Harry. Une larme, puis deux, puis trois roulèrent sur les joues pâles du blond. _Jamais il ne m'aimera, Je suis trop con._ Quelques secondes auparavant il avait rêvé d'étreindre le corps de son compagnon contre le sien mais là il ne voulait plus le voir. Il souffrait. Il brûlait de désir pour l'autre sorcier. De désir mais surtout d'amour. _Oui, je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy._ Le Slytherin essaya de le réconforter. Ils trouveraient une solution à leur problème. Tout s'arrangerait. Il y avait un moyen pour tout. _Même pour mon amour pour toi ?_

« Un Malfoy ne renonce pas alors si un Malfoy ne le fait pas, un Potter non plus. Ok ? »

Le slythy accompagna sa remarque d'un baiser sur le front. Harry ondula de plaisir et se blottit dans ses bras. En réponse, Draco l'enlaça délicatement.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... Demande…

- Me... merci... (_Aime-moi._)

- Profite, je suis pas sympa tous les jours.

- Ce... ce que je veux de toi ne... ne se demande pas, sourit faiblement Harry.

- Ou la, tu me fais peur... tu veux un rein ?

- Les deux même ! (_Non ton cœur !_ ) »

Le ton était à la plaisanterie entre les deux adolescents.

« Avec toutes tes admiratrices, t'as du bien t'amuser... lança Draco.

- Oh ! NON ! Je... Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

- Ah ouais ? Dommage

- Et... ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec... avec les filles ! »

Et c'était Harry qui disait ça ? Si Blaise avait entamé les « _hostilités_ » vendredi et samedi soir, Harry n'avait pas été en reste la nuit la nuit précédente. _Mais ce n'était pas moi ! Je… je n'étais pas moi-même._

« Tu.. tu es... Tu préfères les garçons ? Harry l'avait murmuré.

- ... A ton avis? »

Le Slytherin resta vague. Il était discret, il aimait profiter de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle offrait. Il préférait « _plutôt les deux_ » pour reprendre son expression. Non ce qui faisait vraiment la différence, c'était la Beauté. Après, garçon ou fille, fille ou garçon, peu lui importait. Harry était désorienté. _Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il autant allumé ? Me trouverait-il... beau ? Ca veut dire que j'ai une chance ! Ou pas… Je sais plus !_ Pour Harry, avoir échangé de corps ne semblait pas un réel problème. Seuls ses rapports avec Draco l'intéressaient. Le Slytherin était plus pré-occupé que le Gryffindor :

« Bon, et si je faisais de toi un Draco Malfoy parfait ? Genre : bien coiffé, bien habillé ? Y'a du boulot...

Le blond marmonnait et son regard fuyait. Le brun ajouta alors :

- Arrête de faire la tête ! T'as un corps de rêve, non? Alors détends-toi... »

Se détendre ? Comment Harry pouvait-il se détendre ? _Je voulais t'avouer mon amour et… je deviens toi !_ Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il s'enfonça dans de vagues explications. Oui, il en profitait. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Tout était si flou dans sa tête ! Ce corps contre lequel il avait rêvé de se pelotonner, d'embrasser, ce corps vaporeux, ce corps insaisissable et fugace comme un rêve, ce corps… ce corps c'était le sien désormais. Harry n'avait plus de repères. Ses émotions et ses sensations avaient décuplé. Des flux d' extase et de déroute le submergeaient à tour de rôle. Tout n'était qu'ivresse et appréhension. Un clair-obscur de sensations et de sentiments. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et dans son corps. Seul Draco le raccrochait à la réalité. Cet éclat au fond des grands yeux verts n'était pas celui d'Harry. L'âme de Draco s'était tapie au fin fond des émeraudes. Et la raison d'Harry ne tenait qu'à ce mince fil. Sa raison et son amour.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis... tu le savais, ça ? »

La voix chaleureuse le tira des profondeurs de ses pensées. Non, Harry ne le savait pas. Oh bien sûr sa célébrité lui avait apporté un nombre conséquent d'admiratrices et admirateurs, mais jamais il ne s'était réellement intéressé à ça. Jamais jusqu'à Draco… Si lui ne fréquentait personne, qu'en était-il du Slytherin ?

« Tu... tu as des relations en ce moment ? »

La question surprit le Slytherin.

« Enfin, si t'as une copine… ou un copain et que je la ou le snobe..., » poursuivit le Harry maladroitement.

Draco répondit par la négative. Non, il ne voyait personne. Il était sur une affaire mais rien n'avait été conclu. _Tant mieux, tant mieux_. Harry compléta : lui non plus ne sortait avec personne, donc pas de bêtises ! Les nuits avec Blaise lui revinrent en mémoire. _J'ai couché avec Blaise! Je lui dis ou non ? Il faudrait puisqu'on en parle mais je vais me faire tuer, puis j'étais faible à ce moment-là. Ouais, c'est lui qui a profité, ça compte pas ! J'aurais pas du... merde..._

« On... Tu me montres comment être toi ?

- Oauich ! Par quoi on commence?

- Les cheveux ? »

Harry avait du mal à cacher son trouble. Il noya le poisson comme il put.

« Allez les cheveux... ça me va mais faut que tu sois plus enjoué, là t'as l'air tout ... triste ?

- Voui... (_Comment être enjoué quand je suis dans le corps du mec que j'aime mais qui ne m'aime pas ?_ ) Euh... Non! Fatigué !

- Tu veux... qu'on remette ça?

- Non (_Pars pas ! _) Non, non ! Ca va ! Puis demain je dois être... présentable. »

Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Draco. Quand Harry était arrivé débraillé, essoufflé et décoiffé dans le cours de potions trois jours auparavant, on lisait du mépris pour l'aspect imparfait de son camarade. Il le regardait différemment désormais. L'aspect négligé lui plaisait-il ? Non, impossible ! Draco était trop à cheval sur son allure !

« Je suis à toi ! »

Harry ne remarqua pas le trouble de Draco.

« Ben alors, tu renonces ? Un Malfoy renoncerait-il ? »

C'était si facile de manipuler Draco. Il réagissait au quart de tour quand le nom de sa famille ou son physique étaient évoqués.

« Non. Jamais. Un Malfoy fait toujours face à l'adversité. Et en matière de tâche difficile... t'es le gros lot ! Allez, zou, va dans la salle de bain ! C'est un territoire inconnu, pour toi. »

Tout ça dit sur un ton moqueur et accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

Harry exultait. _Il va s'occuper de moi... Quel bonheur !_ Il trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Dracooooooo j'ai besoin de toi ! Je sais pas comment ça marche ! »

_Tu vas voir Draco, je vais te sortir le grand jeu._ Un grand sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage fin du gryffy. _Tu t'occupes de moi et je m'occuperai de toi... Enfin je vais essayer..._

« Mais quelle plaie, ce mec ! J'arrive. » marmonna Draco.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco rejoint le Gryffindor dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci piétinait sur place, impatient. Il demanda s'il devait se déshabiller ou non. La question le surprit. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se dévêtir pour un soin capillaire. Harry ne capitula pas. Il suggéra d'enlever au moins cette magnifique chemise en soie des Indes. Il ne fallait pas l'abîmer !

« T'as mis ma chemise en soie que ma mère m'a offert à mon anniversaire ? »

_Boulette ! Heureusement que je l'ai pas salie !_ Il s'excusa à sa manière en racontant qu'il n'avait toujours eu que les vieilles affaires de son cousin et que quand il avait vu cette chemise, il avait été séduit. Son regard changea. Il s'éloignait du présent. La douceur de la chemise lui avait rappelé la douceur des bras de sa mère à lui. Le vêtement avait fait ressurgir des sensations enfouies, appartenant à un passé si lointain… Il s'était même endormi sur le lit, réfugié dans la chemise pour seule couverture. Une tape gentille de Draco le ramena à la réalité. Mais une fois de plus il perdit pied. Pour la première fois, il prenait conscience de la cicatrice comme ne faisant plus partie de lui. Harry approcha une main tremblante vers l'éclair qui déchirait la peau mordorée. Il l'effleura. Troublé, il toucha le front pâle où tombait quelques mèches blondes. _Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! _C'était si bizarre de ne rien sentir à cet endroit-là. Il retoucha la cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il était déconcerté et fasciné.

« Mais si tu veux vraiment une cicatrice, ça peut s'arranger. Oh, Harry descend sur terre ! »

Le gryffy n'écoutait plus depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Quand... quand elle te fera mal, je... je pourrais t'aider. Ca... ça sera douloureux tu sais. Tu… tu verras, entendras des choses épouvantables. Au mieux, ce sera mes cauchemars, mes craintes, mes peurs, mes douleurs ça ne te touchera pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, ça te réjouira peut-être. »

Harry parlait doucement, un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

« Mais... mais... j'ai peur que ce soit tes cauchemars qui... qui viennent te torturer ».

Il accompagna ses mots d'une caresse remplie de tendresse sur le visage égaré du brun.

« Quelque soit le moment où ça arrive je veux être là je pourrais... t'aider. »

Il frôlait ces lèvres cerise, entrouvertes d'étonnement. Le slythy rougit mais Harry ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit son monologue.

« C'est "ton" âme dans mon corps. Tu... as sûrement tes tourments et... ils seront décuplés. Viens à moi dans ces moments-là, je... pourrais essayer de te guider à travers tout ça. Si... si quand ça arrive, tu… tu te sens incapable de bouger ou de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide, concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux et ne le perds pas de vue il te délivrera de la douleur. »

« Dis-moi, Harry… T'es toujours aussi mélodramatique? »

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Ca n'a jamais été aussi vrai que pour Draco. Harry était bien revenu sur terre et répliqua du tac au tac, le tout agrémenté d'un clin d'œil :

« C'est toi qui feras dans le mélo quand tu vas voir comment je m'occupe de ton corps. J'aurais droit même aux violons! Le pomponnage et moi... pardon... l'"air royal"…

- Oui, j'ai remarqué ET CE N'EST PAS DU POMPONNAGE! »

Harry déboutonna la chemise et la rangea soigneusement quand Draco lança qu'il devait se déshabiller finalement. C'était de la provocation tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas envisagé réellement de se mettre nu devant Draco.

« Allez, grouille !

- Ok, ok après tout tu connais ton corps. »

P_utain je pensais pas que j'aurai à le faire_. Harry prenait son temps.

« Allez, plus vite, comme tu l'as dit... on va pas y passer la journée! »

Il demanda s'il pouvait garder le caleçon. Devant l'air rayonnant de victoire du Slytherin, il comprit que non. _Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _Savoir qu'il allait prendre une douche le soulagea. Avant d'ôter le dernier rempart de vêtement –un caleçon bleu sombre en soie brossée- Harry demanda au Slytherin de se retourner. Harry l'enleva le plus vite possible. Ce qui eut pour effet qu'il s'emmêla les jambes, perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa au dernier moment au porte-serviettes. Rééquilibré, il s'engouffra dans la large cabine de douche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ca y eeeeeeeeest !

- Bon, je suppose que tu sais te laver ? »

Se laver oui il le savait mais avec quel flacon fallait-il se laver ? Il y en avait six, d'une couleur différente, et rien n'indiquait ce qu'il contenait. Il en ouvrit un –le bleu- et le sentit.

« Attend, j'arrive.

- Comment ça t'arrive ?

- Oui, t'es incapable de reconnaître un shampoing d'une lotion lavante alors… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco débarqua dans la douche, habillé. Harry se plaqua dans un coin, dos au brun.

« Oh ça va ! Comme tu l'as dit, il me semble que je connais un peu ton corps. »

Le rêve d'Harry lui revint en mémoire. « _Je suis venu en ami…_ » Harry demanda s'il était habillé. _Un rêve prémonitoire, qui l'eut cru ?_ Mais la réponse sèche du brun ne laissa pas la place au fantasme. Oui, il était habillé ! Harry lui conseilla d'ôter au moins le t-shirt, il pourrait attraper froid. Draco grogna mais s'exécuta. Il entreprit de lui expliquer à quoi correspondaient les flacons mais Harry le coupait sans cesse. Il voulait jouer. Il se retourna, oubliant un instant sa nudité. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il rougit et se retourna à nouveau. Il ne cessait de taquinait l'autre adolescent par son inattention.

« Harry, je dois t'apprendre un truc sur moi... (La voix était menaçante.) Je crains énormément les chatouilles. »

Harry n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il ne prit pas au sérieux ses menaces. Il avait tort… Draco se jeta sur Harry et le chatouilla sans vergogne. Le ventre, puis sous les bras. Le blond se replia en position de fœtus. Il riait à gorge déployée.

« Alors, Potter on fait moins le malin, non ? »

Harry ne se laissa pas faire. Il profita d'un relâchement de quelques secondes de la part de son tortionnaire pour saisir un flacon –le premier venu- et en asperger son camarade.

« Ahhhh, mais c'est de la triche, ça ! » s'indigna Draco, en se frottant les yeux, relâchant ainsi sa proie. « Mon savon à la lavande ! »

Harry n'avait que quelques secondes pour reprendre le dessus. Il se redressa d'un bond et sauta aussitôt sur son adversaire. Il le plaqua contre le sol et son corps encore ruisselant.

« Eh ! Harry, ça va maintenant !

- Tu rigoles moins maintenant, hein ? Harry plongea dans les yeux émeraude. »

Le brun essayait vainement de se dégager mais le blond l'immobilisait avec force.

« Harry...?

- Oui...

- Arrête…

- Oui. (_Draco, je pourrais te voler ce précieux baiser qui me tourmente tant… Mais quelle valeur aurait-t-il ? Peut-être jamais ne m'embrasseras-tu … mais je ne te ravirais pas cet inestimable trésor…_) J'ai gagné, ajouta le Gryffindor dans un grand sourire.

Il se releva et tendit sa main pour aider l'autre sorcier. L'amusement s'était estompé des yeux du Slytherin et déserta ses traits comme le soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Ce qu'il laissa derrière lui était dur et froid.

Penaud, il chassa Draco du bac à douche et se lava silencieusement. Au sortir de la douche, le Slytherin avait chassé le mépris de son visage. Jovial, il encouragea Harry à le rejoindre et s'installer sur un tabouret face au miroir.

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

« D'abord, un petit soin des cheveux et du cuir chevelu... »

Délicatement, Draco enfonça ses doigts couverts d'onguent parfumé dans la chevelure couleur blé. Le contact avec les cheveux fins et doux comme de la soie, puis avec la peau tiède du crâne le firent frissonner. Le gémissement de satisfaction qui s'échappa du Gryffindor lui donna une envie irrépressible de faire naître d'autres sons de cette bouche. Il accentua le massage, descendant petit à petit le long de la nuque.

« Hmmmmmm, ce parfum…, gémit Harry, les yeux clos, le visage extatique.

- Ca n'est pas trop froid ?

- Nooon…, soupira Harry de plaisir. Nooon, c'est paaarfait….. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour encourager le Slytherin. Ses doigts agiles exerçaient maintenant leur travail d'orfèvre en haut de la nuque, caressant les petits cheveux blonds qui poussaient là et qui se dressaient. Harry avait la chair de poule. Draco était ravi. Après de longues minutes de silence seulement entrecoupé des soupirs du gryffy, celui-ci arriva à articuler une question.

« Tu as appris tout seul ? MMMmmmmm…

_Et ouais, tout ne s'apprend pas dans le Kama Sutra pour sorciers, Harry !_

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça… Dis, quand as-tu décidé d'avoir un air royal ? »

Draco sourit à cette question. Il adorait cette expression !

« J'ai un air royal naturellement... autant l'entretenir.

- ... Oui, bien sûr… Mais alors, quand as-tu décidé d'entretenir ton air royal ?

_Il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Il ne se rend pas compte du tout du pouvoir de son nouveau corps… Hum hum, reprends-toi, Draco ! Concentre-toi sur la conversation et pas… La conversation, Draco !_

- Et bien, ma mère… (sa voix s'adoucit encore plus et une nouvelle chaleur brillait dans son regard vert) Elle me disait toujours que j'étais son Petit Prince, alors je voulais pas la décevoir.

- Et… elle était ta rose ? »

La question désarçonna le Slytherin. Harry sourit et s'excusa.

« Désolé, référence moldue. »

Draco profita du silence qui suivit pour engager la conversation sur un terrain beaucoup plus sérieux et qui le travaillait depuis quelques temps. Harry devait savoir qu'il évoluait maintenant dans un univers bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici, l'environnement égalitaire et protecteur des Gryffindors. Celui des Slytherins était beaucoup plus dur, et être sûr de soi aide dans ce genre de milieu.

« Parle-moi de ton univers » lui avait alors demandé Harry, très sérieux.

Draco était soulagé d'aborder enfin le sujet. Non pas qu'il pensait que Harry soit trop faible pour survivre chez les serpents… _Mais, le temps qu'il s'adapte, il pourrait ruiner ma réputation au moins cinquante fois… ou être blessé_…

« Ca n'est pas facile tous les jours, tu as déjà dû t'en rendre compte. Tu n'as pas d'amis, pas de soutiens… Il faut juste être le meilleur. (Tout en parlant, il attrapa un petit pot de crème, y trempa le bout des doigts et s'approcha du visage fin du gryffy)

- Hé, c'est quoi, ça , s'exclama Harry en reculant instinctivement.

- C'est pour la peau. Une simple crème hydratante ! C'est très bon pour le teint…

- Mais, ton teint diaphane est parfait sans rien !

_Par Merlin, il sait trouver les mots qui me touchent….._

- S'il est parfait, c'est parce que je l'entretiens. Laisse-toi faire et fais-moi confiance… »

Harry se détendit et se laissa faire sans même bougonner. Cette capitulation était une grande première. Draco massa doucement le visage de Harry, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors que ses mains caressaient ce visage détendu. _Qu'est-ce que je peux être beau quand même… surtout avec cette… douceur… cet air angélique… Pourquoi ça m'énervait autant chez 'Saint Potter', alors que là… Ou la, Draco, tu divagues encore !_

« Hum, donc, chez les Slytherins… (_putain, je suis perdu, je sais même plus ce que je disais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_) Si tu montres le moindre signe de faiblesse (_comme par exemple avoir les pensées perturbées par un seul regard de Harry Potter_…), t'es foutu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu tues ou tu crèves ? »

Draco fixa Harry qui le regardait dans le miroir, un peu d'inquiétude tapie dans les grands lacs azur qu'étaient ses yeux. Il acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, un sourire navré troublant son visage. Oui, il était navré que le Gryffindor ait à vivre ça. Harry lui confirma le fossé qui séparait les deux Maisons quand il ajouta que la solidarité était le maître mot chez les Gryffindors, que si l'un d'eux avait un problème, cela devenait le problème de tous.

Draco prit un peigne en nacre et commença à démêler les cheveux blonds soyeux. Il sourit.

« Avec toi, ils sont servis, alors ! (Harry lui renvoya son sourire, puis se rembrunit)

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ? J'ai pas oublié, tu sais. Sang-de… hum… et quoi d'autres ? »

_Meeerde, je savais bien qu'on reviendrait à ça. Je lui dis la vérité ou pas ?_

« … Euh… à vrai dire, depuis, elle m'évite, alors…

- Draco ! »

Harry se leva subitement. Draco recula instinctivement. Troublé par cette petite séance de massages, il avait peu à peu baissé sa garde et le regrettait maintenant. Il ne prit pas le temps de déchiffrer le visage ou le ton du Gryffindor et mit encore un pas entre eux.

« Quoi ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

C'est de l'étonnement qui émanait de Harry. Il parla d'une voix douce, rassurante.

« Eh, pourquoi tu recules ?

- Tu me fais peur quand t'es comme ça… (_Merlin, je viens de dire 'tu me fais peur' !_)

- Oh… je me rends pas compte… »

Harry fit un pas vers son camarade. Le slythy baissa les yeux un instant. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait à fleur de peau. Toute cette intimité, ça le déstabilisait. Ca le ramenait à de doux moments partagés avec sa mère, au Manoir familiale. Et donc ça le ramenait à… Il frissonna, comme si cet infime mouvement pouvait à lui seul chasser la vague de souvenirs. _C'est pas toi qui me fait peur, Harry. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'un Malfoy prononce mon nom trop sèchement. C'est juste que je ressemble trop à mon père... C'est pitoyable…_

« Enfin, c'est pas vraiment que… tu me fasses peur. Mais, j'ai l'habitude d'être sur mes gardes. (_Tu parles d'une excuse bidon !_)

- Draco, je vais te confier un truc… (la voix du gryffy était douce, ce qui rassura Draco). Hermione, elle nous saoule Ron et moi, parfois.

_Quoi ? C'est Saint Potter, prince des gryffys qui me dit ça ?_

- Elle sait tout sur tout, nous fait la morale pour un oui ou un non… Mais j'suis sûr que Ron craque pour elle, depuis le temps qu'il lui tourne autour. Bref, c'est pas le sujet !

- Yeark, non , grogna Draco en esquissant une grimace. (_Le rouquin avec…. Brrr…)_

- Elle est casse-pieds parfois… souvent même !... Mais c'est une grande magicienne, elle fait des choses épatantes et... elle est si attentive ! Sous ses allures de dragon elle est adorable, compréhensive.

_Le jour où je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucun sens du discours, j'aurais mieux fait de me couper la langue. Lancez-le sur un sujet qu'il aime, une amie à lui, par exemple… _

- Ca la blesse, tes insultes. »

Draco en était plus que conscient. C'était sorti tout seul. Il s'en était voulu à l'instant même, ce qui était déjà assez incompréhensible pour lui. Le regard blessé de Granger, loin de lui procurer du plaisir, lui avait broyé le cœur. Et celui de Harry à cet instant le plongeait dans des abysses d'incompréhensions. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à tous le faire se remettre en question ? Sa vie n'était pas assez difficile comme ça ? Une pointe d'énervement monta en lui, mais cette colère était dirigée contre lui-même pour avoir perdu encore une fois le contrôle de la situation. Sa voix fut dure quand il répondit.

« Je sais que ça l'a blessée. C'était fait pour ça, à la base !

- Oui, je me doute. Mais pourquoi elle ? Tu la punis à cause de 'moi' ? »

La colère de Draco retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. La stupéfaction la remplaça. Il n'arrivait décidemment pas à suivre ce foutu Gryffindor !

« Non ! Comment ça, 'à cause de toi' ? »

La question glissa sur son camarade.

« Pourquoi, alors ? Tu es jaloux de ses pouvoirs ?

- Non. Je suis un sang-pur, je suis meilleur qu'elle ! »

Cette exclamation les figea tous les deux. Le regard bleu se durcit, hanté par un mélange de dépit et de dégoût. Draco regretta et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour punir sa bouche d'avoir laisser échapper de telles paroles. Il se sentit rougir de honte et baissa les yeux.

« … Pardon.

- …'Meilleur'… Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'elle, Draco.

- Je sais… (_Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? Je suis vraiment irrécupérable ! Il va me haïr, après ça !_)

- Sang-de… est vraiment blessant. C'est l'équivalent d'orphelin pour moi. C'est une insulte gratuite. »

Draco inspira doucement, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 10 ans et d'avoir été pris en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Il aurait préféré un regard haineux ou que Harry hurle. Mais non, il lui parlait calmement, gentiment, d'une voix douce. Il lui faisait la morale comme on la fait à un enfant. Et c'était beaucoup plus blessant. D'autant que c'était vrai.

Oui, Draco n'était qu'un serpent qui n'avait appris qu'à répandre son venin. Harry se fit plus doux encore et lui adressa un sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

« Non, tu n'es pas un serpent, tu es un pain au chocolat. Alors, la prochaine fois, au lieu de l'insulter, pense à ce pain au chocolat… et si tu es gentil, tu auras une récompense.

- Ah ? »

Draco s'éclaira en dedans et en dehors. Même sans récompense, il aurait voulu changer. Il ne voulait pas décevoir la seule personne qui mettait un peu d'espoir en lui. Et que cette personne soit Harry Potter ne le troublait pas outre mesure. Harry reprit un air mutin pour ajouter :

« Je me serais fait un masque ou je sais pas quoi pour les cheveux et mis de la crème sur le visage tout seul, sans mettre ta salle de bain à feu et à sang !

- Ah ça va être un vrai challenge , s'exclama le Slytherin, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

- Nous aimons les challenges… »

Draco donna un coup de peigne final et admira, l'air ravi, le reflet de son corps si bien

coiffé dans le miroir.

« Et voilà des cheveux impeccables ! Regarde-toi. »

Harry fronça le nez et leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, il n'était pas aussi emballé que

son camarade.

« Mouais, c'est bien… Mais c'est trop bien coiffé à mon goût. Je préfère le style ébouriffé. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit une main vers Draco et lui ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux bruns déjà indisciplinés. Draco tressaillit au contact inattendu et… tendre ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Harry continua, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

« Regarde-toi : automne-hiver 2006, mode 'nature'. 100 gain de temps et inaltérable qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente… et surtout in-dé-mo-dable !

- Ah, mais, c'est fini, oui ! (Draco se dégagea en grognant puis se radoucit) De toute façon ils sont incoiffables… J'ai bien essayé mais peine perdue !

- Tu veux essayer avec ''tes'' produits ? Comme ça je pourrais m'entraîner sur toi au lieu de massacrer tes cheveux si soyeux… »

De nouveau cet air mutin. De nouveau cette lueur de malice qui illuminait ce regard bleu de façon exquise. Sur le coup, Draco hésita, refusa. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus et dérivait vers un terrain inconnu… ou plutôt non, un terrain _très_ connu : celui… de la séduction ! Harry en était-il conscient ?

« … Ca te détendrais, en plus. Mais bon, si tu préfères refuser un de ces massages dont tu raffoles tant, c'est comme tu veux…

- Bon, ok ! Mais on les ébouriffera à nouveau, après. Ca te vas bien cette coiffure… et TU as tellement l'air d'aimer ça. »

Harry esquissa un large sourire, ravi d'avoir gagné la partie. Il fixa les habits mouillés de Draco.

« Et va te changer, par Merlin ! C'est bien de se coucher dans une douche, mais après on est tout trempé ! Aller, hop hop !

- Ca va, j'y vais ! »

Le Slytherin alla chercher un large pantalon en soie bleu nuit et l'enfila à la place de ses vêtements de Gryffindor humides. Bien que le corps de Harry soit bâti un peu plus solidement que le sien, il lui allait comme un gant. De retour dans la salle de bain, Harry retint un sourire en le voyant arriver.

« Quoi encore !

- Comment te le dire… Ils vont se foutre de toi, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

- Idiot ! C'est juste en attendant que mon pantalon sèche.

- Aaaahhh, ok… Mais… (un éclair d'inquiétude traversa son regard azur) … je pourrais le salir. Je suis si maladroit.

_L'autre alternative c'est que je me mette nu. C'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? … Non, ne pas dire ça !_

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon je l'ai jamais mis en dehors de ma chambre. Pas même au Donjon.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- L'image, Harry… (_toujours être impeccable, être au sommet de sa forme et de sa force… Voilà le credo du bon Slytherin_)

- C'est dommage… Il doit si bien t'aller. Le bleu sombre contrastant avec ton grain de peau ivoire…

- … et s'accordant avec le bleu de mes yeux ? »

Le temps d'un souffle, le silence pesa entre eux. Un très fin sourire s'installa sur le visage de Harry.

« Oui. Quand tu es en colère, ton visage reste lisse mais un éclair bleu sombre traverse ton regard. »

_Quoi ? Mais…… Quoi ? Merlin, terrain très, très glissant. Recentrer l'action, et vite !_

« … Bon, tu me le fais ce massage ?

- Oui, pardon. Alors, j'en mets beaucoup ? »

Les instants qui suivirent furent un vrai délice pour Draco. Il expliqua rapidement à Harry comment procéder, et le Gryffindor s'exécuta avec une assiduité exemplaire. Comme lui avait dit son camarade, il avait mis la noisette de crème adéquate dans la paume de sa main et avait entamé un massage doux des cheveux, en partant du haut de la tête vers la nuque. Tellement doux que Draco râla un peu.

« Un peu plus fort, parce que là, ça va pas toucher la peau. Je suis pas en sucre. »

Harry accentua le massage, enfonçant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux bruns, savourant à la fois le contact de Draco et le long gémissement qui s'échappa de lui.

« C'est bien ?

- Ouiiiiiiii…, répondit langoureusement Draco en fermant les yeux, comblé. Mmmmmh, t'es un vrai proooo…. »

A part un petit glissement intempestif, le massage se déroula merveilleusement bien. Draco ronronnait presque de plaisir sous les caresses expertes de son partenaire. _Partenaire ? Merlin ! Mais je déraille là ! Mais c'est teeeellement bon !_

Tout en massant doucement la partie sensible derrière les oreilles, Harry se pencha contre Draco pour murmurer :

« J'espère que tu apprécies… C'est 'ton' moment de détente. Pour te récompenser de ta patience…

- T'inquiètes, souffla le Slytherin. J'apprécie à fond, là.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- On… continue comme ça ? »

Le souffle chaud de Harry caressant son oreille fit frissonner Draco_. Il me drague, ou quoi ?_

« Oui… S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

- Détends-toi, ne pense à rien… Respire doucement. (il se pencha sur l'autre oreille de Draco) Je ne te ferai aucun mal…

- Je sais… , murmura Draco. (_Dommage._) »

Les mains du gryffy glissèrent de la base du cou aux épaules, continuant leur massage relaxant. Harry précisa qu'il ne ferait rien que Draco ne voudrait pas. Le cerveau du Slytherin en court-circuita presque.

« Il y a une huile spéciale pour ça, si tu veux. Le petit flacon rouge foncé, précisa Draco.

- Ah oui ? Alors va t'allonger sur le lit, tu seras mieux. »

Draco se vit blêmir dans le miroir. _J'ai rêvé ou Harry Potter vient de me proposer d'aller m'allonger avec lui sur mon lit ? _

« Fais-moi confiance, Draco. Il ne t'arrivera rien… rien de… désagréable. »

Se sentant légèrement rougir, Draco se leva, et histoire de cacher son trouble demanda pourquoi Harry cherchait tout le temps à le rassurer. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre et le slythy s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry, toujours vêtu de sa seule serviette roulée autour de la taille, posa le fameux flacon rouge sur la table de chevet.

« Je te rassure pour te faire ressentir… la confiance. Aller, sur le ventre, jeune homme ! (Draco roula sur le ventre de façon féline) Je vais venir à califourchon sur toi…

_Quoi ? Oh Merlin…_

- Un vrai lion, s'exclama Harry, contemplant la posture gracieuse de son camarade. Royal, tout simplement… royal !

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !... Mais c'est tellement vrai, » ajouta Draco, moqueur.

Au moment de grimper sur le lit aussi, le gryffy se rappela soudain sa tenue et s'excusa un instant pour se changer. _Dommage, la serviette, c'était cool_, songea Draco. Harry revint, vêtu d'un pantalon en soie noir, puis revint vers le lit, imitant assez gauchement la démarche de Draco. Le Slytherin gloussa à cette vue, se moquant du fait que même la démarche, il faudrait la travailler. Harry grogna gentiment et grimpa doucement sur le lit. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, Draco continua de parler pour éviter de penser à ce petit lion si sexy dans ce corps qui s'installait tranquillement à califourchon sur ses reins.

« Aaah, la soie me manque, gémit-il en caressant les draps.

- Feinte et embarque les draps dans ma chambre. Tu seras comme chez toi.

- Ca fera très louche… Mais c'est une bonne idée.

- Bah… Quand on se lève tous, c'est dans le noir. Et… (la voix de Harry baissa d'un ton) Vu que personne n'est jamais venu dans mon lit, on … on peut pas savoir.

- Jamais , s'étonna Draco. Oh ! Harry ! Tu rigoles, là ! (_C'est une blague. Roulé comme il est, il peut pas être puceau_)

- Quoi ? Euh…. De quoi tu parles ?

_Vu sa tête…. Si, c'est possible. Je vais peut-être pas insister._

- … Laisse tomber. Je veux mon massage.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres », s'exclama le gryffy, tout trouble envolé.

Harry se pencha pour saisir le flacon et versa un peu d'huile sur ses mains. Il effleura le dos de Draco, éveillant mille et un frissons chez son camarade.

« Détend-toi, Draco, susurra-t-il à son oreille. C'est 'ton' moment… Tu es prêt ?

- MMmmh oui…»

Le Gryffindor marmonna un « incendio » qui alluma les bougies dispersées dans la chambre et un bâton d'encens puis posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de Draco et commença à les masser, doucement mais fermement.

« C'est étrange comme situation, remarqua Harry. Mais c'est… agréable.

- Mmmmmmh, ronronna Draco. Trèèèès agréable, même… T'es super doué…

- Me… Merci, tu… m'inspires.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas… Quelle responsabilité. »

La pression des pouces se fit de plus en plus douce, toujours régulière. Draco était aux anges. Il murmura.

« Harry… Si on t'avait dit qu'on en arriverait là un jour, tu l'aurais cru ?

- Non… Et toi ?

- Non plus… On en a fait du chemin. Le destin… Quelle foutaise !

- Oui », sourit Harry relâchant les épaules.

Il attaqua d'amples mouvements circulaires au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la chute des reins de Draco, lui arrachant un très doux gémissement qui les fit tout les deux frissonner, et les remonta lentement.

« Har… Harry ? Où t'as appris ça ? C'est tellement…

- Bon ?

- Oh ouiii… (Le ton de Draco fit légèrement trembler Harry)

- C'est Ron. Il rêve de me voir avec quelqu'un et de… me délurer. Alors, il m'a offert un livre. Mais… C'est la première fois que j'essaie sur quelqu'un.

- Un livre , s'étonna le slythy. Quel livre ?

- Oh t'inquiètes pas ! Juste un livre de massage, hein ! (_avec des images… charmantes_). Je suis pas comme toi. Le Kama sutra des sorciers édition de luxe, ça m'intéresse pas !

- Ah, s'exclama Draco en riant. J'en étais sûr ! Il est pas à moi, tu sais.

- Ah ? A ton… amie ? (_ou ami… avec Draco, on sait jamais_)

- Nan ! Je l'ai piqué dans le bureau de Snape !

- Snape ? (Harry éclata de rire) Snape a une vie sexuelle ?

- Faut croire, sourit Draco. A moins qu'il l'ait confisqué. Je sais pas, je lui ai pas demandé.

- Oui… Je crois que c'est çaaahhahahahaaaa ! » (de nouveau un fou rire)

Quand il retrouva son souffle, Harry s'étonna du fait que le Head Boy des Slytherins vole dans le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison. Draco l'informa qu'on pouvait y trouver toutes sortes de choses sympathiques pour la fabrication de potions. _Le genre de potion qui te fait planer quelques heures…_ Tout en écoutant, Harry continuait à malaxer le dos du slythy, roulant doucement les muscles entre ses doigts. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Je te fais mal , s'inquiéta le Gryffindor.

- Nooon, t'arrête surtout pas…

- Je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter… Draco, murmura Harry en se penchant sur son oreille.

- Tant mieux », souffla Draco, soulagé.

La dernière chose que le Slytherin voulait, c'est que les mains habiles de Harry quitte son corps. Encore une fois, cette situation ne le troublait pas. Ou du moins, n'y pensait-il pas. Ce qui, visiblement, n'était pas le cas de Harry qui fit remarquer la bizarrerie de cette soirée. Pourquoi cela le troublait-il ? Draco se redressa sur les coudes.

« C'est de faire ça avec moi qui t'embête , lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh non ! (Harry se recula un peu, permettant à Draco de se retourner et de se redresser. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, Harry toujours à califourchon sur son camarade) Ca m'embête pas…

- Ou c'est de faire ça avec… un garçon, peut-être ? »

Le sourire en coin de Draco et sa question déplacée firent rougirent Harry. Il bredouilla.

« N… Non plus !

- Ah aaaah…

- Quoi "Ah Ah"? (_Merlin, je meurs!_)

- Non… C'est intéressant, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? », demanda Harry, le regard fuyant.

Il n'osait plus regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il aurait pu lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait pu lire son trouble qui ne risquait pas de disparaître, vu leur proximité actuelle. Harry sentit la main de Draco lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Regarde-moi, Harry, demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

- Non… (_je foooonds_…)

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je sais pas…

- Harry… »

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Draco glissa sa main sur la nuque fine de Harry et l'attira à lui. Il posa son front contre celui de Harry en fermant les yeux, comme si ce simple contact pouvait lui permettre de transmettre directement ce qu'il ressentait au Gryffindor. Il voulait rassurer Harry… Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ?

« Harry… tu es…, tenta-t-il, mais sa voix mourut.

- Quoi , souffla Harry

- Tu es tellement… tellement…

- Tellement quoi ? Crétin , demanda-t-il encore, relevant son regard bleu sur Draco qui le fixa intensément.

- Tu as un regard magnifique, remarqua-t-il dans un sourire. Tellement beau.

- Me… Merci… (_oh la la, j'ai chauuuud_) Mais c'est toi. Tu es beau.

- Non. Je parle de ton âme, de ton regard. C'est au-delà du corps. »

_Merlin tout puissant_, pensa Harry. _Il m'aime ?_

Mais, sans même s'être rendu compte que pour la première fois depuis l'échange, il voyait Harry en face de lui et non son si sublime corps aux cheveux blonds, Draco se fendit d'un sourire, de retour en mode taquin.

« … Tu as dit que j'étais beau ?

- Oui », répondit Harry d'un air négligé.

Draco fut ravi de cette pluie de compliments auxquels il avait droit aujourd'hui. C'était tellement rare ! Mais Harry était toujours sérieux.

« Draco, demanda-t-il, troublé. Tu crois qu'on… Que toi et moi, on…

- … On ? On quoi ? (_mais de QUOI il parle ?_)

- Draco… Je… Je dois savoir… Toutes ces dernières semaines…

_Merlin ! Le plan B. Il me parle du plan B._

- Tu me…, continua Harry qui ne remarqua pas le rougissement léger du slythy. Tu me disais… des choses.

- Euh… Oui. Je… C'était… Je suis désolé, c'était… » (_qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer comme mensonge ?_)

Il paniqua intérieurement. Aucun mensonge plausible ne venait, et il savait Harry trop malin pour avaler n'importe quoi. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas anticipé cette question et réfléchi à une excuse bidon ? Sa seule solution restait… la fuite !

« Merlin, Harry, s'exclama-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter le gryffy. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Euh… (Harry se pencha pour jeter un œil au réveil de Draco sur la table de nuit). Il est presque 19 heures. Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas possible ! »

Draco feignit de ne pas lire la déception dans les yeux bleus posés sur lui et quitta le lit rapidement. Il se changea tout aussi vite, enfilant ses vêtements toujours humides.

« Merde ! Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais j'avais oublié que j'étais de corvée de récurage. Snape va me tuer !

- Ooooh, lâcha Harry, tout de même déçu de la fin si brutale de cette agréable soirée.

- Je… Je suis vraiment navré, Harry, s'excusa Draco, sincère, en finissant de se rhabiller. On se voit demain ?

- Moui, d'accord.

- Alors à demain. Bonne soirée ! »

Et Draco enfila la cape d'invisibilité et quitta la chambre. Harry soupira et rangea les affaires de massage qu'ils avaient sorti.

Quant à Draco, il se précipita à la Tour Gryffindor pour enfiler des vêtements secs. Car le récurage n'était pas qu'une excuse. Et Snape allait _vraiment_ le tuer ! Avec un peu de chance il ne serait pas en retard…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **"Un mauvais timing" 


	9. Un mauvais timing

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC), Professeur Snape (Professeur Rogue), polyjuice (polynectar), transplaner (apparater/disapparater)et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 2 : Kaly Nigellus **: merci de nous suivre et de laisser des reviews à chaque chap. Nous avons vu que tu avais mis un chap dès qu'on a un peu de tps on lira, **Lo hana ni : **moi (stellar) aimerait que Harry chope Draco (ou le contraire) mais Kris n'en veut pas encore, ouuuuiiiiinnn , **Bunny : **le chap précédent faisait 20 pages (comic sans ms, taille 11), **Zion Drake : **un peu de patience... ;-)

Merci de continuer à nous lire !

**

* * *

**

Partie I : l'échange – jour 5

**Un mauvais timing**

_Il y a des jours où je voudrais rester faire le monstre de la couette tellement la journée est pourrie. Le problème : comment savoir que la journée va être pourrie ? On ne le sait pas… et c'est ça le drame. Mais avouez que si un beau matin vous vous réveillez dans le corps de votre Némésis… il y a de fortes chances que la journée soit pourrie… et celles qui suivent… aussi ! _

_Voilà cinq jours que je suis dans la peau du mec sur lequel je fantasme depuis deeeeeees années et en plus Draco – le mec sur lequel je fantasme depuis deeeeeees années – devient sympa. C'est lui qui s'est fait masser hier mais le toucher, absorber sa chaleur, le sentir frémir sous mes mains… Exaltant ! Pourquoi est-il parti ? Ah oui, le récurage…_

_Enfin… c'est mardi matin et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que me lever…_

Harry n'eut pas eu le temps de se demander quelles seraient les surprises de la journée qu'elles lui tombèrent dessus dès le petit déjeuner. Il traînaillait donc à la table des serpents et regardait avec nostalgie Draco au milieu de Ron, Hermione et Neville… Sa bande de copains lui manquait tellement… Ron avait saisi le regard bleu. Il cracha à la figure :

« Furet mal léché. »

Le blond Harry resta sans réaction mais le brun aux côtés du rouquin (_Draco_) bondit pour l'étrangler. (_c'est une manie chez lui ?)_

_Imaginez la scène pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas notre secret à Draco et moi (oulala, je m'en rends compte que maintenant… on partage un secret lui et moi……) : Harry bondit sur Ron parce qu'il insulte Draco… Plutôt louche, non ? Mais je jubile… _

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Draco lui-même se mit à insulter son propre corps, essayant de rattraper sa boulette (à savoir l'étranglement avorté)…

« Ouais Potter, c'était comment dans le caleçon de Crabbe ? »

Harry répliqua (_erreur fatale_) :

« Y en a sûrement plus que dans ton caleçon… Potter ! »

_J'insulte MA virilité ! _

Ron, égal à lui-même, jeta de l'huile sur le feu.

« Si t'en as autant Malfoy, t'accepteras un duel… On a encore le temps, tu sais… »

Les deux sorciers étaient coincés. Dire « non » leur nuirait mais dire « oui »… Alors évidemment les deux partis acceptèrent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une foule verte et argent et rouge et or s'était regroupée dans la salle de duel. Ron était déchaîné. Draco et Harry, beaucoup moins. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas reculer. Ils se mirent dos à dos, firent les dix pas réglementaires et ils se retournèrent. Harry lança un expelliarmus et… expédia à la figure de son rival… un superbe bouquet de roses ! Un orchideus ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il lancé un orchideus ? Il ne se trompait jamais ! Autour de lui, personne ne pipait mot. Ni les serpents, ni les lions. Draco fulminait. Il venait d'être humilié… Son enveloppe venait d'être humiliée… Mais avant même que Draco ne bougeât, Blaise récupéra le bouquet.

« Draco, mon chou, il est ma-gni-fi-que ! Fais pas cette tête, Potter, ces fleurs elles ne sont pas pour toi. »

Blaise rejoignit son camarade et l'entraîna vers la salle de DADA, le bouquet à la main, le . Le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

_C'était une journée à rester sous la couette, je vous l'avais bien dit, non ? Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul… _

Draco fusilla Harry du regard toute la matinée.

1° il le haïssait pour le bouquet

2° il le haïssait pour Zabini…

Au déjeuner, la situation s'aggrava… Comme à son habitude, Harry était affamé et à midi il se précipita sur les plats mais voilà qu'au bout de dix minutes il eut l'impression de suffoquer et s'évanouit… Quatre heures plus tard il se réveilla à l'infirmerie : il avait frôlé l'empoisonnement alimentaire. Depuis l'épisode du furet, trois ans auparavant, le corps de Draco rejetait le lapin avec une réaction très violente… Le lapin de midi avait failli lui être fatal ! Madame Pomfresh lui recommanda de se reposer encore quelques heures et après le dîner, il pourrait regagner sa chambre. Quand il rentra au Donjon, Draco l'attendait. La colère de ce matin avait quitté ses traits. Il semblait soucieux de l'état de santé de Harry – enfin celui de son corps.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… Ton corps est redevenu normal, rétorqua Harry, amer.

- Harry ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiétais ! »

_Pour… moi ? _

« Harry j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce matin… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire un orchideus alors je t'ai ramené ta baguette et moi je vais récupérer la mienne. Ça devait être ça le problème. Ensuite… J'ai oublié de te dire pour le lapin… J'ai dressé une liste des aliments auxquels je suis allergique et… je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'on ait une espèce de journal de bord où on noterait… notre comportement. Chaque vendredi on confronte notre semaine et on voit ce qu'il faut faire et pas faire. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il s'inquiétait pour lui… Draco s'inquiétait pour… _lui…_

Le sourire idiot de Harry le trahit. Il ne l'avait pas écouté…

« HARRY , rappela Draco à l'ordre.

- Pardon… Je me sens si… las…

- Harry ! »

Cette fois, c'était de la tendresse…

« Harry, voilà un cahier où tu noteras ce que tu fais. Vendredi on comparera. Je lirai le tien et tu liras le mien, comme ça on verra là où on a fait faux, d'accord , demanda-t-il gentiment.

- C'est un carnet-boulettes alors !

- Oui, » sourit Draco.

Il s'avança vers moi Harry, quand…

Toc, toc, toc. TOC, TOC, TOC.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Hein ?

- Ben ouvre, ça va rameuter la maison !

- Ok. Tu te caches sous le lit ? »

_Oh non ! Blaise ! Pas maintenant !_ Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, le brun était déjà dans la chambre à l'embrasser avidement. Zabini le poussa sur le lit et ôta sa chemise.

« Je t'ai cherché toute la journée. Tu vas mieux ? Je me suis inquiété ! »

_Oh pourquoi je n'ai pas la force mentale de le repousser alors qu'il est en train de me déshabiller devant Draco… qui est là… sous le lit ! _

« Tu m'as manqué… (il l'embrassa dans le cou, ses mains coururent sur sa poitrine nue)

- Blaise… C'est pas le moment…

- Tu disais pas ça hier soir… et avant-hier soir, et avant avant-hier soir, » gloussa Zabini qui en était déjà en train de déboutonner le pantalon.

« Je… je suis occupé, Blaise…

- A quoi , ronronna le brun. A m'attendre ? »

Sous le lit, Draco serrait les poings. _Non, à me chauffer à blanc, connard. Quel salaud ce Potter... je vais le tuer. Avec Blaise en plus ! Petit salopard !_

« Blaise arrête... j'ai pas envie, j'ai... j'ai des tas de choses à faire !

- Draco... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hier tu me sautais dessus presque !

- Oh ! C'est faux ! (_Putain, ta gueule, Blaise !)_

- Comment ça... et le suçon ? »

Draco fulminait. _« Fais rien avec mon corps, Draco! » Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule ! Et... quel suçon ? _

« Blaise… », murmura Harry (_ Je peux le rejeter, je peux le rejeter. JE PEUX DIRE NON ! )_

Dans un élan surhumain, Harry repoussa Blaise hors du lit et se releva.

« Pas maintenant , lâcha-t-il agressivement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi… Mais visiblement c'est pas réciproque…

- Blaise, mon cœur, excuse-moi… , répondit Harry avec un air peiné. Je suis si fatigué que mes mots m'échappent… Je me repose un peu et je suis à toi… Passe me voir un peu plus tard, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi me... reposer et... je te promets une nuit de... de rêve...

- Une nuit de rêve ? Tu peux faire mieux qu'hier ? (Blaise ramassa la chemise qu'il avait fait voler) Une nuit de rêve avec Monsieur Malfoy... Grrroooaaarrr... J'ai hâte... »

Draco allait avoir la nausée. Ou il allait pleurer. Ou hurler. Ou… les trois ! Blaise devait se casser qu'il parle à M. Faux-Cul ! Puis un bruit de baiser, un au revoir et le bruit de la porte se refermant signalèrent le départ du slythy.

« Tu peux sortir… »

Harry était assis sur le lit, la tête baissée.

« Très élégant, M Potter, vraiment élégant, dit Draco en s'époussetant.

- C'est... pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah, j'aurais mal entendu peut-être ? – le ton de Draco était sec.

- Non... murmura Harry. Non... mais...

- Ca va, c'est pas mes oignons, de toute façon... enfin, un peu... c'est mon corps. C'est mon ex-futur-ex mais tout va bien… »

Harry parut surpris. C'était donc Blaise le plan, le _vrai _plan de Draco… Harry en eut le cœur brisé… Lors du massage, il avait espéré… Pendant ce temps, Draco récupérait ses affaires.

« Tu... pars ?

- Je vais te laisser te préparer pour ce soir. Un grand soir…

- Non ! Reste !

- Rester...

- J'm'en fous de lui !

- Très délicat de ta part… »

Harry était désespéré vendredi soir quand il avait conclu avec Blaise et s'il avait poursuivi c'était parce que Draco lui avait brisé le cœur…

« Tu m'as brisé, Draco, répéta faiblement Harry. Attends ! »

Et Harry se mit devant la porte pour empêcher Draco de sortir.

« Pour le moment tu te débrouilles bien, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. N'oublie pas d'écrire dans… dans le carnet-boulettes…

- Reste…, le supplia Harry.

- Ecoute… quand je suis en colère, je dis souvent des choses regrettables alors il vaut mieux que tu me laisses partir. On verra ça demain, à froid. Sinon, je vais...»

Harry baissa la tête de honte et de chagrin. Il s'écarta pourtant du passage. Draco secoua la tête et ferma les yeux…

« Oh, Harry…

- Draco… murmura le blond gryffy.

- A demain et… n'oublie pas ton écharpe demain, il va neiger encore. »

Draco sortit. Harry déglutit et s'effondra.

« POURQUOI J'AI TOUT GACHE ? »

De nouveau on toqua à la porte. Harry sécha ses larmes et ouvrit la porte. Il tremblait. C'était Draco. Une seconde son cœur s'enflamma pour s'éteindre la seconde suivante : Draco avait oublié la cape d'invisibilité et traverser la Salle Commune des serpents avec le corps d'un Gryffindor équivalait à se jeter dans la gueule du dragon. Draco rentra dans la chambre sans accorder un seul regard à Harry qui l'aida pourtant à se draper dans la cape.

« Aller, on se voit demain. pleure pas, va ! Ça ira. »

Mais Harry tremblait. Draco essaya de lui adresser un regard gentil et ça n'était pas facile étant donné les circonstances mais Harry ne le vit pas. L'instant d'après, Draco disparaissait sous la cape. Tout était confus dans la tête et le cœur de Harry. Il avait couché avec Blaise pour se réconforter mais pas pour blesser Draco. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues pâles. Une main invisible les essuya.

« Draco, » gémit Harry, en regardant dans le vide à la recherche de son ami invisible.

Draco aussi avait mal au cœur mais ne savait pas pourquoi… Il quitta la chambre et lui aussi pleura. Toujours sans savoir pourquoi…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **"Que les choses soient claires !" 


	10. Que les choses soient claires

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC), Professeur Snape (Professeur Rogue), polyjuice (polynectar), transplaner (apparater/disapparater)et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 2 : **Vous l'avez judicieusement remarqué rien ne va plus entre Harry et Draco… Serait-ce à cause de Blaise ? Parce qu'avec tout ça le chapitre précédent est quand même l'entrée en scène du magnifique et unique… j'ai nommé… Blaise Zabini ! Le séduisant brun va semer à son insu la zizanie entre les deux héros (alors déjà qu'avant c'était pas gagné mais un grain de sable, devrais-je dire : une 'perle' comme Blaise au milieu ça va sérieusement se compliquer…) Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre d'avant est un tournant dans l'histoire : on a ri, maintenant on va pleurer… Sans rien révéler on aime les fins heureuses, alors ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais promis la fin sera : 'ils se marièrent et eurent plusieurs enfants'

**Draco :** Et pourquoi pas une équipe de quidditch tant que vous y êtes ?

**Harry :** Mais bébé, tu veux pas d'enfants ?

**Draco :** Tu les portes toi alors ! Je vais pas niquer ma royale silhouette pour toi !

**Blaise :** Bon, c'est mon heure de gloire et vous la gâchez vous saoulez à la fin !

**Les auteurs :** Puis vous y êtes pas encore aux gamins alors calmez-vous !

**Harry (à voix basse) :** Elles sont pas gentilles Kris et Stellar… Tu me fais un câlin, Draco ?

* * *

**Partie I – l'échange : jour 6**

**« Que les choses soient claires ! »**

Cela faisait trois soirs déjà que Draco récurait les chaudrons. Chaque soir, après le dîner, il se rendait dans la salle de Potions en traînant la patte et chaque soir, le professeur Snape répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots : « _Et je vous préviens Potter. Si le fond de ces chaudrons ne brille pas comme un miroir, même Dumbledore ne pourra rien pour vous ! _» Alors, la vieille chauve-souris lui indiquait la quantité monstrueuse de chaudrons à récurer avant minuit et quittait la pièce.

Trois soirs déjà et le rituel s'était installé. On retrousse les manches, on s'accroupit et on gratte. Trois soirs déjà et le Slytherin pestait seul dans la salle lugubre.

« C'est vraiment la meilleure semaine de toute ma chienne de vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire, encore ? Je me demande bien, tiens ! »

Ce qui le mettait en colère était le comportement de ses anciens camarades. Les Slytherins faisaient brûler leurs potions exprès pour en faire baver à Potter. Mais maintenant qu'il était rouge et or, Draco trouvait cela nettement moins amusant.

« Par Merlin ! Dès que je récupère mon corps, j'apprends le sort de mort et je les trucide tous. J'en ai marre ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Si seulement je pouvais passer mes nerfs sur autre chose que... Ah, c'est dégueulasse ! Je sais même pas ce que c'est ! Et quand je pense que Harry doit être en train de... Argh, j'ose même pas y penser... avec Blaise, en plus... »

Draco s'essuya le front du revers de la main sans remarquer que cette dernière était sale. Une large bande de graisse noire lui barrait le front.

« Bon, Draco, active-toi ! Tu vas pas coucher là, ça ferait trop plaisir ce cheeer professeur. Vieux hibou, va ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry hésitait. Dissimulé dans l'ombre, il avait attendu que Snape quitte la pièce. Mais il n'avait pas pu rentrer de suite après. Il passa d'abord sa tenue en revue. Il se recoiffa maladroitement, refit sa cravate et son lacet droit, vérifia qu'il n'était pas débraillé. _C'est bon, je suis présentable_. Il se baissa pour ramasser un gros paquet qu'il avait posé par terre pour se rembrailler, prit une profonde inspiration. _Vas-y Harry. Il va pas te bouffer_. Il poussa la porte et se glissa doucement dans la Salle de Potions. Il osa un :

« 'soir… »

Draco sursauta puis leva les yeux vers Harry. Le slythy le salua d'un ton sec.

« Oh, je pensais justement à toi !

- Ah... je... je peux t'aider ? C'est ma punition après tout… »

Draco le fixait en plissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux… m'aider ? » (_Alors disparais de ma vue ! Ca m'évitera de me poser des questions qui ne trouvent aucune réponse rationnelle.)_

- Oui… répondit faiblement Harry. (_J'ai vraiment cette tête quand je suis ... en train de récurer ?)_

_- _Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ou quoi ?

- Euh…

- Tu t'es jamais vu ou quoi ?

- Ben… (Harry, qui était resté sur le seuil de la classe, se précipita vers son pupitre, en sortit une serviette qu'il imbiba d'eau. _Y a pas que moi qui me salis, hi, hi ! _Il vint vers Draco.) Tu… tu en as sur le visage.

- Oh… (Draco recula alors que le gryffy s'était agenouillé en face de lui, prêt à lui nettoyer le visage.) Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu es sale… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry tendit la serviette humide à Draco. Ce dernier lui l'arracha des mains et commença le nettoyage. De son côté Harry se releva et récupéra le paquet à ses côtés. Il le posa sur le premier pupitre. Draco finit par lui parler.

« Euh… je sais pas où je suis sale... et y'a pas de miroir ici… donc…, maugéra-t-il avec un air blessé qu'Harry ne remarqua pas.

- Ok, donne-moi la serviette.

- Tiens… » lâcha Draco dans un soupir.

Harry la saisit sèchement. Les deux adolescents évitaient de se regarder. Harry se dirigea vers le robinet. Il la mouilla et l'essora. Il la savonna quelques minutes, frotta, rinça et l'essora de nouveau. Il ferma le robinet puis revint vers Draco. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Regarde-moi , lui dit-il sur un ton plus doux. Et approche-toi un peu… (_Quelle tête de mule ce Draco ! C'est impressionnant !)_

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry mais regardait par-dessus son épaule.

« Ferme les yeux, je ne voudrais pas t'irriter. »

Harry avait dit ça doucement. Il lui ôta délicatement les lunettes.

« Ben t'as pas intérêt ! »

Draco aussi avait répliqué doucement mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Seule la présence de Harry l'irritait. Le simple fait de penser à Harry avec Blaise (… ou Blaise avec Harry qu'importe, cela revenait au même) l'irritait. Le ton malicieux de Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

« Ca y est ! Tu es baptisé ! Ca fait toujours ça les premières fois ! Puis suivant ce qui a cuit, c'est dur de l'enlever.

- Ouais, t'es expert en premières fois, toi...

- Enfin je dis ça, mais après six ans de pratique j'en sors toujours crade. Bouge pas, s'il te plait…

- C'est toi qui me fais rire.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oh… ok… J'ai compris…

- « _J'en sors toujours crade._ » - Draco imitait Harry.

- Tu m'imites presque bien, remarqua Harry en riant. C'est presque fini. »

Draco soupira et souhaitait que cela soit vrai. Harry se releva. Il roula la serviette en boule, la jeta dans son pupitre et en retira une sèche avec laquelle il essuya le visage pensif du slythy auquel il remit les lunettes. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Blaise et Harry. Comment s'était passée cette « nuit de rêve » que Harry avait promis au brun pour le chasser, alors que lui, Draco, était caché sous le lit ? Il se demandait pourquoi il était jaloux.

« T'as fini ?

- Oui, c'est bon. » Harry souriait, fier de son travail.

Il rangea la serviette où il l'avait prise et resta un peu en retrait. C'est Draco qui rompit le silence.

« Harry… (Draco devait le dire…) Ecoute, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi…

- De quoi ? (_Mon dieu, je n'aime pas ce ton-là.)_

- Je... je pensais qu'on avait été clairs sur certains points… », poursuivit Draco dans un soupir.

Un voile d'inquiétude recouvrit le regard bleu. _Oh mon dieu il pense à…_ Draco continua.

« Il me semble qu'on avait parlé de ne pas trop interférer dans la vie « _normale _» de l'autre. Genre : je n'insulte pas ta copine... ... et toi tu ne te tapes pas le premier Slytherin venu dans MA chambre avec MON corps ! »

C'est un regard meurtrier que lançait le slythy. Harry déglutit.

« Oh. (_Réagis vite et bien._) Ben c'est un peu tard maintenant. » (_Putain pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?)_

Draco serra les poings. Harry essaya de se rattraper.

« C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! »

La mâchoire du slythy se crispa. Harry lui, s'enlisait dans des explications confuses.

« Je l'avais pas prémédité. Euh… J'étais vénère, très même et (_merde, je m'enfonce_) il semblait que vous étiez proches…

- Et… c'était une raison pour… Non, on était pas proche , fulmina Draco.

- Ben… Il s'est permis certaines choses… qui m'ont fait croire que…

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? - Draco voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?

- Euh… (_J'étais défoncé en plus…_)Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Pardon ? Vas-y, je sens que je vais rire. »

Harry ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était hors de lui quand Blaise l'avait rejoint ? Qu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras et avait pleuré comme un petit garçon ? Qu'il s'était drogué avec l'autre Slytherin ? Non, il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça. Il s'en tint à une version minimale.

« Euh... il... m'a... enfin, j'étais dos à lui quand il est arrivé et il m'a embrassé dans le cou et… c'est pas commun ce genre de... choses !

- Donc c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ?

- Ou… oui. »

Draco se radoucit. Harry n'était pas complètement fautif. Avant l'échange, Draco avait commencé à séduire Blaise. Mais que s'était-il exactement passé entre Harry et Blaise ?

« Et vous avez… », commença-t-il, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de la bouche de Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Oui, il avait couché avec Blaise. Et pas qu'une fois. Draco n'était pas stupide.

« Ca va, j'ai compris.

- Mais je suis pas sûr que ça se soit passé comme ça…

- Le pire c'est que tu m'as fait la morale il y a à peine 24h... Et comment ça « _t'es pas sûr_ » ? »

Harry avait du mal à avouer qu'il était défoncé. Qu'il n'avait réalisé que le lendemain qu'il avait couché avec son camarade, le découvrant nu et endormi à ses côtés dans le lit. Comment allait-il l'expliquer à Draco ?

« Euh…

- C'était QUAND au fait ? »

Vendredi… 

« C'est vraiment important de savoir quand ? C'était… c'était confus…

- Oui, je voudrais bien savoir. »

Harry capitula.

« C'était vendredi après notre énième dispute. »

Draco était sous le choc.

« … Vendredi… Ven…

- Tu sais, « _orphelin_ ». - Le ton d'Harry était sec à présent et son regard noir.

- VENDREDI ! »

Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Quant à Harry, l'embarras succéda à la haine dans le regard. Il se détendait.

« J'étais furieux Draco ! Et encore, c'est un faible mot. J'étais donc furieux dans ta chambre... et bruyant visiblement puisqu'il est arrivé…

- Oui, ça explique le désordre..., le coupa Draco, l'air absent.

- … Comme si c'était chez lui…. Me susurrant que je devais me calmer... on m'entendait de la Salle commune.

- Tu ne fais jamais rien à moitié, toi!

- Et il m'a embrassé dans le cou me disant qu'il avait de quoi me détendre. »

Harry ne remarquait que ce qu'il disait était un supplice pour son camarade. Il ne lisait pas la douleur dans le regard vert. Une fois lancé, il ne pouvait que terminer et tout raconter.

« Il m'a massé la nuque. Il m'a dit de m'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et… et il a... il a roulé un pét'…

- Un... quoi ? »

La douleur s'évanouit du regard émeraude pour faire place à la surprise. Harry développa.

« Un pétard ! Un joint, un buzz…

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est, merci. Mais...

- Et... je lui ai dit que non et il m'a dit « _c'est bien la première fois que tu refuses_ ». »

Draco semblait outré. Blaise n'était qu'un menteur mais d'un côté... Une fois de plus, Harry ne nota pas le doute du slythy.

« Alors je me suis dit « _ok, s'il faut jouer le jeu allons-y à fond_ » et il a ajouté que ça serait mieux par soufflette « _comme j'aime tant _». Ben puisque j'aime tant, allons-y ! Je me suis allongé, il s'est mis au-dessus de moi… a collé ses lèvres aux miennes… »

Harry marqua une pause, avant de conclure.

« Et... je me suis réveillé nu, lui qui dormait à côté.

- Arrête, tais-toi ! Je veux pas savoir. C'était débile de te poser la question.

- Tu crois que ça me plait de me réveiller à côté d'un mec à poil que je connais à peine aussi sexy soit-il ? Que je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Draco n'était pas dupe.

« Visiblement tu as noué quelques liens avec lui depuis, non ? Ooohhhh Harry, te fous pas de ma gueule non plus. Hier il avait l'air de bien te connaître... et toi aussi ! »

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Oui _te _connaître, pas _moi_ ! Je fricote pas avec les serpents ! Je le croise en cours depuis sept ans c'est tout.

- Sache une chose Harry… Je n'ai JAMAIS couché avec Blaise Zabini. Pas avant vendredi, techniquement parlant. C'était bien, j'espère ? Du moins les autres fois, puisque la première tu as zappé... je suppose qu'il y a eu d'autres fois, non? »

Le Slytherin avait retrouvé sa verve assassine. Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps de toutes manières.

« Alors, il est aussi bon au pieu qu'il en a l'air ? »

Nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur du gryffy.

« Au fait Harry, t'es actif ou passif ?

Draco martelait ses mots comme pour les enfoncer dans le crâne de Harry.

« Parce qu'un Malfoy se doit d'avoir toujours le dessus... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Harry se sentait comme un enfant coupable d'une grosse bêtise. Il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre aux avances du jeune sorcier ? A ce moment-là, il avait eu un besoin vital de tendresse, d'amour et Blaise lui proposait tout ça. C'était Draco dont il était amoureux mais ce dernier l'avait blessé, et profondément cette fois. Pourquoi avoir revu Blaise alors ? _Pour sentir un peu de chaleur_. Il se sentait si seul au donjon. Il essaya de se justifier.

« Je pouvais pas savoir moi ! L'autre il arrive, me pelote, dit qu'on a l'habitude de faire des choses… COMMENT JE POUVAIS SAVOIR ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'étaient figés en deux lunes de jade. Dures et glacées. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi Harry lui avait fait du mal, mais il allait souffrir avec lui. Draco se promit de ne pas être le seul à avoir mal.

« Et tu crois un Slytherin sur sa bonne tête, toi ? Tu es encore plus naïf que ce que je pensais ! »

Le regard de Harry aussi s'était figé en deux opales. Elles aussi étaient dures et glacées. _Je te hais, Malfoy. JE TE HAIS. _C'est au prix d' un terrible effort que Harry se calma et reprit le dessus. Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher d'éructer au visage de Draco, d'un ton acerbe :

« Je ne suis qu'un… « _crétin _», tu as déjà oublié ?

- Oui je sais, répliqua le slythy, un sourire en coin, se demandant si c'était de la colère ou de la peine que ressentait Harry.

- J'étais venu pour t'aider mais c'est pas la peine, tu t'en sors très bien tout seul. »

Harry était décidé à retourner au Donjon. Draco l'interpella.

« Attends…

- Quoi ? T'as pas fini de répandre ton poison ?

- Je m'excuse… J'étais juste… »

Les deux adolescents étaient surpris. Draco parce qu'il s'excusait alors que c'était _lui _qui avait subi un affront et donc _lui_ qui méritait des excuses mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Harry… tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses. La colère se dissipa des yeux bleus pour devenir deux lacs d'incompréhension. Draco poursuivit.

« J'étais… tellement blessé…

- Non c'est moi... J'ai été con. J'ai fait les mauvaises déductions. T'as raison, faut être le roi des cons pour croire un serpent… - L'amertume pointait dans les propos de Harry.

- Peut-être, mais c'était avec de... bonnes intentions. T'es un gryffy, faut pas trop t'en demander... »

C'est d'un petit sourire que Draco accompagna ses paroles. C'est ce petit sourire qui fit fondre Harry. Il s'affaissa lourdement sur une chaise. _Mais quel con je suis !_ Draco avait remarqué que Harry était bouleversé, il continua.

« Harry, je sais pas en quelle mesure cet... échange a des effets sur notre personnalité, mais... en tout cas, j'ai pas changé au fond. Je suis toujours le meilleur pour te faire du mal...

- Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Une mise en garde ? Trop aimable à vous, M. Malfoy.

- Non Harry, c'était une triste constatation, je suis incapable de…

- Triste pour qui ? Pas pour toi en tout cas. Tu prends ton pied à rabaisser l'orphelin, hein ?

- NON ! C'est pas vrai ça, tu interprètes toujours mes paroles de travers ! Pourquoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, une larme solitaire roula sur la joue gauche de Harry. Elle alla mourir à la commissure des lèvres. Le regard se chargea de nouveau de colère. Celui de Draco était deux forêts balayées par un vent de tristesse.

« Harry... Je ... je n'arrive pas à te parler..., murmura-t-il.

- Et pour me dire quoi ?

- A te dire simplement les choses que je pense…

- Des fois, je préfèrerai que tu sois muet, tu... oh j'en ai marre ! On a des relations hyper tendues et… et il a fallu que « _ça_ » arrive… »

Draco s'assit sur l'estrade. Il se cacha la tête dans le visage.

« On peut pas continuer comme ça.

-J'ai pas de solution miracle !

- On va s'entre-tuer avant d'avoir trouver une solution...

- J'étais venu t'aider ce soir, pas...

- Je sais.

- Pas t'emmerder... D'ailleurs en six ans, je me rappelle pas t'avoir emmerdé une fois !

- Tu m'emmerdes pas. Au pire... Au pire tu m'agaces. »

Au pire, Harry lui renvoyait une image de lui qu'il n'aimait pas. Draco reprit son discours.

« Parce que tu es toujours si parfait…

- Parfait laisse-moi rire !

- Si fort, si « _meilleur attrapeur depuis 100 ans _». Y a qu'en potions que je te bats. C'est... frustrant à force…

- Draco… La compétition elle est dans ta tête. Moi je m'en fous d'être meilleur ou pas. J'aime ce que je fais ou j'aime pas. »

Draco relâcha sa tête et regarda Harry. Celui-ci continuait.

« J'aime le quidditch, je m'amuse. J'aime pas les potions c'est barbant. »

Il sourit. Draco aussi sourit mais mélancoliquement.

« Mais c'est ça le pire. Tu n'as même pas d'efforts à faire pour tout ça.

- J'aime rire. J'aime pas faire chier les autres et les torturer. Enfin, si toi t'aimes torturer les autres, ça veut rien dire c'que je viens de dire. Mais je m'embrouille une fois de plus ! T'aimes peut-être pas assez le quidditch. Tu t'amuses pas autant que moi peut-être.

- Tu es loin de connaître mon vrai moi, tu sais. Sache que j'adore le quidditch.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Faire tomber l'orphelin et le battre ?

- J'aime voler, c'est tellement grisant cette sensation de liberté !

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes…

- Ah oui ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. « _J'aime voler, c'est tellement grisant cette sensation de liberté !_ » Ca n'était tellement pas… Draco.

« On dirait que tu es sur ton balai pour gagner. Gagner n'est pas la finalité. S'amuser ça l'est. On est une équipe, Des amis qui jouent _« ensemble_ » et on rencontre d'autres amis. Mais quand on joue contre vous… Ce sont des requins qu'on a en face, prêts à tout pour nous écraser. Ca nous éclate pas les matches contre vous parce qu'on se met à votre… « _hauteur_. » Avant chaque match, aux gars je leur dis « _carte blanche, faites le plus de dégâts, vous faites pas choper, c'est tout. _» Jouer contre vous, ça nous déplait. Mais c'est ça ou on finit tous à l'hosto. »

Harry s'était enflammé. Oui il détestait les matches contre les verts et argents. Oui il recommandait à ses coéquipiers un jeu violent quand ils se rencontraient sur le pitch.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois aussi ? Un requin, un serpent, un monstre ?

- Draco, c'est l'image que tu donnes… »

Harry avait tapé dans le mille. Mais on ne l'arrêtait plus.

« Chuis pas le seul à penser ça. Si t'es différent... et bien... (_ça me surprendrait_) et bien, t'as tout faux, tu sais pas t'y prendre. Nous, on te craint pas toi et tes potes. Mais y en a qui refusent les sorties avec vous et nous laissent les places qui sont proches de vous. T'as jamais remarqué ? »

Ca y est. Harry avait tout dit. Tout… ou presque… Draco osa une question…

« Harry, juste une question, juste une… Si tu me trouves si méprisable… pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ?

- Moi… c'est pas pareil… »

_Je te hais et… je t'aime, Draco… _

Remarque qui désarma le slythy. En trois phrases Harry l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre, lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était qu'une merde et en trois mots, tout s'effaçait.

« Chuis un « _crétin. _» Harry haussa les épaules en souriant. (_Un crétin qui te déteste autant qu'il t'aime parfois.)_

- Tu es loin d'être si crétin, peut-être... que tu es juste très naïf, c'est tout. Suffisamment naïf pour croire Blaise... Suffisamment naïf pour croire que je suis réellement comme ça mais je ne te blâme pas. »

Deux éclairs de tristesse déchirèrent les yeux bleus. _Draco, je ne te comprends plus… Qui es-tu ?_

«Tout est fait pour tenir les gens éloignés de moi.

- Si tu es différent prouve-le. Moi j'y suis pour rien… »

Harry y était pour quelque chose mais ça Draco ne lui dit pas.

« Je ne suis pas non plus ce que j'ai l'air d'être. Un sombre crétin gryffindorien. Mais ça me gêne pas de la paraître, c'est plus cool et c'est moins prise de tête que le méchant de service, fit remarquer Harry en esquissant un sourire.

- J'imagine. J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus fort que moi avec la vie que tu as eue, ton enfance et tout ça, tu arrives à donner cette image positive.

- On va voir si je suis le plus fort…

- Ah oui ?

- On va voir qui frotte le mieux les chaudrons !

- C'est un challenge ? »

Harry soupira. Draco l'exaspérait à tout ramener à un « _challenge._ »

« Non Draco. C'est pas un challenge. J'ai pas besoin de me prouver que je suis meilleur que toi. Je fais ça... amicalement. J'attends rien en retour. Allez, au grattage ! »

Harry resta pensif un moment devant son chaudron. Il manquait quelque chose…

« Quoi ? La raclette ? Y en a une autre sur le bureau de Snape, suggéra Draco.

- Non autre chose...

- C'est toi le spécialiste…

- Mes chaudrons sont pas comme ça d'hab... »

Harry réfléchit puis s'exclama :

« Hermione !

- Quoi Hermione ? »

Le gryffy chercha dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il ressortit un peigne et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Ah c'est vrai... l'échange...

- Eh, c'est mon peigne ça et oui, c'est mon manteau, tête en l'air… »

Harry le remit où il l'avait trouvé et se dirigea vers l'estrade, où Draco était encore. Sans arrière pensée, il plongea la main dans le manteau de son camarade.

« Hé ! HE ! Ote tes mains de..., commença Draco en rougissant.

- Je cherche ! Bouge pas ! »

Harry avait l'air affairé. Véritable fourre-tout, Harry sortit toutes sortes d'objets de la poche qu'il posa sur le bureau de Snape. Un vieux mouchoir en papier. Un compas. Un demi-cookie. Draco gigotait sous les mains baladeuses.

« Hé, tu me chatouilles , grommela Draco.

- Tiens le cookie est peut-être encore bon ! »

Harry l'observa, le sentit pour finalement le croquer.

« T'en veux un bout , demanda Harry en tendant le biscuit.

- Mais... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ! C'est dégoûtant ! Non !

- Tant pis ! - Harry l'avala.

- Je veux pas d'un vieux cookie qui traîne dans tes poches à côté d'un vieux mouchoir !

- Ah ouais, vu comme ça…, compléta Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

- T'es un ogre qui pense qu'à son estomac. »

Il reprit ses fouilles, car vu les objets insolites que Harry découvrait, ou redécouvrait, il s'agissait bien de fouilles. Des recherches ressortirent : un papier bien plié et un rappelle-tout.

« Oh il était là ! Je le cherchais partout ! Cool !

- T'as réussi à perdre ton rappelle-tout ?

- Oui.

- T'es épatant !

- Ca doit être mon cinquième ! »

Draco gloussait, Harry souriait. Enfin, Harry sortit une boulette de papier qu'il déplia avidement.

« AH ! Je savais que c'était là !

- Ca y est ? T'as pas fini de me tripoter ?

- J'te tripotais pas ! »

_Putain, pourquoi j'en ai pas profité ?_ Tout fier, Harry tendit le parchemin à Draco.

« Tiens, c'est une potion... magique si j'ose dire.

- Quoi ?

- Ca t'aidera pour le récurage.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi ? Tu la prépares, tu mets au fond du chaudron et c'est magique après. Tiens ! Lis ! C'est Hermione qui l'a faite ! »

Etonné, Draco la prit. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, Harry l'aidait.

« T'aurais du le plier encore plus de fois ! Regarde, c'est tout froissé maintenant ! C'est malin, j'arrive même pas à lire la troisième ligne !

- Fait voir ! »

Harry plissa son nez désormais aristocratique. _Arf, c'est vrai j'aurais du y faire plus attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Ah voilà !_ Harry commença la lecture de la recette.

« Prend une PIPETTE. J'ai bien dit « _une pipette_ » hein.

- Oui, ça va, je sais ce que c'est.

- Tu prends une, UNE, goutte de sang de troll. C'est bon ?

- Prends-moi pour un débile en plus. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu « _O _» en potions, moi.

- Gna gna gna !

- Bon, et après ?

-Trois cuillères à soupe de poudre de mandragore.

- Mandragore... Je la trouve pas. »

Draco farfouillait dans le placard d'ingrédients vainement. Harry récupéra le rappelle-tout et lui donna la solution. Il gloussait. C'était le dernier ingrédient qui semblait l'amuser.

« Dans le tiroir du bas. Au fond.

- Ah oui ! Quoi encore ?

- Du persil. Haché. Du persil haché.

- Du… persil ? - Draco se demandait pourquoi il fallait du persil !

- Oui. C'est pour l'odeur. Sang de troll + poudre de mandragore… Pouah !

- Cette Granger pense à tout !

- Oui ! C'est mon rappelle-tout sur pattes , commenta Harry en riant.

- C'est mignon, je lui ressortirais à l'occasion. » Sur le visage du brun se dessina un sourire discret.

Sur le visage de Draco se dessina un sourire discret. Harry le regardait, interdit. _Depuis quand il est mignon ? Ah oui, le pain au chocolat… Oh, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire ! Que c'était pas vraiment un requin… _Harry le regardait tendrement. Il souriait même un peu bêtement, perdu dans sa contemplation.

« Apr... Harry ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? J'ai encore du noir sur le nez ?

- Non, non, non. Je pensais à des choses étonnantes mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! (_Draco adorable… c'est craquant. Mon petit Draco…)_

- Vraiment ? Oui, on devait en être au sang de troll qui est très dangereux dans les mains d'un Harry Potter. »

Draco le nargua d'un petit sourire carnassier. Ce qui eut pour résultat un petit Harry tout confondu, ne sachant plus où il en était.

« Euh… Hein ? (_Merde, on en est où ?)_ Euh… poudre de mandragore. Tr... trois cuillerées à soupe…

- J'ai.

- Et le persil !

- C'est fait. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

- « _Tu mélanges tout dans un bol en remuant, ATTENTION, dans le SENS CONTRAIRE des aiguilles d'une montre._ » »

Harry faisait un cercle avec son index qui allait de droite à gauche.

« Oui, c'est ça. Le sens contraire, ajouta Harry.

- Non, Harry, ça c'est le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Hein ? Oh ! T'as raison ! L'autre sens. (_Putain je l'ai faite des tas de fois cette potion. Je m'humilie devant lui…) _

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Snape te déteste... C'était fondé finalement._ » _Draco sourit puis rigola doucement.

C'est toi qui me trouble… 

« Attends, j'ai pas eu « _O_ » en potions mais j'étais pas loin… (_Hummm… enfin c'est relatif.)_ Bref, ajoute de l'eau, c'est fait ?

- Oui, oui. Et je tourne combien ? Dix minutes c'est ça ?

- Oui dix. Doucement. »

Draco s'appliquait comme il le faisait toujours en potions. Harry lui, lisait toujours le parchemin qu'Hermione lui avait fait.

« Entre-temps, tu peux « _ranger et nettoyer_ .» »

Draco s'arrêta. Il fixaHarry avec perplexité.

« Elle a vraiment noté tout ça?

- Hein , demanda Harry innocemment en cachant la recette derrière son dos.

- Elle te rappelle même de « _ranger_ » ?

- Non ! Si... » Harry rougit.

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un éclat de rire. Il eut un geste tendre. Il tendit sa main et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds.

« T'es vraiment quelqu'un toi !

- HE ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris ? Une heure ! »

C'en était trop ! Draco ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry ne comprenait rien.

« Quoi ? Allez, dis-moi !

- Excu... hahahhahah…

- Quoi ? C'est trop long une heure ? Tu vas plus vite ?

- Excuse-moiiiaaahahah.. »

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Harry ne lâchait pas le morceau.

« Combien de temps tu mets ? Dis-moi ? Quarante minutes ?

- Ahahahahahahah…

- Trente ? »

Draca essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Harry riait aussi. Il ne démordait pas pour autant.

« Tu peux pas mettre dix minutes. C'est pas possible ! »

Draco se calma un peu. Il s'essuya les yeux et nettoya les lunettes. Il put enfin parler.

« Oh la la, j'avais pas ri comme ça depuis...

- Sérieux, je me lève super tôt le matin… pour… pour être correct…

- Tu as besoin de leçons supplémentaires… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il ne quittait pas Harry du regard.

Cette lèvre. Ce regard… 

« Combien de temps Malfoy pour te coiffer ? Cinq minutes ? »

Le ton de Harry était timide à présent.

« Tu fais vraiment ça en cinq minutes ?

- Tout est une question d'habitude », répondit humblement Draco.

Harry avait posé la recette. A présent, il jouait avec le rappelle-tout. Il devait vraiment savoir la réponse. Simple curiosité ? Non. Il avait fait rire Draco. C'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire un rictusempra. Harry aimait faire le clown. Et surtout… il aimait faire rire Draco. Il n'avait pas vraiment mis une heure. Il avait lancé cette durée au hasard. En gonflant la réalité. Il aimait voir Draco rire, se détendre. Alors il avait prolongé le plaisir. L'hilarité du Slytherin lui réchauffait le cœur. Il continua son numéro.

« Combien ? »

Malfoy était séduit quand Harry était comme ça. Il était si… Harry.

« En réalité… je mets dix minutes. »

Potter prit un air affolé.

« Oh ! C'est pas gagné l' « _air royal_ » si je me… (Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.) Pfff, dix minutes, et moi une heure ! »

Draco se rapprocha. Harry poursuivit, une note de sincérité dans la voix.

« C'est pas facile d'être toi. »

Il soupira. _Ouais, c'est vraiment pas facile d'être Draco Malfoy… Avoir sans cesse des rapports de force avec les autres Slytherins. Etre cloîtré dans une prison de cristal. Se sentir si seul, sans ami, sans fou rire… _

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Draco était désormais devant lui, tout proche. Le slythy souleva son menton. Les deux émeraudes rencontrèrent les deux opales.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien Harry, lui dit doucement Draco. Je me moquais pas de toi.

- Merci, balbutia Harry.

- C'est juste que… Tu es si… »

Harry était suspendu aux lèvres de son camarade. Draco, lui, ne trouvait pas les mots pour définir le petit lion.

« Si…

- Si… ? _SI QUOI ?_

- En fait, j'ai du mal à trouver un mot pour ça. C'est un mélange de sensations que tu éveilles en moi. »

Draco n'arrivait pas à former une pensée cohérente, et voilà que maintenant il parlait de « _sensations._ » Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Que racontait-il ? Harry aussi se demandait que sous-entendait Draco par des « _sensations._ »

« Ah… J'éveille des sensations ? »

Draco passa fébrilement sa main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée.

« Oui. Des sensations…assez hétéroclites à vrai dire.

- Voui, vu ta tête ça m'étonne pas… Ca fait pas dix minutes là ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « _Hétéroclites._ » Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Il avait un peu reconquis Draco avec cette histoire de coiffure, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Enfin… SI. Oui, il voulait savoir. Mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Draco avait mis le paquet pour le séduire. Harry devait lui plaire. Puis le rêve… C'était ce rêve qui avait précipité les sentiments de Harry. Le rêve l'avait mené de l'incertitude à la certitude qu'il aimait Draco. Actuellement, Draco parlait de « _sensations hétéroclites_. » _Oh Harry, tu te prends la tête ! N'y pense pas ! Reviens sur terre. Oh mon dieu ! La potion ! Elle a brûlé ?_

« Ca a cramé ? » Une pointe d'inquiétude pointait dans la voix de Harry.

Draco touillait la potion et le rassura.

« Non, non. Ça va. Ca sent vachement le persil quand même !

- Ouf ! C'est pas joli quand ça explose. »

J'te raconte même pas après pour nettoyer… Et y en avait partout… 

La curiosité du brun était piquée.

« Tu l'as déjà faite... exploser?

- Non. Enfin une fois ou... deux. Ou trois peut-être…

- Hi, hi ! T'es trop toi ! »

_A chaque fois que ça a explosé c'est lorsque tu passais devant la salle. Je quittais précipitamment mon chaudron pour ne serait-ce que t'apercevoir. Je me perdais alors dans ta démarche féline. Imaginant mille et un scénario. _

Draco le ramena à la réalité.

« Bon, c'est prêt ?

- Euh... Oui, oui si ça fait dix minutes. Tu... tu... »

Harry cherchait frénétiquement la recette. Il mit la main dessus. Draco l'écoutait.

« Oui ? demanda Draco.

- Tu... tu verses dans les chaudrons et tu attends dix minutes encore », lut Harry. Il reposa le papier.

Docile, Draco s'exécuta. Il remplit tous les chaudrons de la pièce. Dix minutes encore… Harry l'observait faire. Draco s'émerveillait de la rapidité de la potion.

« Eh, ça commence déjà à agir ! C'est vraiment... magique ! Merci. Je m'en serais pas sorti sans ça.

- Merci Hermione ! Je l'embras… Non. Je l'embrasserai pas… Elle… Elle ne verrait pas Harry… Ben, embrasse-la pour moi… »

Une moue triste s'ébaucha sur les traits fins du Gryffindor devenu blond. Il ne fallait pas avoir « _O_ » dans toutes les matières pour se douter qu'Hermione jinxerait Harry avant même qu'il soit à un mètre d'elle. Alors de là à le laisser l'embrasser… Autant demander à Snape de mettre un tutu rose bonbon au lieu de sa sempiternelle robe noire. Cette situation allait-elle durer longtemps ? Draco avait peut-être une réponse.

« Dis, toi qui connais beaucoup de choses, tu… tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

- Et bien… Pas vraiment en fait… »

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit.

« Ne fais pas cette tête !

- T'as raison… Je suis… dans un corps de rêve. »

L'amertume se répandait dans l'attitude et les paroles de Harry comme un lent poison. Ses amis lui manquaient. C'est seul qu'il allait en cours. Seul qu'il regagnait le Donjon. Seul qu'il dînait. Seul qu'il s'endormait. Ses amis étaient devenus sa famille. Son unique famille. Aujourd'hui il en était séparé pour une durée encore indéterminée.

« J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de chercher. Je…

- Les détentions, bien sûr…

- J'étais très occupé… (Draco avait été effectivement très occupé. A chercher Harry partout. A le maudire. A se demander ce qu'il faisait.) Oui, les détentions conclut-il finalement.

- Et les amis… ça prend du temps…

- Ca oui, ils me… (Draco ne pouvait pas dire « _gavent _».) Ils ne me lâchent pas. Au fait, en parlant de tes amis… Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'inquiéter à propos de… cauchemars. Surtout Ron…

- Oh tu en as fait ?

- Non, c'est pas ça mais… Euh.. il m'a sous-entendu que dernièrement... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco relança le sujet.

« Tu.. tu en faisais... plus que d'habitude… »

Harry comprit. Le rêve érotique de la douche. Ron avait tout dit ! Harry rougit et bafouilla, évitant le regard perçant de son camarade.

« Euh… ben…

- Harry, je voudrais te dire un truc super important… »

Harry devint nerveux. Il triturait le rappelle-tout. _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?_ Lisant dans ses pensées, Draco enchaîna.

« Quelque chose qui... ne va pas être facile à dire ni à entendre.. alors…

- Quoi , hasarda timidement Harry.

- Promets-moi de me laisser finir sans m'interrompre sinon j'y arriverais pas. D'accord ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu me fais peur… »

Les deux émeraudes se troublèrent, Draco baissa les yeux.

« Voilà… Ces dernières semaines... »

_Oh Mon dieu ! Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir…_

« J'ai eu un comportement assez... inhabituel envers toi. »

_Tais-toi !_

Les mots de Draco firent l'effet d'un caillou jeté sur un lac placide : ils en ridèrent la surface lisse et calme, pour laisser un lac troublé.

« Je... il faut savoir que... Merde, je m'embrouille... »

Harry avait la bouche sèche. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il écoutait. Impuissant.

« Voila. J'ai toujours aimé te voir rougir. C'est devenu une vraie... drogue pour moi. C'est pour ça que je passais mon temps à t'emmerder la plupart du temps et là, t'as arrêté d'être touché. Alors, comme un con, j'ai cherché une nouvelle façon de t'atteindre... Un nouveau jeu, en quelque sorte. »

Harry ne jouait plus avec le rappelle-tout. Il le tenait fermement dans la main gauche. Il s'y raccrochait comme si c'était le seul lien avec la réalité de la scène. _Un jeu ? UN JEU ? _

« Crache, Malfoy ! - Le ton n'était plus au badinage.

- Et, par Merlin, ça m'a complètement échappé! Ecoute… ces avances, toutes ces caresses, tous ces regards... »

Draco s'arrêta. Il semblait perdu. Sa voix tremblait. L'agressivité de Harry ne l'aidait pas.

« CRACHE !

- Ca n'était qu'un nouveau jeu… »

_Non… Non… J'ai mal entendu. Non… NON ! NOOOOOON !_

Le temps s'était arrêté. Un silence pesant, bourdonnant s'était installé. Harry hurlait intérieurement.

_Il s'est foutu de ma gueule ce connard ! Il s'est toujours foutu de ma gueule mais jamais à ce point. Je te hais Malfoy !_

Draco brisa le silence en un murmure.

« Un jeu stupide et cruel... Je pensais pas que... »

_Tu pensais pas quoi ? Que les autres puissent avoir des sentiments ?_

Une lueur malveillante s'embrasa dans les deux yeux bleus. Draco risqua un regard éperdu vers Harry, espérant le pardon. Le regard haineux le dérouta. Criiiiiiiiiic. Harry ne s'en était pas aperçu mais il avait serré le rappelle-tout de plus en plus fort. Il éclata en mille morceaux dans sa main d'acier. Draco en fut effrayé.

« Harry… Je… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. La main d'Harry s'était refermée sur l'objet comme une serre d'aigle. Il avait brisé la boule comme s'il s'était agi d'une vulgaire boulette de papier. Des débris de verre tombèrent. Le sang étouffa leur chute. Draco restait stupéfié devant l'orage qu'il avait déclenché. Harry lui eut un sursaut de conscience. Il ouvrit la main gauche et la considéra. Le verre s'était incrusté dans la chair tendre comme la rage dans son regard. Le verre avait lacéré la chair tendre comme la douleur et la déception avaient lacéré son cœur. Harry secoua négligemment la main. Peu lui importait la douleur physique. Sang et verre tombèrent de nouveau.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Harry n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi. Ou peut-être que si. Oui, Draco méritait la haine de Harry mais par pitié… qu'il dise quelque chose.

La main gauche du Gryffindor pendait. Quelques bouts de verres, toujours sertis dans la main, brillaient à la lueur des chandelles. Harry releva le regard. Il croisa celui de Draco. Un linceul de souffrance recouvrait les yeux gris. Draco n'avait pas voulu ça. Son regard mendiait pour quelques mots de Harry, fut-ce des insultes.

Mais la seule réaction de Harry fut de sauter de la table. Il se faufila entre le meuble et Draco, prenant soin de ne toucher ni l'un ni l'autre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Harry… Dis-moi quelque chose… »

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE DISE FILS DE PUTE ? QUE JE SUIS MORT DE RIRE ? CREVE EN ENFER MALFOY ! CREVE EN ENFER BATARD ! _

D'une voix quasiment inaudible, Draco ajouta :

« S'il te plait… »

Mais il était trop tard. Harry venait de quitter la Salle de Potions, sans se retourner. A l'extérieur de la salle et hors de vue de Draco, Harry partit en courant. Ses pas résonnaient de plus en plus doucement alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement.

* * *

« _Ca n'était qu'un nouveau jeu… Un jeu stupide et cruel..._ » 

Les mots du Slytherin s'étaient figés dans les oreilles du Gryffindor. Chacun de ces mots le poignardait dans le cœur. « _Un nouveau jeu… stupide… cruel… un jeu_. » Un jeu. Un JEU ! A quoi avait pensé Draco ? Un jeu ? Comment pouvait-on jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Malfoy n'avait accordé aucun répit à Harry depuis la première année mais jamais, JAMAIS, Harry n'aurait imaginé que l'on puisse jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

A partir de là Harry n'avait plus rien entendu. Un monde de silence l'avait englouti, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, tout tournait. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de mourir. Il avait envie de… Une brûlure vive irradia sa main gauche mais tous ses sens étaient endormis.

Harry traversa la Salle commune sans un coup d'œil à Blaise. Le brun se leva quand il vit passer le blond et c'est étonné qu'il arriva dans la chambre du Head Boy.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- …

- Pourquoi es-tu barbouillé de sang au visage ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ? Harry tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Blaise avait raison. La partie gauche de son visage était teintée de rouge. Il s'en était mis sur les cheveux aussi. Draco le tuerait s'il… _Draco ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de Draco ! Encore un connard !_

L'air vacant, il regarda Blaise. Il lui montra sa main gauche en guise d'explication. Le brun la prit doucement dans sa main et l'embrassa. Un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse.

« Je vais te soigner, assis-toi. »

Harry était hypnotisé par les gestes prévenants du brun. Comment Blaise s'était-il retrouvé chez les Slytherins ? _Pffff… m'en fous, lui il est sympa… _Le brun souriait à présent.

« Voilà M. Malfoy, une main parfaite.

- Vous méritez une récompense M. Zabini. »

Harry roucoulait. Il se leva et se colla littéralement à Blaise. Il chuchota à l'oreille du brun.

« J'ai envie de vous, M. Zabini… »

Il frôla les lèvres du brun puis l'embrassa doucement. Doucement puis sauvagement. Ils se dévêtirent alors férocement, semant leurs vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre. Harry et Blaise s'enivrèrent du cocktail mortel : sexe, drogue et désespoir. Tard dans la nuit, Blaise s'endormit, épuisé. Harry, lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Aimait-il réellement Draco ? Sa relation avec Blaise n'était-elle que charnelle ?

Il regarda son amant. A quoi rêvait-il ? Il avait l'air si paisible… Distraitement, il suivit la courbe de son corps délicat du bout des doigts. Le torse, la taille fine, les hanches étroites.

Harry soupira. Que connaissait-il à l'amour ? Rien… Il y avait eu Andiol cet été mais ça n'avait été qu'un flirt, que quelques caresses furtives sur la plage. Et Draco dans tous ça ? Un fantôme laiteux, inaccessible, évanescent, parfait. Draco le tourmentait depuis leur sixième année. Un jour, il s'était surpris à convoiter ce corps parfait. Depuis, il avait rêvé et s'était épris d'un autre Draco. Il avait tissé une personnalité imaginaire autour du blond. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, le blond était amusant, gentil et si doux... Harry frissonna. De ses rêves, il ne restait désormais que quelques débris de verres, comme ceux qui jonchaient le sol de la Salle de Potions. Et maintenant il y avait Blaise. Obsédé par Draco, Harry n'avait jamais prêté un regard au brun. Ce n'était que maintenant que Zabini était superbe. Lui aussi avait un teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence et de luxure. Dès le début leur relation avait été physique mais le Slytherin était tendre. L'affection du brun avait pansé non seulement sa main, mais aussi son cœur. Harry soupira à nouveau. A cette pensée, son petit cœur endolori se réchauffa. Blaise le Délicieux lui ferait oublier Draco l'Insensible. Harry se lova contre son amant qu'il rejoint dans les bras de Morphée, souriant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** "De mal en pis" 


	11. annexes chapitre 10

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC), Professeur Snape (Professeur Rogue), polyjuice (polynectar), transplaner (apparater/disapparater)et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 2 : **Juste des pièces annexes du chapitre 10, ça ne compe pas pour un chapitre ;-)

**Notes 3 :** Le chapitre suivant ne s'appelera pas peut-être pas "De mal en pis"...

* * *

**- Potion de récurage (écrite par Hermione pour Harry et que Harry passe à Draco) - **

Harry, voilà comment faire la potion de récurage.

Suis bien les ingrédients dans l'**ORDRE** (sinon ça va exploser !)

- Prends avec la PIPETTE **UNE** goutte de sang de troll

-**TROIS** cuillerées à **SOUPE** de poudre de mandragore

- Du persil haché – autant que tu veux !

- Tu mélanges le tout dans un bol en remuant dans le **SENS CONTRAIRE** des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Tu ajoutes de l'eau et remues **DOUCEMENT** dans le **SENS CONTRAIRE** des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Tu attends **DIX MINUTES**. Pendant ce temps **NETTOIE TOUT** et **RANGE BIEN** les fioles à leur place.

- Tu verses le tout dans les chaudrons. **ATTENDS** encore **DIX MINUTES**.

Et c'est bon !

Fais attention à ne pas te salir ! Courage « Paf Paf » !

Herm.

* * *

**- Mot joint au paquet de Harry pou Draco -**

_Draco,_

_Hermione m'a dit : « _Harry, comme tu oublies tout, note ce à quoi tu dois penser comme ça tu n'oublieras pas !_ » alors voilà un petit mot avec mes pensées en vrac._

_Dans le paquet, tu trouveras :_

_- de quoi adoucir tes nuits : une paire de drap en soie,_

_- de quoi te sentir bien pendant la douche : je sais pas comment ça s'appelle _(note d'Estelle : c'est une fleur de massage),

_- de quoi te sentir au chaud après la douche : le peignoir,_

_- de quoi te sentir mieux dans ton cœur : la photo de toi et ta maman (elle est très belle tu sais !)._

_Pour les premiers objets, si on te pose des questions tu diras que c'est des cadeaux de Dumbledore, ils n'iront pas vérifier ! Pour la photo, soit discret ou dis que te me l'as volée (enfin que tu l'as volée au corps de Draco) pour l'embêter et si on te demande comment t'as fait ça : cape d'invisibilité ,of course !) (t'as vu, pour une fois je pense à tout, épatant, non ?)_

_Histoire de me sentir un peu plus « _moi _», pourrais-tu me donner ; _

_- le pull « _Harry _»,_

_- des sous-vêtements,_

_- le t-shirt des Cannons,_

_- le rasoir électrique,_

_- le baladeur mp3, _

_- la montre,_

_- mon album-photo_

Il faudrait que tu me fasses une liste : 

_- des autres affaires que tu souhaites récupérer auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé_

- des flacons de ta salle de bain et à quoi ils correspondent, 

_- des soins que je dois faire et à quelle fréquence, _

_- de tes tâches d'Head Boy (c'est compliqué ?) (je vais y arriver ?)_

_Bon ben je pense à plus rien pour le moment mais si toi tu penses à des trucs dis-le-moi !_

_Harry !

* * *

_

**Prochain chapitre :** titre pas encore déterminé... "De mal en pis" ou "Complètement perdus" 


	12. De mal en pis

**Titre :** Par Merlin, je suis Saint-Potter !

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash principale HP-DM mais aussi HP-BZ, DM-BZ, HP-DM-BZ (plus on est de fous, plus on rit), BZ-NL. Amusant au début, beaucoup moins par le suite... Happy end ou non ?

**Parties prévues :** 4 (et 17 épilogues + 1)

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'avait voulu Ron c'était aider Harry en repoussant Draco par un expelliarmus bien placé. Au lieu de ça, le sort a échoué et le lendemain Draco se réveille dans le corps de Harry et Harry dans le corps de Draco... Comme si les relations entre le blond et le brun n'étaient pas assez compliquées...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 5

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Starmania, en particulier : _Monopolis_, _Complainte de la Serveuse Automate_, _Le Blues du Businessman_, _Coup de Foudre_, _Petite Musique Terrienne_, _Besoin d'Amour_, _Duo d'Adieu_, _Les Uns contre les Autres_, _S.O.S. d'un Terrien en Détresse_, _Le Rêve de Stella Spotlight_, _Le Monde est Stone_. Avec, en boucle, à la fin de l'écriture du passage : _Le Monde est Stone _et Sugarbabes – _Too Lost in You._

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy / Head Girl (préfet(e) en chef), NEWT ( ASPIC), Professeur Snape (Professeur Rogue), polyjuice (polynectar), transplaner (apparater/disapparater)et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**Partie I – l'échange : jour 7 (jeudi 18 novembre) à jour 11 (lundi 22 novembre)**

**- De mal en pis -**

Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était. Le carnet-boulette le désintéressait et il préférait mettre en avant sa relation avec Blaise. Après tout, à 17 ans, on tombait amoureux pour un oui ou non. Il en arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il était heureux. Une chambre – luxueuse – pour lui seul, un petit ami hyper sexy, il continuait à jouer au quidditch, la situation ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Une chose lui manquait… ses amis. Il avait essayé d'aller vers Neville, de qui il s'était rapproché depuis qu'il l'avait aidé en quatrième année avec la Bronchiflore. Harry s'était donc assis à la bibliothèque à côté de son camarade mais à peine s'était-il assis que Longbottom s'était levé, un regard étrange voulant percer les tréfonds de l'âme de Harry. Neville se doutait-il du changement ? Si quelqu'un devait soupçonner quelque chose, cela serait lui, avant mêm Hermione. Mais Longbottom partit, ses livres sous le bras. Evidemment… pourquoi aurait-il copiné avec Draco Malfoy ? Heureusement Zabini et sa bonne humeur inébranlable étaient arrivés au secours de Harry, qui s'était senti beaucoup mieux.

Blaise… Certes il était dans l'enveloppe charnelle de Draco mais c'était les sentiments de Harry qui caressaient Blaise à travers la main diaphane. Si techniquement, Blaise était le petit ami de Draco (enveloppe charnelle), il était spirituellement le petit ami de Harry. Olala ! Ce genre de réflexion épuisait Harry ! Il aimait Blaise. Point. Draco qu'il se démerde !

Pourtant… il était bouleversé parce que Draco lui avait révélé dans la Salle de Potion et si sa main cicatrisait, le cœur saignait encore. Pourquoi ?

Il ignora superbement Draco tout jeudi et vendredi mais ne put échapper au débriefing vendredi soir. Harry aurait voulu un échange rapide. Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco sortit le carnet-boulette, une lettre et se dirigea vers un coffre prendre de quoi se détendre. A savoir : une carafe en cristal avec un liquide ambré. Du whisky ? Draco prit deux verres assortis à la carafe et les remplit. Harry huma celui que Draco lui tendit. Non, ce n'était pas du whisky mais ça ne sentait pas mauvais. Il releva le regard et vit Draco vider d'un trait son verre et s'en resservir un autre. Ils échangèrent courtoisement leurs erreurs et si Harry sirotait du bout des lèvres son verre, Draco vidait progressivement la bouteille, pleine en début de soirée. Plus Harry était distant, plus Draco buvait. Ce que les deux adolescents n'avaient pas prévu, c'était l'ébriété de Draco… Le corps de Harry n'était pas habitué à l'alcool… Draco passa par l'alcool gai, l'alcool triste et l'alcool de trop. Harry observait, méprisant et l'œil sévère. C'est lui qui aida pourtant Draco quand il se vomit dessus. Il marmonna quelques réprimandes et amena l'autre sorcier dans la salle de bains. Ou plutôt il le traîna. Il lui changea les vêtements, le doucha et le coucha. Bon gré, mal gré, Harry nettoya le sol et se coucha à son tour, mais sur le canapé. Il en profita pour compléter le carnet-boulette de Draco : « NE BOIS PAS D'ALCOOL ! »

La nuit avait apaisé Harry et gentiment, il s'occupa de la gueule de bois de son ami au matin et lui suggéra de reporter l'entraînement de l'équipe rouge et or au lendemain. Harry ramena même un déjeuner pour eux deux. Cette fois l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse.

Aucun des deux n'abordèrent les sujets « Blaise » ou « jeu cruel ». Harry remit un paquet de lettres à Draco qui les glissa dans sa besace et quitta la chambre pour retourner à la Tour. Harry, lui, se prépara pour l'entraînement des Slytherins qui avait lieu l'après-midi. Le soir, il feuilletait _Esprit Quidditch_ quand Blaise s'invita. Du coup, le magazine perdit tout intérêt et Harry le jeta négligemment sur la table basse près du canapé pour se précipiter sous la couette avec l'autre étudiant.

La journée de dimanche avait été paresseuse et câline malgré un devoir de Runes à terminer pour Harry. Quelle idée d'avoir choisi cette matière ! Draco avait récolté des matières plus agréables comme Divination ou Etude des objets moldus. Harry, en contre-partie, avait hérité de Runes et Arythmancie, plus une heure de permanence le lundi, mercredi et vendredi en tant que Head Boy. Mais jusque là, il n'avait pas été dérangé. Les étudiants préféraient confier leurs soucis ou demander conseil à Hermione. Par chance, Blaise excellait en Runes, on pouvait même dire qu'il était major de la promo, devant Hermione ! Harry essaya d'esquiver le devoir de plusieurs manières : un câlin sur le canapé, un câlin dans le lit, des babillages, des mots doux fredonnés sur « Let There Be Love » d'Oasis , d'ailleurs il surnomma depuis ce jour Zabini : « bébé bleu ». Mais Blaise eut raison de lui et Harry termina le devoir en ronchonnant. Tout travail méritant une récompense, les adolescents finirent sous la douche, ensemble. Harry se glissa voluptueusement au creux des reins de son camarade et lui fit l'amour sous le jet d'eau chaude. Caresses légères et doux gémissements, les deux corps ondulaient en une danse lascive. Les deux adolescents en avaient envie. Les deux adolescents en avaient besoin. Ils n'entendirent, ni ne virent, Draco entrer dans la salle de bains et en ressortir aussitôt. Le Slytherin avait voulu aider Harry pour le devoir de Runes mais visiblement Harry avait autre chose en tête.

« Que le Magyar à Pointe te brûle, Potter… Toi et Zabini… » grinça Draco, quittant les lieux.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle semaine s'annonçait. Une semaine de promesses pour certains, une semaine d'amertume pour d'autres. Harry se situait dans la première catégorie et Draco dans la seconde. Enfin tout ça c'était avant que le Slytherin ne s'en mêle. Après le spectacle de la veille dans SA salle de bains, il oscillait entre rage pure et… désespoir incompréhensible. Le comportement infantile de Harry commençait à lui donner la nausée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment le Gryffindor gazouillait, inconscient des regards tueurs de Draco, avec Zabini. Grâce à Merlin personne ne remarquait le flirt entre les deux adolescents mais lui, Draco, ne les lâchait pas du regard. Blaise semblait agacé aussi car il ramena Harry au calme. Mais ce ne fut que temporaire. Le gryffy gloussa et l'expression de Blaise avait changé. _Ce petit con est pas en train de branler Zabini en cours ? Je rêve ! Non, je CAUCHEMARDE ! _

Ecœuré, Draco en fit tomber ses livres et demanda à sortir, il se sentait vraiment mal. Aux toilettes, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et promit de rendre une petite visite à Monsieur Potter-je-baise-avec-le-corps-de-Draco-Malfoy à sa permanence de Head Boy. Il retourna en Histoire de la magie, le cours était heureusement fini. A 18h, il courut au bureau de Head Boy. Il toqua mais ce n'était qu'une pure formalité, il n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer. Harry y était déjà, en train de lire _Esprit Quidditch_, les pieds sur le bureau. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il sifflote_. Harry referma à la hâte le magazine et enleva ses pieds du bureau.

« Oh c'est toi, lança-t-il jovial.

- Alors, ça va ? Tout roule pour toi ? demanda Draco, sec.

- Moui, et toi ?

- Ouais, génial... Tu me voles mon bureau, mon magazine de quidditch, ma douche, mon lit, mon petit ami et... Oh ! J'oubliais le meilleur... tu le baises sous ma douche et dans mon lit, aussi c'est ça que tu appelles 'respecter la vie de l'autre', connard ? »

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à un Draco hargneux. Ils avaient été proches samedi matin. Il répondit donc calmement qu'il n'avait rien volé, il en avait hérité par la force des choses. Quant à Blaise, ils en avaient déjà parlé, le gryffy ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Maintenant, c'était fait… c'était fait. Pour la énième fois, Draco lui reprochait d'avoir profité de la situation et de Blaise. C'était comme si lui avait couché avec Ron.

« Tu serais bien reçu, tiens ! gloussa Harry

- Ca te fait rire, en plus ?

- Le coup de Ron... oui. »

Harry gloussa à nouveau. Ron était hétéro à 300 alors meilleur ami ou pas, il aurait bien accueilli les avances d'un autre garçon !

« Et Neville ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça... » cracha Draco.

Harry perdit son sourire. Il se leva, mauvais.

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça.

- Mmmmh, ton petit cul, il adorerait, ajouta le slythy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tiens, ça te touche ?

- Lui il m'aurait pas drogué.

- C'est une bonne idée… moi, je peux. Je peux le droguer et le faire baiser ton corps de petit saint... ça serait fun, non ? »

Draco ricanait à présent. Harry perdit son calme.

« Ne compare pas Blaise et Neville. Je t'ai dit : pour Blaise je ne savais pas il a tout fait pour me laisser entendre le contraire et mets-toi une chose dans la tête : tu récoltes ce que TU as semé. TU as allumé Zabini. TU t'es foutu de ma gueule. TU ne m'aurais pas... fait croire des choses, on en serait pas là et tu sais pourquoi ? On aurait sûrement changé de corps aussi, ça on y peut rien mais tu te serais occupé de TON mec et la situation aurait été claire alors maintenant tu fais UN truc à Neville… je te le ferai payer au centuple. Baise avec n'importe qui mais LAISSE-LE en dehors de ça !

- Bien entendu... c'est toujours de MA faute... Le vilain Draco. M. Saint Potter subit toujours, c'est bien connu… Si je veux baiser Neville, je le ferais, que ça te plaise ou non. Après tout tu m'as pas demandé mon avis, à moi. »

C'était la goutte d'eau. Neville était pur. Qu'il se fasse souiller par cette raclure de ver de terre le mettait hors de lui. Il se dirigea vers sa Némésis, l'empoigna par le col de la chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Tu vas me frapper, maintenant ? Un vrai slythy... Je suis admiratif. Menteur, manipulateur et violent. Bravo. Pire que moi, je serais presque jaloux.

- Menteur ? interrogea Harry en resserrant son empoignade. Ma seule faute c'est de faire ça dans ton corps mais tu vois, Blaise est si gentil et lui... je... »

Parler de Blaise ainsi, l'adoucit.

« Gentil ? Merlin que tu es naïf. Tu crois qu'il t'aimera un jour ? C'est pas toi qu'il aime, c'est ce que tu représentes. C'est ton nom, qu'il aime. C'est ta classe. C'est ton air supérieur donc… c'est MOI, conclut ravi de lui Draco.

- Tu te trompes. Hormis le câlin sous la douche, on a partagé autre chose ce jour-là. C'était tendre et sincère. C'était au-delà de nos enveloppes et... je ne suis pas naïf, contredit Harry. Il relâcha son camarade.

- Non, tu es pathétique, grimaça l'autre sorcier.

- J'ai vu la douceur de son regard, la tendresse de ses caresses. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'était un petit enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même et il a vu que j'étais... tu étais différent. Il en a fait la réflexion d'ailleurs, qu'il s'attendait à autre chose…

- Tais-toi…

- Bizarrement, nous n'avons jamais autant été nous-même que ce jour-là. »

Plus la voix de Harry était douce, plus Draco perdait pied, mais il aurait le dernier mot :

« Comment tu peux être 'toi-même' en étant 'moi' ? C'est crétin ! Tu dirais n'importe quoi pour te justifier...

- Je reconnais deux points : TON corps l'a baisé mais... MON cœur lui a fait l'amour. »

L'espace d'une seconde, le regard émeraude se teinta de douleur. Draco chercha une répartie cinglante mais rien ne venait. Il ne put qu'émettre une plainte presque inaudible :

« Moi aussi je peux aimer.

- Ne fais pas de mal à Nev alors, s'il te plait, il n'y est pour rien, supplia Harry.

- D'accord... mais toi, arrête ta relation avec Blaise. Et ne prends pas cet air de chien battu, je dis ça pour ton bien

- Tu en sais quoi de mon bien ? Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ? Et d'abord IL me fait du bien ! siffla Harry.

- Pas pour longtemps, crois-moi. Tu vas regretter de t'être frotté à lui, c'est une plante venimeuse, ce mec. Il t'endort pour mieux te bouffer. »

Un rictus glissa furtivement sur son visage. Harry défendrait celui qu'il aimait !

« Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne connais que ta petite personne arrogante et sans intérêt. Tu vis recroquevillé sur toi-même et tes misérables problèmes.

- TU es mon problème ! Mon problème majeur.

- Oh je suis monté en grade ! ironisa Harry. Tire-toi, et ne te mêle pas de ma relation avec Blaise parce que tu sais quoi ? Quand je serai moi à nouveau, c'est vers moi qu'il se tournera. Pas vers toi ! »

Une telle certitude se lisait dans le regard bleu. _Et si…… Non, impossible !_ D'abord troublé, Draco retrouva son aplomb et un large sourire fendit son visage :

« Sans blagues... tu y crois, je parie. Etre crétin à ce point, c'est vraiment la pire des caractéristiques gryffy. Jamais il ne t'aimera. C'est un slythy... Il aime ce qui brille, ce qui est racé, ce qui est riche. Toi tu n'es... rien. A part un pauvre type avec une cicatrice sur le front. Tu crois qu'un sang pur s'amouracherait d'un pauvre sang mêlé comme toi ? T'as quoi à lui offrir ? Un balai ? C'est tout ? Et tu crois qu'il va t'épouser pour ça ? Draco ricana.

- Blaise… n'est pas… une pute.

- Si, Blaise est une pute. Il s'est tapé la moitié de l'école, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Il a plus de sang pur à son palmarès que toi de mauvaises notes en potion, c'est pour dire... alors permets-moi de rire quand tu t'imagines qu'il te regarderait TOI, Harry Potter.

- Personne ne lui a donné ce que moi, Harry Potter, lui donne. Une chance d'être autre chose. »

La fin de la joute verbale approchait. Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un vainqueur. Draco abattit sa dernière carte :

« Et tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Comme tu croyais que je t'aimais, sans doute... C'est beau d'être si pur à ton âge... » (_Pourquoi je le détruis ? Ca me fait mal, mais je peux pas m'arrêter..._)

Le regard bleu s'embua imperceptiblement. La flèche était tirée.

« Te faire avoir deux fois de suite par des serpents... Tu n'apprends donc jamais ? » (_Je me coule tout seul. J'essayais de me faire pardonner l'autre jour, et là... je me sabote !_)

Harry subissait. Il était touché et commença à défaillir. Comme un râle plaintif, agonisant, le gryffy supplia faiblement :

« Pars.

- Sinon ? » (_Je l'ai brisé... Mais au lieu d'être soulagé, c'est pire. Pourquoi ?_)

Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, le lion blessé rugit :

« PARS ! »

Il tremblait. Draco aussi. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce regard électrique, Harry avait brisé le Rappeltout.

Le Gryffindor répéta frénétiquement :

« PARS ET ETOUFFE-TOI AVEC TA LANGUE EMPOISONNEE ! TU DETRUIS TOUT ! »

Hypnotisé et effrayé, Draco obéit. Il s'éloigna de Harry, sans le quitter des yeux, sans lui tourner le dos. _Que ferait-il cette fois ? Il a raison. Pourquoi je détruis toujours tout ?_ Sur le pas de la porte, Draco se retourna et partit en courant. _Pourquoi je fuis ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Il aurait raison ? Non...Harry, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

Hermione trouva Harry prostré, les joues brûlées par des larmes silencieuses. Pour la première fois, Malfoy lui fit de la peine. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule tremblante et murmura gentiment :

« Rentre te reposer, Draco. »

Harry se leva mécaniquement comme un automate aux membres disloqués et erra jusqu'à son banc au bord du lac. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. _Et si Draco avait raison ? Et si Blaise jouait le jeu aussi ? Et si je n'étais qu'un pion ? Et si…_

De rage il frappa l'arbre. Son cri brisa le silence. Il s'effondra le long du tronc sans parvenir à pleurer. Il regarda sa main qui saignait. Il n'avait même pas mal. Tout ça lui importait tellement. Alors voilà… les personnes qu'il aimait mourraient ou se moquaient de lui. Il resta apathique de longues minutes contre l'arbre. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand il regagna le Donjon mais il dormit seul cette nuit. Blaise avait été introuvable. Ou peut-être Harry ne l'avait pas cherché.

Parmi toutes les questions qui harcelaient Harry, pas une seule fois il s'était demandé pourquoi Draco était si jaloux s'il ne considérait Blaise que comme un simple coup ou tout simplement : de QUI Draco était-il jaloux ?

Une seule chose était sûre dans cet imbroglio sentimental : Draco et Harry étaient revenus au point de départ.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** (pas de titre encore) 


End file.
